Typical
by xTerriblexIsxBeautifulx
Summary: She sees all. Looking through the window. An ancient enmity. A brutal war. Friendship and love. When the genin of Konoha get involved, will the Angel survive? - SasukexOC SasukeOC SasuxOC SasuOC -
1. Chapter 1

**This, everbody, is my first story. I can't really tell if it's good or not but you can be the judge of that.**

**As slanted towards one person it is, I'm not too sure what the pairing will be so don't assume yet okay?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

She bowed down low to the people who stood before her and her parents. She was quite young, no more than eight, a ripe age for refinery. All of her life, she had been taught to be kind, graceful, and intelligent. No fool would be born into an clan with the influence such as hers. To each and everyone of her teachers, she listened, always thirsting for more knowledge, soaking it all up like a sponge, no matter what the subject was.

Not only did she learn of intellectual matters but also of pleasant mannerisms. If she was ever to be a proper lady, she must learn the basics of respect and the workings of the clans. One day she would marry into a high status clan to unite the two and bear a child for the start of a new generation. Her father, being the head of the clan, would choose a suitor for her to wed, probably picking the one with most money or power. It was important for a clan to have both of those as well as strong ninja, male and female.

Miyu returned to her upright position as did her parents as the guest bowed also. There were four of them in total, two boys and their parents. The father was tall, gruff, and bore a serious expression on his face while the mother looked benevolent and smiled graciously. There was quite a contrast between them that one may not think that they were married for love and not betrothed, as some were.

Between the boys there must have been about a four or five years of age difference. The eldest looked about to be only thirteen was tall and serious as his father, even sharing some of the same appearance, black hair and eyes. The younger boy, about Miyu's age looked as though he was attempting to be like his father and brother but resembled his mother more with raven black hair and onyx eyes.

Surreptitiously, Miyu studied the family, trying to take in and comprehend every minuscule detail. This was a sort of talent that she possessed, to look into one's eyes and find the window to their soul. There were but two that new of this strange ability, which were her parents, who told her not to speak of it to anyone though not giving any reasons or explanations. Looking into the young boy's eyes, she saw determination, strength, and intelligence, meaning that he had the workings of a ninja which was most likely what he aspired to be.

Her vibrant purple eyes moved on to the older boy to immediately freeze. There was some sort of block, like a wall that shielded his mind from her. Miyu shuddered sub-consciously in her embroidered kimono of red. This had never happened to her before. She had always been able to break through whatever barrier one may have over their mind but something in the back of her own told her not to.

No. It didn't tell her not to, she couldn't even bring herself to try. Her heart froze over with fear whenever her eyes would drift to his. So to avoid this, she did the only thing she could and that was to stare at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"She has sharp eyes, Kouhei." It was the father that spoke first. His name was Fugaku and he was the head of the Uchiha clan, an ally of Miyu's.

"I know. A talented one, she is," responded her father. She could feel his gaze set upon her as he spoke. "Just like those sons of yours." At this the younger boy forced himself not to smile, proud of the complement that had been given. This meant that he definitely wanted to be a ninja and that he probably didn't get complemented very often about it.

Miyu was absolutely intrigued by this boy, for he seemed particularly different from the boys in other clans that they had met, most of which were rich and had an air of arrogance. But this boy whom Miyu identified as Sasuke didn't seem snobby or superior in any way but more of a normal person. She had never met a normal person before, only the higher-ups, and she wanted to learn more.

"Miyu, I need to speak with Uchiha-san. Show these two young gentlemen the garden." Her father spoke calmly with a tone of impatience laced through it. She looked up to him with an indifferent expression, one of serenity, to look into his eyes. As she was about to look into the 'window', the man ripped his gaze from her. "Go. Now."

"As you wish, Otou-sama." Sensing sudden anger from her father, she turned back to the two sons and bowed as the parents exited the room. "Follow me, please." She turned on her heel and proceeded to walk down the hallway. Footsteps sounded softly behind her, showing that they were ninja, indeed. They walked beside each other, the smaller one on the left, decided Miyu judging from the sound of their steps.

The house was styled as an old fashioned Japanese home would be and most of the light came from the light of the sun as one of the walls was more of a fence so one could walk along side the garden and smell the fresh flowers. In the middle of the hallway, were steps that led to the back yard and garden, which was their destination because the day was exceptionally bright and warm.

"This is the yard. I hope you enjoy it as you may do as you wish." Miyu spoke lightly, smiling the fake smile that she had been perfecting for most of her life. It was small, delicate, and made her look as if she were an angel. And she knew this, being told so many times from strangers from far off lands.

She hated it. She hated it to the very core, being oggled at by people of whom she had yet to even say a word to. It was like being in a zoo, or some kind of exhibit, people stare at you and judge you on what you look like and watch your every movement to see if you are 'proper'. Miyu thought it was stupid and a waste of time, having to do all of these things but such was the way of the human race.

* * *

He looked at her with amazement sparkling in his eyes. What a girl. She was different than any he had ever met, as most ended up claiming their 'love' for him after a few minutes. Her name, from what he remembered, was Miyu and to him, it suited her perfectly. Beautiful and gentle, she was.

"Do you like her, Sasuke?" His older brother, Itachi asked him as he sat in the cool, green grass. They had been sitting in silence for some time as Sasuke had been off in a different world. "Well, do you?" he pressed on as Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, Nii-san?" he replied as he looked back to the young girl. She sat quite a ways away on the steps to the house, watching them as if it were a noble duty. She wore a red kimono made of what looked like silk, already two signs of her clan's wealth, which also had patterns of colourful flowers on it. Her hair was jet black and was done up neatly with another flower in it.

What spoke to him the most though, were her eyes. They were some kind of purple, not dark yet not light, something totally new. Deep with an air of mystery as if a pool of secrets swam behind them.

"I mean, as in Otou-san likes Okaa-san. Like a girlfriend," explained Itachi quietly. "Do you?"

Sasuke scrunched his face up in disgust. "A girlfriend? Ew!" He shook his head wildly to accent the point that he obviously didn't like girls yet. Well, at least not like that but he could get along with them as friends and that is exactly what he wanted to do.

He rose from his spot under the tree and cautiously made his way over to her. Sasuke usually wasn't one to approach the female species as they were still strange and foreign, fawning over him like a kitty cat. The closer he moved, the more nervous he felt; butterflies racing around his stomach as if in some sort of frenzy until eventually it was too much. He stopped in his tracks and stood stalk-still, holding his stomach gently.

"If I may, I would like to inquire something of you..." started the young girl in front of him. He looked up at her to see a pair of somewhat quizzical eyes staring right back at him which in turn made him gulp slightly. She was so different from the other girls back in Konoha, being polite and perhaps even shy in a way, making him somewhat afraid of making a fool of himself.

He nodded slightly, eyes wide as Itachi looked on at him while trying not to laugh. Sasuke would glare if he could but at the moment, he couldn't look away from the girl who sat before him. "Why do you seem so...scared?" Miyu blinked a couple times as did he. This was a question that he had not been anticipating but yet somehow seemed as though it was the perfect thing to say.

Why did he seem so scared? Miyu was just another ordinary girl who, of course, was incredibly rich, courteous and pretty. But that shouldn't matter. It should be no big deal right?

Sasuke stood straight, scratching the back of his head and chuckling awkwardly. "I-it's nothing!" Miyu just smiled and shook her head, probably trying not to laugh. "I was j-just wondering..." he stuttered. It was hard to make the words come out just as he wanted them to so he had to slow his speech in order to make any sense whatsoever.

The boy who stood before her, Sasuke, stuttered as he talked. Miyu just thought that he may have been nervous about meeting new people at first but then she came to realize that their clan was as hers was. They were prestigious and powerful meaning that he must have met with other clans like this, which cut off the theory of him being shy towards new people.

"I wanted to know if...you...um..." he spoke slowly and carefully, as if what he was trying to say was hard to word. Perhaps it was a difficult thing to say. This only made Miyu even more interested in him and his words.

"Yes?" She spoke in and calming and gentle tone to sooth his uneasiness. After doing so, she looked at him as he watched her. Why was he so tense when he was attempting to talk to her?

"U-uh...nothing never mind!" he blurted out wildly. Pink stained his pale cheeks as he turned and ran away, back to his place by Itachi. Miyu blinked in confusion when he did this. She definitely regarded him as a queer boy, and out of all these that she had met, he was unquestionably the most.

* * *

His face contorted as his brother began to laugh, most likely at him for what he had done, whatever that was. They seemed to have a very close relationship but that was not all that her eyes could catch. There was seemingly a barricade surrounding the older boy, something of a facade to shield his true self from the watching world around him.

Her gaze was trapped in the smoky black swirls of this barrier. Oh yes, she could literally see it with her eyes of hers, for she could see many things that others could not. When there was dark, she could see the light and when there was light, she could see the dark. And now in the rays of sun, all that her eyes focused on was the shadows.

They weren't any ordinary shadows but ones that hid in secrecy from the glow. They lasted through the day, and flourished in the midst of the night, slowly but surely gaining the power it needed to overcome the light. It was growing and there was nothing that one could do to stop it; nothing at all, for it was too late.

Soon, the wall would give way and the shadow would spread over the land and into the hearts of everyone around. It would kill them all, giving them a slow and painful death; one full of hurt and suffering. Miyu's eyes widened as she looked into the boys eyes once more. Goosebumps appeared even under her heavy kimono before she fell into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

_Blood, sweat, tears._

_The sky was dark and starless as the moon shone brightly._

_But there was no mirth, only fear._

_A fear that would turn one's heart to ice and make their soul cry in helplessness._

_Screams filled the chilly air, ruining the silence that once inhabited the streets._

_People everywhere, on the ground, lifeless._

_Blood, sweat, tears._

_A young man, very young._

_He had eyes of red and black._

_They drill holes into you, kill you, from the inside out._

_They looked on with no regret and no remorse._

_His eyes locked with another's._

_Blood, sweat, tears._

_

* * *

_

**Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading this guys. I'm going to eventually put up a poll about what the pairing should be so you guys can choose whatever you want.**

**Just so you know, this is going to be a long story!**

**Hope you guys actually stick around for it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Miyu awoke with a jolt, sitting up as straight as the hairs on her neck. She had broken out into a cold sweat as she remembered what she had seen. It was true, that every once in a while, she would have dreams or visions of something that happened, was happening, or something that had yet to come. This, however, was the most disturbing vision that she had in all of her life.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, as she took time to study the surrounding area. It was her own room, with tatami walls and flooring, the traditional Japanese style. It was nothing special but Miyu didn't mind all that much, as long as there was a roof over her head and food in her stomach.

She heard the door open and turned to see her father step into the room without a word. She bowed respectfully as he walked over to her, briskly. Looking up, she noticed that he was disturbed and angry because his aura was swirling and restless. Aura-seeing was just another of her many talents and many-a-times it proved to be an incredibly useful skill.

Before she had the time to brace herself, a sharp pain was forced onto her cheek. Her father fumed with outrage and disdain, breathing harshly and heavily in great, big heaves. It frightened Miyu to the bone yet she stayed frozen, head turned to the side from the blow that she had received. Tears would not solve anything and all they did was show weakness which was something that she could not let her father see in her.

His fist fell against her head once more, and again and again. And still, he did not tire and resorted to kicks and scratches. She raced up from her spot to try and reach the door, not even daring to scream. Her father hurried after her, slamming her into the wall, pinning her down with his arms. A little angel like Miyu was no match for a man such as Kouhei, leaving her defenseless.

"Do **not** test my patience..." he whispered as he took her jaw in his hand, forcing her to turn to him. "What are you there for?"

Gulping, she replied weakly, "T-to find the s-s-secret of the...the...S-sharingan..."

"Good...that is what you are there for and nothing else. Find it!" he snapped sharply. Immediately after, his eyes softened to her. "Don't worry...after this is over, it will all be better, okay?"

Having no choice but to believe him, Miyu nodded quickly. He roughly dropped her to the ground and walked out of the room, letting the silence engulf the room. Perhaps, it would get better and her father would stop this madness. She knew that it was treason and a complete violation of the treaty, but it was all that she could do to hang onto her life.

Though only hanging onto a thread of consiousness, she did not fail to notice the aura that stood behind the wall of her room.

It was him...

* * *

Miyu had assumed her original position on the deck near the garden and yard so that she could think things out. The weather was warm and dry, creating a pleasant setting for the people around especially the kids. She was also quite cheerful on a day like this for everything had been going right in her life just recently.

Her father hadn't approached her for the last few days as she attempted to befriend the two Uchiha boys. It was all Miyu could do to find exactly what she was looking for without being suspicious. Sasuke was easier to get along with probably because they were of the same age and they had become good friends within the short amount of time in which they had seen each other.

It was the first time that Miyu had ever had a friend, true or not, for all other children were either too dull or too haughty to even think about conversing with. For once in her life, she felt somewhat normal, which was the happiest thing that she could dream of.

In fact, her dream was to be normal. She hated being born into such an important clan and only wished that she could be born into a small family that joked, laughed, and talked to each other. Being with Sasuke was the closest she could get to reaching her goal without breaking the laws of time and space and it made her consider herself one of the luckiest girls in the world.

"Hime-chan! Are you okay?" Sasuke called to her. 'Hime-chan' was the nickname that Sasuke had given her explaining that she looked like a little princess. Miyu accepted this nickname despite the fact that being a princess was not at all normal in exchange for a nickname that she could give him.

"Yes Sasu-chan, I'm fine," she responded. He pouted when she said this.

"Why do you have to call me that, huh?"

"Why do you have to call me that, huh?"

"Hime-chan stop!"

"Hime-chan stop!"

"I'm an idiot..."

"You're an idiot..."

"Hey!" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at her with mock anger. "You, my Hime-chan, are very mean." All Miyu did was laugh and wrap her arms around him. She thought it was so funny when he got mad because of the fact that he was, after all, a little boy trying to look menacing. Soon after, he followed suit and laughed and smiled with her.

It was these moments that brought warmth and content to her soul, with his heart next to hers. It was odd, but she found that the beats of them both were in sync, as if it were a sign that they were to be together forever. She quickly brushed the thought off before the blush that was itching to come out appeared.

It would never happen, at least not in this lifetime.

She was not allowed to love.

She was not allowed to live.

* * *

Her father's hand froze in mid-air before coming down slowly to hold her up to him. His arms snaked around her, pulling her into a firm hug, yet she did not get the same feeling as she did when Sasuke did it. It was completely different, even perhaps making her even colder than she was just a moment ago, sending unpleasant chills down her spine.

"I'm sorry, my Angel." His voice was soft and gentle but it did not soothe Miyu even in the slightest bit. Something about the tone, seemed wrong and was in some way, sick and twisted. He ran his hands on her back tenderly as he pushed her away from him so as not to hurt her. The sudden change in attitude made confused and terrified her to the very bone.

"It'll all be alright...just do what you need to do and it will all be over...okay?" Miyu nodded furiously, doing everything she could to get that man away from her. "Okay, my Angel, rest well tonight for tomorrow, you must finish your job. Stop at nothing, Angel, to gain this secret, for if successful, you shall be greatly rewarded. It will show your bravery and loyalty to the clan and shall bring honour and respect to our family. You do want that, do you not?"

Miyu nodded once more, hoping and pleading for her father to leave her at once. "B-but Otou-sama...there is a-"

"No, Angel. Do your job and do it well or be banished from this place." And with that, he stood up tall and exited the room, leaving behind the shards that were her smile. Every time he walked past her, the tiny smile on her face would vanish as if it had never been there and in it's place came the face of an adult. It was mature, sophisticated, and showed wisdom way beyond her years yet she somehow had attained it and utilized it for the sake of the clan and the sake of her life.

She did not want to betray the Uchihas because they had showed nothing but kindness to her and her family so why would they do anything but reflect it back?

It was the order from her father, the head of the clan, who had been corrupted by greed and envy; always wanting more money, power, and everything else. To Miyu, it had seemed as though they expected nothing less than the treatment of the Gods and to have everyone bend to their wills. It was selfish of any man or woman to think that they are any greater than anyone else when they are probably just afraid of the reality of the world.

People needed to know that they had a leader of some sorts or someone that they could look to and turn to for guidance. For some, they turned to their faith of Gods and prayed to them for blessings, miracles, and salvation but for others, religion just didn't help. They turned to the appointment of another man to save them and to be treated as a hero of the people, whether or not they did any good or bad, they were treated with respect. It was actually quite silly if one thought about it, to think that a single man could do more than another could while in the end it came down to who was the richest or who had the best looks.

It was a sort of comfort and Miyu, knowing this, decided against sending any ripples that may disturb the water of society. A disturbance was the last thing that the clan needed at this time, what with the lying and deceit that already went around. Besides, who was to believe an eight year old girl who had hardly lived life inside the compound let alone outside?

* * *

**I know that this one was short but oh well.**

**Deal with it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I need to put up a bunch of chapters don't I?**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke sat under the tree in the yard once again, where when he wasn't training, he spent his days. Miyu would always sit on the deck and think about things that still remained unknown to him. They talked a lot but he never approached her during her thinking time. It was her time to think and his time to lounge about like an old tabby cat.

In this time, he also thought about things or more, he thought of what she was thinking of. Ever since they have met, he was always trying to get into her head, to find out what she was all about, and to find exactly how complex she was. Sasuke already knew that her mind was probably like a jungle of thoughts; always growing, expanding, and you never know what might pop up next.

And he wanted to understand her, to know what she was truly like, not just the facade that he could tell she had put up. Many people put up barriers like that in order to protect themselves from the outside or to keep what's on the inside hidden. All that he needed was that golden opportunity to crack the shell and see what comes out.

Sasuke looked over at the girl to see her sort of spaced out with distant eyes, making him sigh. Now he really wanted to know what she was thinking about but realized that it would probably never happen. He would never get to explore the jungle or even get a glimpse of the green leaves that grew there.

A loud crash interrupted his thoughts causing him to jump straight to his feet. "W-what was that?" he shouted, confusion written all over his face. Immediately, he turned his head to see that Miyu was no longer there. More crashes, the sound of metal clashing, and the shouting and screaming of people rang throughout the compound. Sasuke spun on his heel and ran to the closest street so he could see what was happening.

There he saw his own father and Fukui-san throwing kunai, shurinken, and other sharp objects at each other. Bloodied bodies and weapons littered the streets around them, as two more figures came into view. "K-Kaa-san!"

"Sasuke, stay back!" she hollered to him. He had never been spoken to like that before. Well, at least not from his mother. He had also never known her to fight or be violent as she was right now. Flipping, turning, dodging as no one had before. She was fast...very fast.

"B-but...what's going on!" Why was everyone fighting?

"Just run, Sasuke, run!" And with that, she returned to her fight with the other woman, Miyu's mother.

Miyu. Sasuke had almost forgotten of her existence and with remembering he set off to locate her. He wasn't sure why but something told him to find her, even though the clans at the moment seemed to be having some sort of brawl. She couldn't have been a part of it, right? She's innocent, right?

All of these thoughts swam through his mind as he raced through the streets, right into the heart of the fight. He knew that he should run into the pit of ninja but before he could stop himself, it was too late. As the battle raged on, he dodged everything he could, though some kunai did manage to graze him. It was as if the world had gone mad with people killing and dying all around him.

It was not something that a normal eight year old child would see. The next thing Sasuke saw was a blaze of orange and red, a fire. The compound had been set aflame, not letting anyone escape the firey abyss. He knew he should have stopped there but something inside of him urged him to move on.

Flames licked at his skin as he entered the burning building. Not the most intelligent thing to do but he had no choice. Dark eyes scanned the area, searching for something, anything that was significant. There was charred and burning furniture scattered around the area, emitting an intense heat. Thick, black smoke filled his lungs, sending him into a fury of coughs.

Forcing himself to the ground, he crawled along the wooden floors, still searching. He knew that it was here. It had to be here. More coughing but not from himself. The pitch was higher and it sounded weak, as if the person was lying in their death bed. Louder and louder it got as he moved like a snake along the ground.

The smoke was suffocating but he still pursued on and on. Closer and closer. The noise led to a small room in which had been over turned, probably another fight. More coughing came from the corner of the room from a small, hunched, figure.

"Hime-chan?" Sasuke called to her. With another few coughs, she turned to face him. For once, he saw tears covering her eyes and streaming down her face. Miyu had always been either slightly dazed or very cheerful. Never once had she been unhappy, well at least on the outside. It was true that she could have been hiding it but why would she do a thing like that when she had a friend like him?

"Sasuke...just go away..." she replied softly, turning back to face the wall.

"Hime-chan! Why would I do that?"

"Because I betrayed you!"

"No...how?"

"I...I lied to you. My true reason for becoming your friend was...because of the sharingan. I'm supposed to find out about the sharingan, okay? I'm not on your side! I...I'm not your friend!" She was yelling at the top of her lungs now. So much pain and so much sorrow flowed through her words.

"H-hime...chan..." Sasuke was hurt and confused. Only because of the sharingan? She didn't really want to be friends? But he had thought of her as his best friend and he thought that she did too. So they weren't friends?

"Just go away! I'm no longer fit for this world!" Miyu gripped her hair in anger and frustration as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. They looked different than usual. They looked lonely and somewhat...innocent. For the first time, Sasuke could see her for who she truly was.

No, she was not an angel and no, she was not a demon. She was not a princess nor a peasant, beautiful nor hideous, happy nor sad. Right now, in this moment of truth, she was simply a child. Underneath the exterior, that was all there was; a child who called out for recognition and attention. She was someone who had yet to be seen and who had yet to be heard, someone who hid away from the world, frightened of what might happen to her.

Sasuke stared at her in wonder and amazement, in a whole new light. Slowly, he crawled over to her getting closer and closer. His breathing was shallow form the smoke and sweat poured off his body from the heat but he just continued to stop right in front of her.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked shakily. He raised a hand and she slammed her eyes shut, preparing for the blow that would never come. Instead, he wrapped the arm around her, pulling her close. So close, that he could feel her heart next to his. They were the same. They were really, after all, just children.

* * *

What were they to do now?

Mikoto paced back and forth across the room, refraining from cursing under her breath as she continued to walk, turn, and walk again. Itachi let his eyes travel with her body for he had never seen his mother this way. In fact, Mikoto was usually easy going and kept any worries she may have had to herself but now it was too much.

What were they to do with her?

A young girl was now in their possession, and not just any girl, but the successor to the Fukui clan. No, they did not kidnap her and no, they did not even want her in their presence yet she was there. Mikoto knew that the girl had never been taught about ninja techniques so she saw to it that the girl was not confined in a cell or a prison but instead, just a room in which could be heavily guarded.

Chances were that the Fukui clan would come to retrieve their daughter and attempt to slay the Uchiha people once more. It was a never ending war that as many do not realize, has been raging on for many years and shall continue for the years to come. Neither clan would be victorious but in it's place, both shall suffer great loses. People would kill and be killed for nothing but honour and pride, something that after life would be worthless.

There was a way to stop it. There was a way to end this ancient feud that started first between families than spread to the clans that branched from it. Only once every few decades do they get the chance to make peace with one another...and every single time, they refused it. War was a senseless aspect of their life and they wanted more of it; more vicious, more deadly.

Fighting was something that many were expected to learn, so that the clans could out-do each other in everything, only fueling the fire. Everyone would hate the other, not even bothering to find out what lies behind the mask; which brings this story to its purpose.

The Angel.

Every few decades, a child from either clan would be a bit different than the others. It was a special ability, something that only they could do and something that only they could truly understand. This person could see people for what they really were, and not who they pretended to be. It was all in their eyes, usually a different colour than all the rest.

These were known as the Angel Eyes and were also known to be the key to ending the fight that has been on for so long, nobody remembers why it was started. This person, the Angel, could see past the differences and the history and learn to befriend the others.

This is where the trouble starts. As mentioned before, many people do not want to stop fighting, and refuse to see the same things that the Angel does. Because of this, even after many years, the people would make it their job to see that the Angel would die, most being killed before their first year, making sure that there was no way for the end.

They were scared. They were terrified of the Angel and the Eyes, wanting to do as they always had. It was change that they were afraid of, and it was change that kept them apart. None were willing to change. None were willing to stand alone. None of them wanted to stop.

The Angel was created from a prophecy and this prophecy was made to help alleviate pain and suffering from the hearts of the people. The Angel was a saviour, the only one who could help, and currently, the Angel...was Miyu.

"This...could cause problems..." Mikoto muttered to herself. The Angel was now with them and what could they do?

"Hm...what are we going to do with her?" Itachi asked, almost as if he was awaiting the order to kill her.

"Well...we could kill her. She is after all...the you-know-what." She couldn't say it. She refused to say it, almost as if it would burn her tongue if she did. "But then again..." she trailed off while looking at the sleeping boy in front of her. Sasuke had been slightly injured after running off, almost to the point where he collasped. He also had a lot of smoke in his system because of the fire.

Itachi stayed silent in understanding after she did this. Miyu had meant a lot to Sasuke; enough for him to go into a burning building to find her and rescue her from the flaming demon. Why he valued her friendship so much, he wasn't quite sure. But it was interesting to know that the one girl that be decided to befriend was the one and only key to harmony.

"What are we going to do? We can't keep her here; it's too dangerous. They'll come for her and we'll be in another battle before we realize it. She has to be removed." Itachi's voice rang cold and clear through the room. He was right, they would come and more blood would be shed if they didn't get rid of her and fast.

"W-what! No way! You mean...?" Sasuke now sat up, wide awake. He had overheard their conversation and was not about to lie around when his friend may be killed. "Why do we have to? I don't get it, she didn't do anything wrong-" Before he could say anymore, his brother cut in.

"Nothing wrong? You don't understand, Sasuke. Her people, the Fukui clan, are not our friends. They have been waging war against us for years, long before you or I was ever born. She isn't our friend, she's one of them," he finished giving the boy a stern look.

"But Nii-san, she's different! I know it!" They stared into each others eyes, Sasuke giving his most determined look. Itachi only sighed.

"Yes...I know she is. Sasuke, have you ever heard of the old legend of the Angel?" Sasuke nodded in response, not quite sure where the he was going with this. "She's the one. She's the Angel."

At first, Sasuke was stunned and didn't even have an inkling of what he was going to say. Miyu was the Angel? He had never before thought of the possibility, only considering it some sort of fairytale. "But...isn't that good? Isn't that what we need to stop this?"

They just stared at him as tears started to sting his eyes. Why would they do this to the person who could save them all? Why didn't they want her there? To him, it didn't make any sense. Didn't people want peace? Did everyone want to die?

* * *

**I just realized that I end things usually in a question.**

**Thought provoking I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just going to put up a bunch until I run out.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Miyu woke up to here harsh voices shouting at each other, though in another room because they were muffled. One of the voices sounded deep and matured while the other sounded a higher pitch but not high enough to be a girl. Other than that, she couldn't tell what they were saying from where she was.

That's when she actually took time to find out where exactly that was. The room was absolutely plain, with just walls, a door, and the floor. There was no furniture or windows to be found. The only time she had seen something like this was when she had misbehaved once, causing her to be locked in a similar area. In other words, it was the equivalent to a prison cell.

All Miyu knew was that she had to escape and fast. As soon as she attempted to move, pain shot through her entire body, making her numb. She gasped at the sudden ache, trying to soothe it in anyway she could so that she could move once more. This time, instead of trying to sit up, she crawled along the floor to minimize the noise and injury.

"We have to, she...okay?" The deep voice said, fading out through the middle of his speech only to come back in at the end. Miyu was now straining to hear what was going on.

"...**have **to..." This voice was Sasuke. She still didn't know what was going on but something inside of her already knew. They were talking about her and her alone.

"Yes..." Itachi's voice sounded again.

"...have to kill her..." Sasuke's voice trailed off before his brother replied with something inaudible to her. "Fine..."

The numbness from earlier had returned to her. They were going to kill her because she was a Fukui. Her life would end soon enough and most likely in a horrible inhuman way. She would be no more and the only person that she had ever considered a friend was fine with it?

Tears came and then more tears. Miyu knew that crying would solve nothing yet could not seem to get her body to listen to her. She wouldn't move and the tears would not stop. She just lay there in the recent silence, unmoving, hardly breathing. And for once, she wasn't thinking about anything, she wasn't analyzing anything, she was just there.

An aura entered the room, how they got in, Miyu wasn't totally certain but she did, however, recognize the person as one of the Fukui clan's. He was much older at least by 10 years, making him around eighteen years of age. She didn't know much about him because he was usually silent and wore dark clothing, including a mask. That created an air of mystery around him; one of which intrigued Miyu almost as much as Sasuke did.

Just the mention of his name made her skin crawl and her body go rigid. It hurt her to think of him saying what he had said earlier. Everything he had said. There were hugs one minute and a death wish the next. Before finishing her ranting thoughts, a hand was placed on the side. It was the mystery man.

First instinct told her to scream but her throat was so dry that not even a peep could be heard. She was even incapable of trashing free as well so instead let herself be limp as though she was unconscious. The man lifted her from the ground and jumped off and out of the room, returning to the direction of the Fukui compound.

* * *

_There's black and white but is there grey?_

_'No, not always' is what they say._

Sasuke sat up in his bad, looking out the nearby window. They didn't understand it at all. They said that the Uchiha and Fukui clan are fighting, have been fighting, and will continue to fight, until good triumphs over evil. He supposed that they meant that the good was the Uchiha clan. But why were they good?

The others didn't seem to be evil or wicked.

_But there is and they refuse to see it._

_She knows the truth and he believes it._

To him, they seemed exactly the same. The same lives, the same people, the same amount of goodness in their hearts. Which from what Sasuke could see was not that much. Miyu would always talk about good and evil and what they really were. And until now...he had never understood why.

_Her eyes see more than people know._

_Darker than night and more pure than snow._

Miyu knew about these things. She knew about the war and she knew that they should not be friends. She could see the grey. Well, she was the Angel so why wouldn't she find the common ground?

_They scar her soul and heal her flesh._

_The people around her do the rest._

That's right. She was the Angel. Sasuke was finally beginning to understand all of her messages that were buried into her words and actions. The deep rooted feelings inside her violet eyes were finally registering in his mind. Being the Angel was not just a blessing nor was it just a curse...it was both. It killed her and saved her in a vicious, never-ending cycle.

_He does not know what they see._

_They stare at her, cruel as can be._

He always saw them either stare in fear or in hate but had never recognized the emotion. Now he could see things for what they really were. Sasuke thought her life had been pretty easy going and simple, that she had been pampered and protected like a precious gem. The truth was, he thought that she was awfully spoiled compared to what he had gotten, and he also had to work hard for it.

Now he could see. The truth was nothing of what he had expected. She was not spoiled, pampered or protected either. In fact, just having her in the compound was not in any way protection. It was just the opposite, exposing her to the ruthless eyes of the people and the barred teeth of the dogs.

_All he sees is his best friend._

_Together forever until the end._

It was true. Miyu was his best and only friend, well, besides Itachi. He wanted them to stay together and be friends forever. He wanted to protect her from the people and everything around her and for him to become a great and powerful ninja. They would do it together and live out their dreams without the distraction of the world.

_Who would think the end would come so soon?_

_It would come tonight 'neath the sweet satin moon._

Tonight would be the night. The night where all of his hopes and dreams for the future would end. He couldn't live them out. He would not be able to. Not with what was about to happen.

_There would be chaos and blood would be shed._

_As he slept on, safe and warm in his bed._

Sasuke was supposed to be sleeping when it happens so that he wouldn't be a distraction. He wasn't even supposed to know about his, but oh how wrong the were to assume that he was sleeping. He would never sleep in a time like this, in a time of great pain and sorrow. Innocent blood would stained the ground, something that he just could stand for.

_His little angel would then be gone._

_Forever and ever while he lives on._

This would not be accepted. It wasn't right in any way, to kill, with no plausible reason. Everyone was selfish, Sasuke included. But he did not want her dead, only his, to be friends until the end of time. He could not live with her on his conscience to know that he didn't do anything about it. It seemed as though it was his only choice though, for no one would stop to listen to his pleas.

No one would listen to the screams of a child.

* * *

**Ta da!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go again.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Her eyes shot open to see a blinding light in her face, most likely the sun. Just then, Miyu remembered what had happened before. She shot up to feel a sharp pain in her side, which made her immediately lie back down.

What had happened?

The mystery man had come for her and now it looked as though she had returned to the Fukui compound. Taking a look around the room, she realized that her guess was, indeed, correct as she saw her room. It had her dresser and bed, along with her small brown teddy bear, time clearly making an impression on it.

It was home, a place that she was not sure of whether or not she wanted to return to. It was a place of sorrow and rage but she had also met her first and best friend there. Miyu could not tell which emotions were more powerful but did not have much time to think about it before there was the familiar sound of the door.

Miyu shut her eyes tightly at first, fearing for herself but then relaxed them so as to feign sleep. Like the vision of an angel, her long ebony hair flowed around her and was slightly wavy because of the hairdo that had just recently been taken out. The maids had combed it in an attempt to return her beauty and grace into her delicate image.

Her ivory skin had been washed as well, giving her a heavenly glow, the only words that could describe her now. Her cheeks also had a tint of pink from the warmth of the new day. Of course, Miyu knew none of this as she stared into the back of her eyelids, listening for any signs of movement.

She found them as quick as lightening. The footsteps coming towards her were heavy, meaning that the person was most likely male. A feeling of nostalgia soon swept over Miyu when she heard the footsteps approach even further. It was her father.

Resisting the urge to tighten her muscles, she made sure that her breathing was slow and steady and that every once in a while she would twitch as most do while sleeping. A hand caressed her dark locks again and again, while the sound of breathing was in the air. Not one other noise was heard during this time.

"Oh my Angel. Why have you not awaken? It's been so long and lonely without you here..." he started. It was soft and full of compassion yet it repulsed Miyu to her very being. Something about the tone was so wrong and not meant for her but for somebody else. Anybody but her. She wasn't certain about what it was. Her body told her to move away and to run and shake and shudder all of the feelings off but she layed there, almost completely motionless.

His hands continued to stroke her lightly, as if her body would shatter like glass if he applied even the tiniest amount of pressure. All she wanted was for him to go away. Inside, she screamed and trashed for help yet none came. He sang under his breath, a gentle tune, deep and slow. It was full of emotions that Miyu did not recognize and was not sure if she even wanted to.

"Fukui-sama, you have a visitor..." sounded the hushed voice of one of their maids. Shuffling was heard from her father along with an air of irritation.

"Not now, Keiko!" It was like he was an agitated hornet, the way he hollered at her. It almost made Miyu jump up in surprise but she maintained her quiescent facade. Any sudden movements and it would be revealed to them that she had already awoken from her unnatural slumber.

"B-but Fukui-sama! He's from the Uchiha clan!" Her voice shot out crisply, the total opposite of the usual Keiko, timid and benevolent. The words she uttered made him freeze, his grip tightening on her. The already existing pain intensified making her bite her lip to ease the cry that so eagerly wanted to escape.

The taste of metal had already flowed into her mouth, not much but enough to make her senses shiver. As strange as it was, blood made her tingle with excitement, which was definitely not normal for a young lady. "Hai, I'm coming." With this, her father stood and walked briskly to the door. Upon opening it, Miyu heard his footsteps slowly fade into the vast corridors of their home.

* * *

Another person stepped into the room, to look at the child who lay before her. "Miyu-sama, daijoubu desu ka?" she inquired in a gentle tone. The young girl opened her eyes to reveal the shade of deep purple, the cause of all around her. The eyes.

Miyu reached out and hugged her as a reply. Keiko wrapped her arms around the petite girl to comfort her, closing her emerald eyes and breathing at a steady pace. It seemed to bring the girl inner peace so she continued to do this for a few minutes before pulling back. Miyu looked to her but Keiko avoided her eyes.

What was hidden inside would be forever there if she had any say in it. One look into the eyes and you would be searched, violated, and unwoven before a girl of only eight. Such power was not meant for someone this young and to make matters worse, the daughter of the head. The maid pitied her and yet somehow, at the same time, envied her.

With the eyes, she was protected against any deceit or treachery, from anyone and everyone. Her mind was practically impenetrable, while suddenly, everyone around became vulnerable to her stare. Keiko would not fall to her will, she would not let the smoky amethyst meet the hard emerald. She refused to lose to this child of which people call the Angel.

Tears clouded the violet eyes of Miyu and though envy had control of her mind, it let go of itself to wash away into sympathy. In a way, she felt almost sorry for the girl, for she knew of what her father has done to her. They were all traumatic experiences but the worst of them would be the aftermath. It was sick and Keiko knew it but she refused to quit serving him.

It would all pay off in the end. Both Miyu and Keiko would obtain what they truly desired in a few years. Miyu would no longer have the Angel eyes and Keiko...she would.

* * *

**Kind of short but how do you like the twists?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm running out.**

**I think I'm going to have to write some more.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The walls of the compound were cold and rough to the touch as he brushed his fingers along them. He moved slowly, taking his time to feel every crack, every imperfection that lie on it's surface. With his eyes dulled and empty, and tears streaming down his face, numbing the cool skin, he halted his journey. Feeble fingers reached out to touch the spot stained with the crimson memories and the steely gaze. He could not. It was all the more painful to have the image burned into ones mind than just to have witnessed it for now he would forever remember what had happened.

A woman once stood here, terrified and screaming for help yet not alone. A daughter, only a child, a toddler, cried with her. Neither could understand what was happening and by the time that the woman realized it, her child had been taken from her. At this exact spot. The walls told the story, graphically, not letting him forget any of the details, the girl's life splattered on the concrete. Her story, the short days that she had survived through, everything that was her though she was no longer there.

Sasuke would not dare disturb that tale. He ripped his hand away from the spot, teeth clenched in fury. No one could have prevented it, and he knew that but somewhere deep in his heart, he felt a heavy weight as if something was pushing against his chest. 'Twas the guilt that chained him down and bound him for all eternity, taking away his breath, little by little. He should have known in time to prevent it, to stop it before it started, to warn the others of this treachery but such thing had not occurred. He had not known, he did not stop it, and he did not even have the chance.

Tears subsiding, he continued to journey on, tracing the walls, planning, scheming with all of his cunning. Crying would do nothing now but waste his precious time. Time that could be spent on his new life goal, revenge. Itachi would not go free for what he had done, the lives he had taken and the one that he had destroyed. Sasuke would stop at nothing to defeat him not only for the clan, but for the ache and pain that it had caused him, the mental stress, everything. Innocent blood would not be again spilt by Itachi's hand and no longer will he trust.

He knew better now. You cannot trust anyone in the world that he lived in, the time that was spent by people, not even questioning the consequences. The bitter taste of betrayal was one that he had in his mouth too many times to believe anything anymore. The world was not always a happy place and many a time, there were casualties along the way. He now knew this, his picture of reality had been painted, his life had been mapped out and until he fulfilled his dream, his destiny, he would not sleep. The existence that is Itachi would be wiped from the face of the earth and the name of Uchiha would forever be told, and Sasuke would make sure of it.

A sharp pain went through his mind, the brand that had been burned into his brain had left a rather large and blistered scar. He could still feel it though weeks had already passed since the incident, still feeling like a day. His hands shook with fear when he grabbed hold of the sides of his head, letting out a scream of pure agony and suffering. Like a torture chamber, his mind would never let him forget the horrific night that the naive and immature Sasuke had died.

Now, he was in limbo, nothingness, lost in a parallel universe in which he could not escape. What would become of him, no one knew but many fear for the worst, still hoping and praying for his sanity and their safety. For the blood of Itachi surged through his veins, pumped from his heart, and made him who he was, an Uchiha. He was just like Itachi, they decided, just like him. So they turned to the shadows to hide the frightened expressions and show their two-faced qualities.

But he was not blind, no, far from it actually. The translucent faces of the people became apparent, unmasked, letting him see what was truly being said. Deceit was now something that Sasuke could catch, never being able to before and he thought of it as a gift to help him complete his life. Never again would he be the fool who does nothing to aid and serve his comrades but the fool who fights to the end to save them. Pettifogging would no longer be a hassle, trickery would no longer be an obstacle for he would find it and rid himself of it before it was too late. With this new skill, Itachi would not again defeat him but rather be defeated. The hunter would become the hunted.

It wasn't too long before Sasuke could no longer stand the walls that mocked him, teased him, and made the seconds he spent staring at them pure hell. He raced through the vast, lonely streets of the compound which were once full of relatives that would stop whatever they were doing just to greet him. The thought of it only caused him to gain speed, throwing himself through the massive gates of the compound and into the rest of Konoha.

The clouds were winsome, gently drifting through the cerulean sky, smiling at him as he continued to run. All that Sasuke could do in retaliation was to send a frustrated scowl to them as they continued to toy, playing their all too cruel game. Everyone had a game of bestiality that they played at least once, dealing pain to the pawns on the board only to take them out of the game. Right now, he was a pawn, to the clouds, to the people, to Itachi and he did not enjoy even a second of it.

Breath came in small gulps and huffs now, forcing him to stop running, falling back against a wall not unlike the ones at home. However, these walls were not tainted with death but instead a heavenly glow, a sheer white shell making them all too familiar. Sasuke had been to this site before and with that, he had met one of his best friends that he had ever had, Miyu. The Fukui compound was indeed glorious, being one of the richest clans in the village, they had an abundant supply of money for various things. The Uchiha clan was not too far behind in that category though still falling short, but with the police force being dominated by the clan, they were able to keep up.

As he attempted to comprehend his own thoughts, Sasuke almost missed the tune that came creeping from behind him, getting louder and stronger with each passing note. They were flowing, slurred with the air that rushed through the instrument, something like a flute. The tone of it was slow and steady with a melancholy undertone that seemed to make the piece stand out on it's own in a sea of musics. The noise was not airy and the player seemed to have the knowledge and skill of an expert, switching through notes and time signatures as though it was as easy as counting.

But Sasuke noticed none of this, only taking into account the noise that came out of the technicalities. It was moving to him and seemed to tell a story, a tale so oddly familiar to him, as if it were his own. The music got to him, digging deep into his core, extracting the bits and pieces of his lifetime and replaying them, memories long forgotten now fresh in his mind. They flashed before him like a slide show, making his eyes grow wide with nostalgia and his mind go numb with exhaustion, from both the exertion of the body and the mind.

This music, it captivated him so, dragging and pulling him into the corridors of it's secrets. Slightly dazed, he started to travel along the sides of the wall, making his way towards the source of the psychadelic sensation. He stopped when he had reached a tree, tall and sturdy, where the sound seemed to be closest to yet still at such a great distance. It was coming from inside the compound, a Fukui no doubt, well, unless of course they had sent an invitation to another wealthy clan to visit.

The tree bark was rugged, worn by the hands of time, as Sasuke began to climb up the tree, grabbing the limbs that stuck out from it's trunk. Branch after branch, he continued on until he had reached a height even higher than the compound walls. The wind blew harsher, shaking the branch that he had started to shimmy onto, almost causing him to fall over but he held on. He had to find the one who could make him feel such things again, the one who would play the magic that was in the air, the one who could arise such a passion in him, that he felt almost contented.

Even the leaves in the trees decided to play tricks on him, moving in ways that obscured his vision, completely covering the mystery that was music, changing position when he moved to further irritate him. Why did the world insist on poking fun at the one who has just lost everything important to him? He had lost his family, murdered by the hands of his only brother, the one that he admired, idolized, and loved more than anything and anyone. He had lost himself in the rush of it all, the bloodshed and the loss of every little strand of sanity that still remained in his brain, in his life. But neither of that could put up with what had happened but a month before, something so terrible and horrific, that even the thought of it made him shudder with disdain.

Sasuke struggled to see who made those feelings of adoration bubble in his stomach, toiling with the twigs and leaves that fought to stay in his way. Still, he battled the tree surreptitiously, the breeze silencing his blows of fury and his grunts of discomfort until he finally ceased all movement, hardly even breathing. The silvery glint of the flute shined in his eyes, not uncomfortably, but enough to stun him for a brief second while also slightly blinding him. He jerked back an inch in order to see past the light, leading to his downfall, quite literally.

He hit the ground with a dull thump, not being able to land on his feet from where he was perched but rather on his backside. Into the garden of the Fukui compound and in front of a Fukui with a metal object which could be very useful for bludgering someone with. Instinctively, Sasuke lurched forward into a standing position, arms up ready to fight with a kunai in his right, hand wrapped tightly around it. His eyes which once bore a cold and calculating glare softened considerably, letting the onyx in them shine like they never had before.

His mind was racing for words, sounds, anything that could describe what he was feeling at the moment, so many things all at once. At a loss for all of these thing but silence, he stood, barely breathing, his muscles stilled, and his heart pumping faster than before, making a rather loud and constant thump. Even the wind ceased to tease him, silencing the surrounding word, like a vacuum, draining everything of colour and life. It was a terrifying experience, muffled and confused, Sasuke involuntarily cried out, causing everything to fade back into existence.

A hand seized his own, dragging him forcefully behind a bush not to far from his landing point and pushing him into it, hiding him from site before the person scurried back to their seat upon the deck. Twigs poked at him with such fierceness, torturing him slowly and painfully with it's many thorns, even drawing some drops of blood. Nature was furious that he had escaped it's grasp beforehand and was taken out of the game early, now setting the board up again but this time, the game was intensified. Struggling only seemed to worsen the pain.

Music once again filled the air but this time, it was a faster pace, harsher, panicky, as if the player was trying to rush something. This made Sasuke stop to think about who the mystery maker was, someone in which he had least expected, someone of whom he had thought to have passed on, someone who was supposed to be dead. _Miyu..._

She was supposed to have been dead, taken from the world by his clan following the lines of the ancient vendetta, not listening to his pleas. That night, when he had gone back to sleep after a slew of arguments and shouting, they had gone into the room and ended her short and empty life. They would never have the chance to speak again, to see eachother, to do everything that they said they would do in the future, and Sasuke would never get the chance to tell her how much she meant to him. Miyu had been his best friend, thought they had known of each other for only a brief amount of time, and he had treasured the time that they had spent together, always planning what he would say next.

It took a week to get Sasuke to speak with his parents again but his grief was apparent in his words, actions, in everything that he did. Regret pounded into their hearts but both brushed it off and let it roll off their backs. They thought that he would never understand why they had to do it and truth be told, he didn't. He could see no reason, nothing legitimate that would justify taking an innocent's blood, especially a child. Just because she was...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden discontinuation of the flute playing, and the sound of feet falling on the wooden deck. Sasuke fought the leaves back in order to see what was happening and as to why Miyu had stopped. She was perched on the steps while her father stared at her from above with an agitated expression planted firmly on his face. A few inaudible words were exchanged between them while Sasuke strained to hear what was being said. After quite a few unsuccessful attempts, he quit trying and decided to watch the scene unfold.

Fukui-san had never appealed to Sasuke as the type who cared deeply about his family, but perhaps he had misjudged for at the moment, his look seemed gentle, even serene in a way. To him, Kouhei had seemed to be as welcoming as a block of ice, frigid and grim, definitely not a pleasant person. Behind that, he was cunning and relentless, stopping at nothing to get his way, which meant bad news for Sasuke.

He looked back up to see Kouhei shooting Miyu a harsh glower with his hand raised high into the air. The young girl shook with fear at her father's gesture, throwing her hands above her to block the blow that had yet to come. It did not. Her hands lowered as she gazed up at the man, obviously confused, before he struck her across the face with his back hand, forcing her head to turn in the direction of the slap. And with that, Kouhei disappeared back into the safety of the house.

* * *

**Kind of longer than the others or is it?**

**Hope you enjoy and take my poll to vote for a pairing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I finally finished the next part. I haven't been on the computer in a while so...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Goosebumps still lined her once smooth skin as he retreated back into the depths of the shadows, a red mark plastered on her face. After scanning the area and determining that no Fukui was coming, Miyu ignored the stinging and jumped straight to her feet, running over to the bush where she had shoved Uchiha Sasuke. She knew that it was a mistake, that he shouldn't be here but somewhere in her heart, she felt as though it was right. When the poor boy emerged from the bush, he revealed many scratched and cuts along his arms, legs and even his face. A sticky red liquid dripped from his cheek, staining the skin in it's path a deep red.

"Oh my-! Are you alright!" she almost yelled in shock of the sight. Her hand shot out to touch the scratch in which the blood had come. Sasuke winced slightly when she grazed it, which only seemed to make her feel guilty, and retract her arm back so fast that if she hit someone, it would be a punch to rival Itachi's.

The thought of that name infuriated him to the core but he pushed those grotesque ideas and looked at her with a slight smile. "It's okay, I'm fine. Something like that wouldn't be enough to hurt me!" he replied joyously. Miyu could see the anger swelling within him, making dark swirls of roan red as it gathered, meaning that he was holding it back. Perhaps she had angered him when she shoved him into the thorny bush. A look of guilt appeared on her feminine face, distorting her features well. "H-hime-chan! Daijoubou, hontou!" Her expression did not waver as she looked from his face to the ground below them.

The grass was lush with the rainfall a few days back and had a healthy luster of deep green in it. It was obviously the most beautiful lawn that Miyu had ever seen, not that she had seen many before, never having left the compound. Everything that could have possibly been interesting was ignored completely in order to concentrate on her tiny blades of life. The anger still pulsed in his small body, keeping her focused on a ladybug that made its way onto the tip of the grass, before becoming still so that she could study its colour. "Hime-chan?"

His voice muffled the silence of nature and threw her into inner turmoil. What could she say? "Hime-chan, what's wrong?" Sasuke continued to probe her for the answer. A low muttering noise emitted from her but not loud enough for him to decipher it. After realizing that he had not heard what she had said, Miyu repeated her words but slightly louder. Sasuke was doing all that he could to listen, to undertsand. At last, he recieved his well awaited response, "You're angry."

The lady bug spread the shell on it's back to reveal dark, translucentwings underneath. They spread out, and began to move rapidly, hitting the air so hard that a faint buzzing was heard. Away from the grass it went, rising higher into the air before zooming off to another area of the garden, to another adventure. All was still except for the now gentle breeze that lingered in the air, blowing on both of the children's faces, sending pleasant shivers down their spines.

"What do you mean 'I'm angry'?" His voice was hushed and confused. How could he be confused when he was the one with the emotion unless he didn't recognize it?

"You're angry," Miyuresponded with equal quietness.

"No, I'm not. What are you talking about?" He stared at her, studying her once more. The makings of a true ninja, and a gifted one at that.

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes, a dangerous connection. Immediately, Miyu searched and reapedthrough his mind; a total invasion of privacy but extremely useful. Deeper and deeper she pursued the anger back to its source, its cause, its birth. The tunnels of his mind were quite dark, lit by only a single candle. Miyu ran, taking lefts and rights, tailing the beast to the lair of darkness. Cold eyes were there to greet her.

A shudder ran down her body upon looking into these eyes, the only ones that she deemed herself incapable of reading. "N-nothing, I don't even know what I'm saying." Her voice grew even softer than before while she looked down the the grass once more. Miyu suddenly felt very foolish, jumping to conclusions and making assumptions without checking the facts. It was not something that she did often and for some reason, she felt ashamed to have him witness her mistake. Heat rose to her cheeks, tinting them a light pink colour, though she couldn't tell at the time.

"Oh, Hime-chan. You're so confusing, just like a typical girl," stated Sasuke after quite some time of silence. Miyu noticed genuine confusion on his face before it morphed into a cheesy grin and she prayed that he wouldn't find out what she was talking about earlier. What drew in her attention more, was the word he used to describe her; typical. She thought that she was anything but typical even being slightly haughty and eccentric, the same as everyone else in the clan. Never would she have expected to be called typical, being the daughter of the head, practically royalty, a genius no doubt, and filthy rich among other things.

Typ·i·cal tip-i-k_uh_l

1. of the nature of or serving as a type or representative specimen.

2. conforming to a particular type.

3. normal, average, stock, usual

Was that at all her? Nope, definitely not. Miyu was convinced that in no way did that describe her, in fact, it described her polar opposite. She frowned slightly after concluding this, quite aloud, her frown even turning into something of a pout. Sasuke only laughed slightly, the anger slowly fading into nothing, his aura turning a warm and friendly shade of blue. The discovery had been made, the more you pout, the more Sasuke laughs. It was all she could do to laugh along, covering her mouth to reduce the noise and lower the alert that her father had.

After a few minutes she stopped laughing to put on a very serious face. "Which reminds me...what exactly are you doing here?" she inquired, getting straight to the point. Before he could even think about answering, she opened her mouth again, "Scratch that. Why did you come from the tree? Were you spying? Are you okay? What about th-"

This time it was Sasukethe covered her mouth, making her eyes go wide for a split second as she attempted to relax. "Calm down Hime-chan. If you're too loud, someone might hear you!" he whispered to her, harsher than expected causing her to immediately shut her mouth. As he pulled his hand away, her eyes found their way to the ground, obviously interesting her greatly. Apologetic mumbles erupted from her lips sending him into turmoil, thinking of what he had just done. "N-no need to apologize Hime-chan. I didn't mean it like that."

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Her tone of seriousness surprised him as well as her, being even more intense than the way she had spoken before. She hadn't meant to force such a strange and uncomfortable environment upon them but something urged her to draw out her older self, to stop the foolishness and get down to business.

As her face tightened to enforce her powerful voice, Sasuke's did as well. At that moment, they were not children. The breeze blew softly past them once more, somehow adding to the tension that surrounded the garden, a supposedly light-hearted area. "I asked you a question. What are you doing here...?" she repeated with the same tone of seriousness, eyes flashing slightly. More wind and more silence.

Purple eyes flashed dangerously before Miyu spoke again. "Leave." Eyebrows raised on Sasuke's part, voicing his obvious confusion. "Leave now and never come back, Uchiha." The words were not deadly or filled with malice but rather something of a pleading. It shone in her eyes as well. Everything about her begged and pleaded for him to turn around and run.

And that's what he did.

But of course, not before leaving the greatest gifts she could ever have.

* * *

**Review and remember to take the poll!**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here's the next _shorter_ chapter.**

**This is the chapter before something HUGE and I mean HUGE! happens!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

She noted the vicious flash that passed through his dark eyes as she spoke timidly, though her words still seemed to flow smoothly and fluently. Her own green orbs stared directly into his, searching for any sign of what he might do next, however obvious it may be. Keiko pitied Kouhei's daughter when he was angry or stressed for he would often use Miyu as an outlet. She knew that it wasn't right for him to do such things to his own daughter but another part of her was cruel and merciless.

It told her that the girl deserved it for being born so improperly and for owning the eyes. It was a dark and desolate thing, growing more crooked and twisted as each lonely day passed by. Because Keiko worked as a maid, she did not speak much and on some days, not at all. The other maids would be silent as she walked by, making the only person to talk to Kouhei, which she had no intention of doing.

These days alone and oh-so close to the Angel made the gears in her head turn in awkward ways or even break, creating a chain effect on the others. Darkness was starting to reek havoc on her mind, spreading to every nook and cranny but not yet surfacing on the outside. Sweetness and innocence shined brightly there, creating a comforting and welcoming glow.

It was sickening to her, the way she smiled and spoke with such politeness that these people didn't deserve. She was sickened by them, the 'superior ones' always looking down upon everyone else, even their own family. Disgusting. Just thinking about them almost made her want to shudder with disdain.

Keiko noticed Kouhei's frown tighten as if he was gritting his teeth at the news she had just given him. Miyu was going to get it and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it without themselves getting caught up in it. Kouhei would win everyone over for now.

But they all deserved to die.

* * *

Miyu's face contorted in pain when she shifted her arm. It was several different colours as the blood beneath the skin sat there with no room to flow. Numb was but another thing she wished she were for it would have been a relief from everything she had just experienced. Taking a moment to survey her surroundings, she realized that she was again within the confines of her room, a frown growing on her face.

Every time she had awoken, Miyu had found herself in that very room with nothing to do but wait. Irritating and agitating. That's all it was. The silence could eat away at her soul for hours and hours on end, devouring her slowly and painfully, weakening her mind. Soon enough, she would be crazy enough to try to escape.

The word made her body shiver in fright and also in some sort of delight. Escape. The word had haunted her for years, hanging right before her eyes but never within reach. Miyu did not yet have the strength to reach out and touch it, to hold it in her tiny hands, to embrace it. Never did she have the chance to step forward and claim what has been hers for the taking all this time.

Little girls are weak. They can not fend for themselves especially when they have been sheltered from the cruelty of the world for the whole span of their life. She was weak. Her father, the clan members, the eyes. They all made her weak. They all held her back from doing what she truly longed to do; to step into the wild and feel the fresh air fill her lungs with it's invigorating scent.

They held her back from love, the power of kindness and peace. She would never again be held close to another or feel another's fingers running through her hair. Her fairytale prince would never come to rescue her from the confines of her tower and true love's first kiss would not awaken her from her slumber. That pressing and exciting feeling that rushed through one's blood and made the heart beat faster and the breath to quicken would not be felt. She would never meet the one.

Something in her brought Miyu back to her senses of what was really there. The stale atmosphere of the room drove the excitement from her eyes and the feeling of pain soon replaced it. Her whole body felt bruised and beaten, some parts numb with exhaustion and others throbbing rhythmically. As much as she tried to force it, salty tears refused to fall, refused the reveal themselves to the walls, to admit defeat.

And there was nothing anyone could do...

Or was there?

* * *

**Review please.**

**Also, take the poll. I really need to have results.**

**This should be interesting in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here's chapter nine. I haven't written in a while but I decided to write today.**

**Hm...**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A cold breeze ran along the ground, wrapping itself around everything in its path. Few were out in the drizzle of the morning, deciding to save themselves from the dreary and depressing feel of the day. The streets were lonely and silent, the clouds covering the warmth of the sun and driving away all of the people that once walked there.

A mirror stood gazing at the girl in front of it, watching as her eyes looked herself over. They examined her facial features; her red lips, pale cheeks, curved eyebrows, and violet eyes. Her eyelashes were long and spread out with the help of mascara. Her hair was up in a tight bun with all but a few strands of hair kept away from her face and accentuated the kimono she was wearing. It was a shade of purple to match her eyes with some scarlet designs on it to give it a little flair.

The mirror watched her as she frowned at her reflection, not happy about what she saw. It wasn't that the girl repulsed herself or that she was concerned that the food she ate went straight to her hips. In fact, she knew that she was not ugly but rather very beautiful. Still, she was not happy with what the mirror had to show her.

Slender hands reached behind her back to remove the obi on her kimono. As the kimono fell to the floor, the girl did not bother to save it from the dirt and dust, simply leaving it to rot. The mirror looked at her again. Her body was thin and slightly curved, puberty already taking its toll on the young girl of thirteen. The light from the window shone on her back, making the mirror see more of a silhouette than a reflection.

The girl stared into to the mirror, trying to take in every detail of herself. A few moments of silence passed by before she moved again, heading towards a drawer close to where the mirror was. She slowly slid the compartment open and lifted the bottom piece to find what lie beneath it. The light shone of the blade of the dagger, revealing the intricate designs that were spread across it. Shaky hands gripped the handle tightly while she made her way towards the mirror again.

As the bun in her hair was let loose, silky black locks cascaded to her lower back. Picking up her kimono, she brought the fabric sweeping across her face, wiping away her makeup. Using water from a small basin, the girl completely washed away all of the cosmetics, letting her natural beauty free. Another look in the mirror brought a smile to her face.

The dagger was lifted from the bed with a steady hand. She was scared but ready to do what she was about to do. With a quick slash, her breath stopped, eyes shut, and her heart almost burst. An eye opened provoking a gasp at what she now saw in the mirror. The large group of hair collided with the floor in a pile at her feet. What was left of her hair was thin and grazed her shoulders lightly. The dagger crossed her hair a few more times in order to even the cut out.

Sliding the dagger back into the secret compartment of the drawer, she pulled out another item before going back to the mirror. It was a box. Removing its contents, the girl found what she was looking for; rubber gloves. She slid them on to protect her hands from staining. The liquid in one bottle was squeezed into the next and shaken to mix the chemicals. Hair dye.

She distributed it as evenly as possible through her hair quickly and quietly. Then she waited. The minutes passed by slowly and painfully, the fear that someone would walk in growly steadily. Silence...silence...silence. After thirty long minutes, not wanting to wait any longer, she ran into her washroom to shower.

When she got out, the cool air grew colder and goose bumps appeared on her skin. She held the towel close to her when shivers ran down her spine. After putting on her undergarments, she reached into the drawer again to pull out something in a plastic bag. Carefully taking the contents out, she placed them on the bed for inspection. She nodded a bit in approval before taking the clothes piece by piece into her hands.

Slipping them on, she turned to check the fit of the outfit. On the outer layer of clothes was a navy blue tank top with thick straps and a V neck that ended underneath her chest. Under that was a light purple tank top with thin straps that covered the lower area that the V neck didn't. The hem was laced as well as the shirt under it, though that was pale pink. The three thin layers showed at the bottom while only two showed at the top. A ruby red neclace hung from her neck and down onto the shirts by a black string, contrasting with the other colours that she wore. An interesting choice of jewelry.

Most of her legs were covered by black leggings that ended just under the knee and clung to her form tightly. The girl liked the feel of the soft and stretchy fabric and knew that it would be easy to do active sports with them. She pulled on a pair of navy blue shoes that closely resembled that of which a ninja would wear. They were comfortable and almost a perfect fit, just like the rest of her clothes.

She had hoped that it would be that way or else her whole plan would have been thrown off. Her plan of escape. The damp hairs hung by the sides of her head in clumps, straight and unimaginative. The white towel rubbed at the strands, soaking up as much water as they were willing to give up, leaving only a slight bit of moisture left. But with her hair drying quickly, it was obvious to Miyu that her hair had taken a dramatic change in colour, from jet black to a dirty blonde. She had used platinum blonde dye in order to get it the lightest shade possible.

All that was left to do was style it. A few moments of staring into the mirror brought an idea to mind. After combing her locks, she parted the hair into two low ponytails on either side of her head, closer to the back. Her long bangs were brushed to the right side with some remaining hair on both sides of her head. It wasn't anything fancy yet livened her look up enough to look normal. Almost forgetting, she pulled out a little container which held hazel colour contacts and inserted them into her eyes. Satisfied with her work, she began to clean up the mess that she had made, restoring the room to it's original cleanliness.

Her eyes swept around the room as she held a small backpack. She shoved in the dagger, a wad of cash, a blanket, and her worn out teddy bear. That bear was the closest thing to her best friend after **he **had left. She shook her head at the thought of that boy that she remembered oh so vividly and closed the bag. The window opened when her hand pushed against the cool glass. Without looking back, she climbed onto the frame and jumped to the ground below, landing soundlessly. Nobody was out in the drizzle. Perfect.

Her legs carried her to the wall before she started to climb the tree in the garden. The tree. The same tree he sat under and fell from so many years ago. The last time she had seen him was right there, by the tree. Again, Miyu shook off the thoughts and grasped at the tree's hard and strong branches, avoiding getting leaves thrown in her face. This was the last time she would set foot in that compound. And she couldn't be happier.

* * *

The boy walked silently among his team mates, not wanting to be bothered by their incessant arguing. The girl glared at her opponent and he glared right back at her, electricity practically crackling between them. The boy and his sensei just sighed with a defeated look. Those two were going to drive them nuts with all their bickering. It was then that he noticed something in the trees. "Hey, sensei?"

The man looked down at him. "Hm..?" The boy simply pointed at the tree in question making his sensei look up to that spot. There was a young girl, around his age, climbing down the tree next to the Fukui compound. A spaced out look appeared on his face before he walked over to the girl. "Excuse me, miss." The black haired boy noticed her jump at his voice before whipping around to face him. His team also stopped what they were doing to pay attention to what was happening.

"Miss, may I ask what it is you were doing?" the man asked while taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Climbing," stated the girl simply. Chouji chomped on his chips faster and fiercer than ever while listening to the conversation while Ino just rolled her eyes at him. _Troublesome..._

"Miss, why were you climbing the tree?" persisted Asuma with a suspicious look in his eyes. The girl stared into his eyes with a blank look, seeming to be studying him.

"What is she doing?" whispered Ino to her friends. Shikamaru just shrugged and yawned, wanting to go sleep. She shot him a disgusted look before turning back to the two figures in the distance.

"Were you trying to get in there?" Asuma asked her. She blinked a few times before shaking her head. "Oh? Then what exactly were you doing?"

"Just training..." she stated before walking past him and towards the genin. She flashed them a small smile as she approached. "Hi." Each of them looked at her suspiciously.

"You didn't go to the academy, did you?" Ino inquired. The girl shook her head. "So how are you a ninja?"

The girl was quiet for a moment before replying, "I'm not. I'm just training to be a ninja." She smiled at the technicality. "By the way, my name is Miyu-ki," she said awkwardly while bowing and finishing quickly with, "Just Miyuki." The girl gave a bashful smile for almost messing up her introduction to the others. _Very troublesome..._

"Ino," the blonde kunoichi stated before bowing politely. "That's Chouji and he's Shikamaru. That man that you talked to before was Asuma-sensei. We're team 10."

"Ah...", Miyuki mumbled before looking around at them all. "Nice to meet you." They all noted her politeness and smiled at her. Well, Ino and Asuma-sensei did. Shikamaru more of just yawned in a bored way and Chouji continued to eat his chips but at a slower pace.

Asuma looked at Chouji's impatient look. "We were just heading for the barbecue place. Would you like to come?" Shikamaru opened his eyes at his sensei. _Another girl? Super Troublesome._

"Thanks but no thanks. I really must get going but maybe we will see each other again," Miyuki said lightly. A smile graced her lips as she said this, giving her an innocent and graceful appearance. Absolutely charming. _Okay, maybe not **that** troublesome. _Shikamaru smiled slightly at her, also half smirking.

After parting, the team headed to the restaurant and sat down in Chouji's favourite booth. "I like that girl," said Ino before eating a small piece of meat. Chouji nodded, distracted by the food in his mouth and the food on the table. Shikamaru once again yawned. "Geez Shikamaru, what's wrong with you? Don't you get enough sleep?" An annoyed look was plastered to her face.

"No," he smirked. Instead of eating, he rested his head on the table only to dream about a certain mystery girl. A girl that he had only just met. Why? Like he knows. But what he did know, was that Ino would probably bug him about it forever if it ever got out.

* * *

As much as she would have loved to accept their invitation to lunch, Miyu..ki, had better things to do. Making friends was not an option right now. There would be time for that later for now, the first person she needed to see was the Hokage. **(Note: I will refer to her as Miyu because that's her real name but to others, it's Miyuki.) **She took a moment to look around before realizing something so utterly important to her plan, that without it, she would most likely fail.

She had never left the compound. She had no clue where she was. Deciding to give her sense of direction a chance, she began walking the opposite way of the others. Not many people were out on the streets though she didn't know why. It was probably the weather but what's a little water going to do?

Street after street she walked through. She'd get there soon, right? That's what she thought. It was another hour before she finally decided that she was lost. Great. Miyu cursed in her head at her stupidity. Apparently, a sense of direction was not a gift that she was given from those eyes of hers. She stood in the middle of an empty street looking around before she noticed a tall building with a HUGE fire kanji on it. _That's probably it. _A sweat drop rolled down her head at her stupidity.

Like a rat in a maze, she slowly made her way to the centre of the village. When she reached the front of the building, she paused in hesitation. Everything was depending on this. Everything. Her future and her life were hanging in the balance and this was the thing that would tip the scales, hopefully in her favour. A breath in and a breath out.

Upon entering the building, the feeling of nervousness returned to her, almost turning her legs into Jello. When she knocked on the door to his office, all breathing stopped. Papers shuffled around. "Come in." The voice was rough and and deep which could only mean a man. The tone of it was weary and aged but also calmed her nerves enough to open the door.

Behind a polished desk was a man wearing long and heavy robes of white and red. Atop his head was a large hat with the fire kanji on it in red. The hokage. Miyu, using the lessons she had learned from her clan, she bowed low and introduced herself politely. "Good afternoon, Hokage-sama. My name is Miyuki and if I may, I would like to ask you for your time."

Bushy eyebrows raised on his wrinkled face. "Miyuki. It's a pleasure to meet you." She could tell that he was surprised by her politeness. She stood straight again and smiled one of her famous smiles.

"Likewise."

He smiled back at her genuinely. His eyes were also aged but she could see into them just as clearly. Benevolence. Gentle. Yet there was still some ferocity in him. "What is it that you would like to speak to me about?"

"Ah, yes. I should get straight to the point." He nodded to this. "As you are probably aware, I am new to the village."

"Yes, the gate men notified me about your arrival. Where is it you're from?"

Without missing a beat she replied, "A village quite a ways away."

"You must be from an aristocratic family," he stated while smiling.

"Well, something of the sort."

"What are you doing here then?"

"I've set out on an adventure to become a ninja."

With that statement, the look on his face hardened. A serious air surrounded him as he spoke. "A ninja?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"You do know how dangerous the life of a ninja is, correct?"

She nodded. She had read much from books and had also secretly watched ninja battles within the compound. She had been on several missions from her father as a spy when everyone thought that she was too young to understand such things. It was through her that her father had gained so much power. She knew all too well.

"You will make many life long enemies. You won't be able to quit just like that."

"I know, Hokage-sama. I am willing to take the risk and go the distance," defended Miyu, raising her voice ever so slightly yet still remaining polite. Determination shone in her eyes and burned in her heart. The fire had been ignited. "I'm not going to quit no matter what."

A silence followed, long and pondering. A smile made its way onto the man's face, further wrinkling his face. "You know, you remind me of someone I know. Maybe you'll meet him." Miyu stayed silent as she watched the Hokage chuckle a bit. "Have you received any previous training?"

The question took her by surprise because she didn't expect him to give in so easily. "A little. I self trained for a while though I don't know how far that has gotten me."

"Then how about a little test?"

"What did you have in mind, Hokage-sama?"

"Just a few written tests and of course the physical tests. Only about genin level. Nothing too difficult."

__

I'm in.

"That sounds more than fair. When shall these tests take place?"

The Hokage paused to think for a moment making Miyu grow anxious. "How about you go to the Academy not to far down the road and give someone named Iruka this note," he replied while quickly scribbling something on a piece of scrap paper.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Can you find it yourself?" he asked while handing her the note.

"Hai. I will go there right now. Arigatou Hokage-sama." She finished with another low bow before taking off down the street. This time, the academy was not hard to find. There she saw a man walking by in the hall. "Excuse me, sir," she called after him.

He turned to look at her with his chocolate brown eyes. "Do you know where I could find Iruka-sensei?" At this he smiled slightly.

"I am Iruka-sensei. What is it?" he asked kindly. His brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail with his ninja headband across his forehead. A scar ran across the bridge of his nose and was very noticeable on his tanned skin.

"I am Miyuki," she stopped to bow. "This letter is form the Hokage." She handed it to him and watched as his eyes swept across the paper, taking in every detail.

"Okay, Miyuki-chan. Follow me."

* * *

**Okay, come back next time to see how Miyu does on the tests. Haha.**

**Also, check out ryomaeijiarehot. She's cool and she reviewed for me.**

**Nyeh. She's got some good stuff.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is going to be a shorter one but it says just as much. Hope you guys have been voting. I think I might close the poll soon so hurry if you want to choose the pairing!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

After hours of tiring and brain wracking tests, Miyu was finally released from the Academy. Truth be told, she didn't like it there but then again, it was better than home. No, not home. Better than the Fukui compound. That was no home. She had no home.

"Okay Miyuki. I'll grade your tests tonight. Or me and a few others," Iruka told her happily.

"Hai, sensei. Those were sure...let's just say that I might not be able to use my hand again for a while," Miyu joked back, laughing slightly. The man laughed heartily as well before saying goodbye.

Walking away from the academy, Miyu noted that the gloomy weather in Konoha had cleared up to leave a bright sun to shine and warm the people. Oh yes people. Lots of people. More people than Miyu had ever seen in one place at any given time. It actually frightened her slightly though she kept up her calm and collected facade. Slowly, she squeezed through the crowd heading to her destination of absolutely nowhere.

"Hey, did you hear that the heir to the Fukui clan has gone missing?" chattered a stranger in a small restaurant.

"Really? The girl?" questioned another man.

"Yeah. Apparently, when the maid came into her room in the morning, she was gone," replied the first man.

"Any signs of struggle?"

"Um...I don't think so."

"Maybe someone cleaned it up," muttered the second man to himself. Miyu's eyes widened a bit before she carefully moved closer to the restaurant. The sign on the small stand read 'Ichiraku', and the smell wafting through the air was unique to anything the girl had ever smelled before. Curious as to what it was, she walked right into the cozy inside of the stand.

There she found a small group of people sitting and eating something that she identified as 'ramen'. Of course, she had never had any of the stuff herself but she had read about it in her encyclopedia. Okay, so she somewhat of a nerd. Deal with it.

The group didn't seem to notice her entrance so she walked over and sat on a stool a few away from them. That was when a perky young woman went up to her from behind the counter. "Welcome to Ichiraku's! What would you like today?" she chirped. Miyu looked unsure for a moment and slightly awkward as the people form before turned to look at her.

"Um...any recommendations?" Miyu asked unsure of what there was to offer.

"How about some beef or miso ramen?" the woman suggested.

"Beef, please."

"Just one moment!" was what she said before she skipped away to prepare the food. A sigh escaped from Miyu's mouth once she was out of earshot though right after, she sat straight up and looked at the people who looked away. Except for some blonde boy with a few empty bowls beside him. He wore something of a track suit that was bright orange with some blue parts to it. He wore the same ninja sandals as hers along with a hitai-ate across his forehead.

"Hi. The name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage someday!" he half shouted to her, startling the poor girl. Obviously, he didn't seem to notice for his cerulean eyes still twinkled brightly in excitement. "This is the part where you introduce yourself, you know," he said to her as if she were slow. Ignoring this, Miyu smiled her smile again.

"Why hello, Uzumaki-san. My name is Miyuki," replied Miyu formally. Originally, she hadn't planned her name to be Miyuki but the name 'Miyu' slipped out of her lips before she coudl stop herself. Therefore, she had to cover it up somehow or she wouldn't have made it this far in her plan.

"Haha! Uzumaki-san? Call me Naruto!" he yelled back. Great. Now she would be deaf. That definitely could be good for her plan. She hid the annoyed look that was itching to crawl onto her face.

"Okay, Naruto-kun. I will."

"You're so polite. Quit it. It's weird," Naruto told her while frowning.

"I can't help it, Naruto-kun. It's how I was raised," Miyu retorted lazily.

"Hey, how come I've never seen you around before?" he asked, totally ignoring her previous comment.

"Because I just came to the village today."

At this, an older man with spiky silver hair and one dull black eye tuned in. Across the other eye diagonally, was his hitai-ate and covering the rest of his face was a Prussian blue mask. He wore the same colour sweater and sweatpants with a green vest over the sweater. Gloves covered his hands white bandages covered what the pants didn't; from the knee down to his ninja shoes. "Today, you say?" the man questioned?

"Hai. Today. May I ask why you wanted to know?" Miyu asked, already knowing what he wanted to know. The heiress to a prestigious clan goes missing on the same day that new people arrive? Can you say 'suspicious'?

"It's nothing. Are your parents here with you?"

"No, actually. I came here to become a ninja while my parents decided to stay in my old village," she explained.

"Ah...what village is that?"

"It doesn't really have a name strangely. But it's far down south."

The man paused for a moment to stare into her eyes for the signs of a lie. Miyu knew better than to let him in. Besides, she owned a magnificent pair of eyes that could deter every sign of a possible lie from reaching the surface. Instead she searched him. Behind the dull blackness, she found many emotions, memories, experiences. Very many that it was almost overwhelming though thankfully, he looked away.

"So you came to be a ninja, you say?" he inquired, changing the topic quickly.

"Hai. I have already discussed with Hokage-sama the details. I also took tests from the academy. Iruka-sensei was very kind but my hand is still cramped from all of that writing," Miyu said light heartedly.

"You met Iruka-sensei?" yelled Naruto once more.

"Naruto-kun, must you shout?" She tried desperately to stay calm.

"Yes! Iruka-sensei was our teacher when we were in the academy!" Glass was breaking.

"Is that so?" Miyu responded with mock interest, now focusing on the ramen that was placed in front of her. After saying grace, she pulled apart her chopsticks and inserted the noodles into her mouth. The taste was different than what she had eaten back at the compound but it satisfied her taste buds, leaving her without complaints.

"Yeah, he's great, isn't he? But this is Kakashi-sensei. He's a jounin so he's probably stronger than Iruka-sensei," went the rant of Naruto. She only heard it at the back of her mind. _So that's Hatake Kakashi. He's the one I read about...'The Copy Cat Ninja'._It's true that there was a small section in something that she had read that mentioned his name, saying that he copied over 1000 jutsus.

"Mm hm..." she mumbled, still eating her ramen slowly.

"Oh, guys, introduce yourselves!" scolded Naruto to the other two whom Miyu had yet to even look at. She didn't look at anyone, only the food in front of her.

"Fine Naruto. I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you," voiced a young girl sweetly. She had equally sugary hair of cotton candy pink and apple green eyes. _A candy apple._Her skin was pale unlike Naruto's tan and her smile was also a few hundred times smaller or in other words; normal. Her outfit was a red dress-like piece and teal shorts that clung to her legs. The hitai-ate was used as a headband in her long hair while she also wore the same shoes as everyone else.

"Likewise..." replied Miyu. Meeting people was just something that she was used to from all the times where she had to meet associates of her father. Of course, none of them were as nice as the people she had met today and definitely not as colourful.

A silence followed those words as she looked down at her food again.

"And the asshole is Sasuke," said Naruto, breaking the dreadful silence. At that comment Sakura hit the blonde boy in the head and threatened him about insulting 'her' Sasuke. She was obviously very bipolar, as Miyu decided. Then she processed what it was that Naruto said causing her to look up perhaps a second too fast.

"As in...Uchiha Sasuke?" Miyu asked quietly. Then she looked to see the person in question. He had spiky raven hair and pale skin that contrasted greatly with his onyx eyes. He wore a blue, high collared shirt and white shorts that ended at the knee. From the knee down, he had bandages and then his shoes while from his elbows to his wrists, he had arm guards. She saw him from the side so she noticed the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt; a red and white fan.

"What of it?" sounded a stoic voice. The cruel eyes of the Uchiha cut through her completely, almost forcing tears to her eyes. It looked like him but he had changed. The wall she had built almost fell but she forced it to remain strong, looking at him with little indifference. Inside his eyes she saw anger, hate, and blood lust.

"Yeah, what's so special about him? Wait, are you a fan girl already?" Naruto asked, angry and surprised.

Miyu shook her head a bit, not taking her eyes off of the other boy. "It's nothing of the sort. I was just...asking."

While Sasuke looked away, Naruto and Sakura gave her confused looks. "What do you mean, Miyuki?"

"It's nothing. I've...got to go," she told them, paying quickly for her ramen before running out. Her feet carried her to the edge of the forest where she hid among the trees with her heart beating harshly and her breath coming out loudly. Could it be true? Could that really be the very same boy that she had known back then?

"Get it together, Miyu," she whispered. "That was then and this is now."

The only explanation for it would be the massacre. The deaths he had seen, the blood that had been spilt. Everything from her disturbing dreams. All of those must have taken a great toll on him. It happened a few weeks before their last meeting, the news spreading quickly though not quickly enough. She had not known about it when he had last come around or else she would have said something.

_Blood, Sweat, Tears._

The thought made her shutter. Everything was so..vivid. The corpses, the screams, and the pain. Miyu slid down a tree, clutching the sides of her head, trying to force those images out of her mind. And her mind was strong.

No wonder that he became like that.

Though it looked as though she had seen it first hand, she had not and he had. And his mind was frail, as if could break as easily as glass in a herd of angry bulls. The anger made his aura glow red while the hate tinted that red with a foreboding black; the blood lust making it bubble. It was almost as terrible as what she had seen inside of Naruto. The thoughts swirled around in her head, spreading over every inch of her body, forcing her limbs to go numb. Drums sounded within her, tears clouding her vision more with every beat.

A searing pain and a tearing feeling.

A scream of pure terror.

Evil eyes of blood red.

Sinister chuckles.

Darkness.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. More coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so it's decided that this is a SasukeOC story. That's what the votes said folks.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Naruto sat silently as he stared at the girl in front of him with confusion and worry. Though they had just met that afternoon, she had been kind to him and he thanked her for it. Not many people in the village accepted him as easily as she did. Her face was pale, her sleep unnatural and uneasy. He knew that there was something wrong with her when he found her lying in the forest with tear stains on her face.

Staring at her then made him notice something he had never noticed before, being distracted by his ramen. Her face was pale and in the darkness where she lie, the moon illuminated her. The hair in her ponytails had come out and was now in a mess around her while the tears from earlier still left their mark on her cheeks. The clothes she wore had mud and dirt on them as well as her arms and legs.

Through all of these imperfections, Naruto still noticed her beauty, the heat rising to his face. Her figure was curved and her face, mature. What the boy subconciously focused on though, were her lips, soft and pink. They made him want to lean in and place his own there, to feel the connection. _You like Sakura-chan. Remember that._

He tried to reassure himself of his faith to Sakura and backed away a bit. Biting his bottom lip, he leaned forward again slightly. _But she's so pretty...No! Sakura. Only Sakura...and I just met Miyuki today. Miyuki...even her name is beautiful. No! God damn this!_ He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to escape from the trance she put him in.

"N-Naruto-kun?" mumbled a high pitched voice, making his eyes snap open.

"Miyuki-chan!" he yelled, pulling into a tight hug.

"Uh...Naruto-kun, could you...let go?" he heard.

With a blush appearing on his embarrassed face, he apologized and released the girl from his grip, suddenly feeling cold. Her body was so warm to his. _Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! _"Gomen..." he whispered, looking away.

"That's okay. But where am I?" she asked him, looking around.

"This is my house. I found you in the woods and I figured that I should just leave you there, right?"

"Oh. You didn't have to."

"But what kind of friend would I be if I left you?"

Miyuki didn't reply for a while. "Do you really mean that?" she asked, almost inaudibly with tears in her eyes.

"Ahh...don't cry. What did I say?" Naruto looked at her nervously, wondering what it was he did to make her cry.

"Are you really my friend?"

"What? Of course, Miyuki-chan," he smiled happily. Before he realized it, the warmth returned, her body pressing against his. Her arms wrapped tightly around him. _Maybe, I can forget about Sakura for a bit, right? _He closed his eyes when his arms went around her and he teld her trembling body, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun. I shouldn't be crying like this," he heard her say. The words were also slightly muffled from his shirt.

"No. You can do whatever you like. I don't mind..." he trailed off.

"Arigatou...Naruto-kun..." she choked out.

The boy gripped her tighter. He had the desire to comfort her and to make it all better. Whatever it was. To have and to hold, in sickness or in health, until death do they part. _Dammit Naruto. You met the girl today and you're thinking about marriage!_ But it was true, that even though he had not known her long, her beauty had captivated him since the second that he laid eyes on her. _Sakura doesn't like me anyways..._

* * *

It was morning when Iruka sat in his classroom, preparing for the day and Miyuki walked in, greeting him good morning. He smiled at her warmly and told her to sit in any desk. He watched as the young girl chose the seat in front of him, crossing her legs and clasping her hands together on her lap. She sat straight up and stared at him, seeming to be waiting for something.

"Oh right! Your tests!" he snapped up in realization. "I'm sorry. It's been a long morning," he told her, sweat dropping slightly. Miyuki only giggled slightly but remained attentive. "Well, it took a while to grade all of them but I got it done."

"And...?" the girl questioned anxiously.

"Let's start with your physical tests," suggested the sensei. "Your chakra control, taijutsu, ninjutsu, weapon control; all very good. Your genjutsu is even better. But what I was really impressed by was your written tests. You actually beat the scores of the top rookie. He was an old student of mine, Uchiha Sasuke." To tell the truth, she had done the best that Iruka had ever seen.

Miyuki raised her eyebrows slightly. "Uchiha-san? I've met him. Along with Haruno-san and Naruto-kun. You know, Naruto-kun speaks very highly of you."

"Oh, really?" he asked sheepishly. That Naruto. Even though he knew he should pick favourites, that boy was his. He was glad that the flamboyant blonde still remembered him and didn't move on to bigger and better things. Well, he did, after all, buy Naruto ramen often. "Anyways, back to the topic. You have successfully passed the tests. I would be honored to give you this..." Iruka opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out a hitai-ate.

The smile on her face grew wider as she walked over to his desk. The man had always enjoyed to give these out to the students that deserved them. It was what people called 'The Reward of Teaching'. "Arigatou, Iruka-sensei!" the girl chirped happily. He smiled back at her. _Such a cute little girl..._

"Okay, Miyuki. You should go see the Hokage now. He'll tell you what to do next."

"Hai. I will. Arigatou," she said before running out of the classroom. Iruka sighed, satisfied that he made another kid's dream come true. Then he looked down at the desk in front of him...or what would have been the desk in front of him. Instead he saw a very large stack of papers. Due today.

"Ayaa!"

* * *

"Hokage-sama, I passed all of the tests," said Miyu to the man behind the desk. He smiled brightly at her and nodded as if he already knew that she would be able to. She looked at the hitai-ate that she held in her hand. The cloth part of it was blue and the metal in the middle was shiny, new, and unscratched. Konoha's symbol was embedded into it. Ninja wore those. And soon, Miyu would to.

Absorbed by the glory of the object in her hand, she jumped when the door was swung open violently. "Hokage-sama! Why hasn't there been a search yet?" yelled an angry voice. A voice that made all of the happy feelings in Miyu's body disappear only to be replaced with fear. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was halted.

"Kouhei, calm down. We are organizing one as we speak," replied the Hokage calmly. Her father was here. In this very room. Where she also was! And he looked like he could kill someone when he looked at her, making her look at the ground fearfully.

"It's not going fast enough. Some bastard kidnapped her! She's out there somewhere, probably being tortured and the search party is still being organized!" the man spat out. "Dammit, Sarutobi! If you don't hurry it up, I'll go and search for her myself and you know damn well where I'm going to look first!"

"Do not raise your voice at me, Kouhei! And do not dare step foot in the Uchiha compound!" the Hokage retorted forcefully. He had stood up and slammed his hands on his desk and glared at her father. It was the first time that Miyu had seen that side of him and she hoped that she wouldn't ever see it again. "Do not force me to have to send you to solitary confinement!"

"You wouldn't," dared her father.

"I will not have you murdering a child and especially him!" shouted the Hokage before quieting down. "Do not doubt me, Kouhei." The tone in his voice was low and dangerous, the glare never leaving his face.

Her father held his look for a while longer before sighing in frustration. His face was covered by his hands as he screamed in irritation. Standing up straight, he turned to Miyu who had shrunk back during the argument, sending her a deathly stare. She held back the scream that climbed up her throat and the urge her feet had to run. It was all she could do to stop shaking and look him in the eyes, not backing down from the fight.

"Che, brat," was the last thing he said before storming out of the room in a huff. Oxymoron: Silence is deafening. But it was. The Hokage sighed in exhaustion before sitting back down in his chair and looking back to her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Was that Fukui-sama?" Miyu asked.

"Aa. His daughter-"

"Went missing. I've heard," interrupted Miyu, though not rudely. "There's a lot of talk about that."

"Well..." he paused to sigh once more. "I hope that we can find her. She's only about your age and has never been trained as a ninja."

"Oh. Well, good luck with that," she replied while crossing her fingers. The last thing she wanted was to be found. The only good it would do her would be to be murdered by her father or locked up forever with no windows. The man just nodded and put on a thoughtful face. _He looks so...wise._

"Now what were we talking about, my dear?" he asked. Insert anime sweat drop here. Miyu just laughed it off, feeling kind of foolish because of her previous thoughts.

"I passed the ninja tests," she stated simply.

"Oh, right!" he exclaimed with a look of realization. "Since you have proven yourself to Konoha, you will need a team," he explained, pulling a large yellow file from his drawer. She waited as he flipped through page after page in a stack of papers. "Hm...do we have an open team...?" he murmured. Miyu was silent just watching as the Hokage skim over every page in the folder. Quite awkward if you ask me.

So instead of watching him, the girl decided to look around the room. The walls were decorated with photos of important people of the past and random certificates. There were plants in the room, some fake and some real, to make the atmosphere more alive. Filing cabinets were everywhere, probably holding loads of secret information about the village, missions, and assassinations. Miyu took a moment to think about how much she could learn if she somehow gained access to them.

"It seems as though all the three man teams have been made. Wait...I think we have a few teams available. You'll fit in nicely with Team Mamoru. They'll be back in a few hours from their mission so you can just wait outisde of the office," he told her, smiling slightly.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama," she said, bowing and exiting the room to sit in one of the chairs in the hallway. She let out a relieved sigh to be finally let out of that room. Again, the hitai-ate in her hand glimmered in the light, catching her eye. _Oh right...where shall we put you? _Miyu thought for a moment before taking the end of the cloth and tying them near the back of her neck, letting the metal hang down no farther than her collarbone. Then, she waited.

As the hours passed, Miyu's attentive state lowered until she was only half conscious, giving the One Thousand Mile Stare. The clock above her head ticked loudly but she couldn't make the effort to check the time. Colours blurred before her eyes but she could not register exactly what they were nor did she really care. Loud, garbled noises boomed slowly and deeply. _What the hell...?_

"She seems kind of dumb if you ask me," a male voice stated. It was crisp yet still had a higher pitch compared to some one like her father or the Hokage. Miyu guessed that it was somebody maybe a year or two older than her. "Is she really our new team mate?"

Miyu jumped up in surprise to see three people standing in front of her. The one on the right leaned in close to her face. The first thing Miyu noticed were his eyes, sharp and intense, shining with a bronze colour. His brown hair reached the bottom of his neck and his bangs fell to the left side of his face, covering most of his hitai-ate (which was on his forehead) and almost covering his eye. It accented his fair skin, making him look almost feminine and quite...well...attractive.

The slightly baggy sweater he wore was black and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his hands covered by fingerless gloves which were also black with metal on the back. His shorts were beige and went down below his knee while a dark brown belt held them and a few scrolls in place. The ninja shoes he wore were black as well instead of the blue that she had.

His hand reached forward and grabbed her chin, moving to force her head from side to side. "Doesn't look all that special to me," sounded his voice which Miyu recognized as the one from before. She raised an eyebrow at his harsh and blunt words.

"Kiyoshi, don't be rude," the sensei told him. The man was tall with pale skin and spiky hair of light brown. His hitai-ate was across his forehead like Kiyoshi's with a small bit of it covered with spiky bangs. His bright green eyes twinkled as he smiled kindly at her. The outfit he wore was similar to what most other Konoha ninja wore. Despite his rank, he seemed quite young, perhaps only in his early to mid twenties. "Call me 'Mamoru-sensei'," he told her while bowing.

"Miyuki," she told them. The boy she recognized as Kiyoshi looked disinterested while the other smiled at her strangely. She didn't recognize the look in his eyes for she had never seen it before or that she could remember.

"I'm Daichi," he told her, his deep red-brown eyes looking her up and down. It actually slightly disturbed her for some reason. His features were more masculine than Kiyoshi's and his eyes less intense. Bangs fell over his hitai-ate (which was across his forehead) with the most interesting colour of silver. It was unlike Kakashi's silver because it was less grey and it seemed to shine in the light. The rest of the mop of hair was jet black.

He had on a short sleeved black shirt with a design on it similar to blood spatter in red. Bandages were wrapped from his elbow and down, leaving his upper arm exposed. The pants were close to the ones that Mamoru-sensei wore except that they were black along with his ninja shoes. Bandages also covered his legs. There was a lot of black. It made him look really dark and sinister.

"Hi..." Miyu said, attempting to ignore the stare.

"Don't mind them. Kiyoshi is shy and Daichi just likes you," Mamoru-sensei told her, still smiling.

"I'm not shy. I just think that we could have gotten someone better as our team mate," the first corrected. There was no protest from the second however, making the girl feel uneasy.

"So, Miyuki, where are you from?" asked Daichi as he put his arm around her shoulder.

She moved away to stand near the sensei. He seemed like a reasonable man. "A village a few weeks away," she replied. _No touchie!_

"We hear that you're an aristocrat, like us," says the boy, oblivious to Miyu's actions.

"Something of the sort," she replied, squirming on the inside. That boy gave her the creeps.

"Daichi, you can talk later. Follow me," Mamoru-sensei instructed. They all did as they were told and followed the man silently out of the building. While Kiyoshi stayed away from her, the other boy did not.

"Yeah, we're the 'rich kids', as some people say. That's probably why Hokage-sama put you on our team," he explained. Miyu just made a "Mm-hm" noise. After an awkward silence, the boy started chatting his mouth off again with something she didn't bother to pay attention to. After ten minutes of walking, Miyu decided to tune back in, to find his arm around her once again but this time, around her waist. "Everyone calls us snobs because we have money but we're not really that bad."

"You mean I'm not that bad," cut in Kiyoshi. "You brag about it too often."

Daichi just glared. "Well, sorry," he said sarcastically. "You're not an angel either."

"I never said I was."

"Good, because you're not. You're just an asshole."

"Think what you want." His face stayed nonchalant at the insult and he just continued to walk as if nothing had every been said. _Perhaps this is normal?_Miyu felt Daichi's grip tighten in anger.

"Fuck you." And with that, the argument had ended.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**How do you like my OCs?**

**Oh yeah, don't think of Kiyoshi and Daichi as Sasuke and Naruto.**

**They're totally different no matter how much it seems like their the same.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, to clear things up, Miyu is not a Mary Sue. When I said she beat Sasuke's scores, I meant only on the written test. The others were more average. Got it?**

**Oh yeah, and when it comes to battle scenes I don't really care about...I kind of don't describe them. If it's important, I will but otherwise...know this.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

The next week unnerved Miyu to the very core, what with the search party on the move. She knew that if she was ever found out, she would be killed or worse. It had everyone in the village talking and sharing theories about what might have happened to the girl. So far, nobody has even uttered a word about her running away, probably thinking that a girl who had 'everything' wouldn't even consider that. People thought that she had a fabulous life back in that dull old compound.

The team was supposed to be meeting in the training grounds at 7:00 in the morning. The girl wasn't sure exactly what time it was because she didn't have a watch but the sun had yet to rise, leaving it slightly chilly. Sitting up against a tree, she crossed her arms to shield them from the morning air. With a little help from Naruto, Miyu had been rapidly adjusting to the village, learning and experiencing new things. It actually wasn't as hard as she originally thought it would be.

Things with the team seemed to get better despite Kiyoshi and Daichi's arguing. It didn't happen too often but she could tell that they weren't very fond of each other. The black haired boy also seemed to get even closer to Miyu than she was comfortable with. He would always find a way to be near her and to put his arm around her or something like that while still being as far away from the other boy as possible. No matter what Miyu did, she couldn't seem to rid herself of him.

Kiyoshi was much different than Daichi. He didn't try to get close to her nor did he push away from her. He actually lived up to his name. He was a quiet one who only talked when he had something to say and never did he tittle-tattle or prate. The two had not spoken a word since the day that they had met. Usually she would be wise and ignore him but curiosity took over whenever she looked into his eyes.

They were hardened and lacked compassion, being slightly condescending. Because of his powerful facade, Miyu found it difficult to get into his head and to understand him properly. So any information she gathered was utterly useless and left her to play a guessing game. Perhaps he thought that he was superior to others?

That sounds more like Daichi.

He was more snobbish and less serious than Kiyoshi was. When it came to normal people, he called them poor, despite how well off they were. Naruto was someone that he picked on a lot when he found out that Miyu shared a living space with him.

"Wow, Miyuki. How do you even breathe the same air as that rat?"he asked.

That was what ticked her off the most. To her, Naruto was almost like an older brother; the sibling she never had and when Daichi insulted him, all she wanted to do was punch him in the face. But knowing that Mamoru-sensei would scold her, she remained ladylike, only being violent during training.

"Ne, Kiyoshi-san, do you know what time it is?" Miyu questioned, politely. That was another thing. When they had first met, she had called them all by their last names as a sign of respect until they all told her otherwise. None of them said they wanted to be called by their last names so she changed the names yet still held the honorifics. Except for Daichi. She had no respect for him.

"I don't have a watch," he stated without looking at her. She was used to this. Every morning when she came to the training grounds, he would already be waiting there. They usually spent this time in silence. "But I can tell you that we have about a half hour wait before sensei gets here."

"How do you know?"

Kiyoshi closed his eyes slowly. "I've been doing this for over a year. I can tell."

"Oh. Well, what time do you get here in the morning?"

"Roughly 5:00."

Miyu gave a confused look. "Why so early?"

He turned his head to look at her for a moment. His light eyes were softer than they usually were in the day time. Probably because it was morning. "Because..." His eyes closed again as he took a deep breath. "Patience is a virtue. If you can learn to wait, then you can learn to do a lot of things," he spoke wisely.

"That...actually makes a lot of sense."

Then there was silence.

It wasn't until an hour laster that Daichi showed up, about half an hour after Mamoru-sensei did. Kiyoshi was right. It was a half an hour wait. "Ohayo, Miyuki-chan," he greeted.

"You're late," snapped Mamoru-sensei. Usually, he was pretty calm but when you were late, you should be afraid. Daichi just rolled his eyes.

"I woke up an hour ago. I have a lot to do in the morning, you know."

"Like what? Your hair?" Miyu asked sarcastically. She would only ever talk like that to Daichi.

"Yes," he replied.

"Next time, it won't be tolerated," said Mamoru-sensei dangerously. Miyu shifted backwards a bit and away from Daichi in case their sensei decided to bite his head off. The boy just mumbled a 'whatever' before snaking his arm around Miyu's waist, ignoring her glares and foiling her escape plans. "You have a mission to do so come on!" barked sensei.

None of them dared to speak as they followed the man out of the training grounds. The Hokage had given them a high rank mission because both Kiyoshi and Daichi had been genin for over a year and were perfectly capable of completing difficult missions. The only thing was, Miyu wasn't sure whether or not she could handle a mission at this level. She had only been a ninja for a week and only a genin.

"Okay, you three," Mamoru-sensei said, coming to a stop at the gates of Konoha. "This is the assignment..." he trailed off, holding an envelope out to Miyu. She took it gently, holding her body back from shaking and revealing her nervousness. As she began to remove the contents of the tanned envelope, the boys moved closer to her on either side. What she pulled out was a piece of paper.

The boys moved in even closer to see what the paper said. Daichi grabbed her hand to pull it closer to him and Kiyoshi, not wanting to be close to the boy, just moved closer to Miyu. When they were but inches apart, heat started to travel up her face. Trying to stop it, she read what was on the page to herself.

It seemed to be a profile of a man who's picture was also on the top left of the paper. He had shaggy dark green hair and steely gray eyes that glared into the picture. His skin was more on the tanned side and he had a long scar going down his right cheek. Apparently, his name was Himura Isamu and had committed several crimes some years ago.

"We are supposed to assassinate him...?" Miyu had meant it as more of a statement than a question.

"Very good, Miyuki. You are to kill him and leave no evidence," answered Mamoru-sensei. Miyu studied the sheet harder.

"But according to his crimes...he'd be an S-rank criminal," she pointed out.

"Right again."

"We couldn't possibly do this, sensei," she told him seriously. And the girl was not only speaking for herself. She could see the look that passed through both Daichi and Kiyoshi's eyes when she mentioned that he was at such a high rank. They weren't ready.

"I believe you can. It's not as hard as it looks."

Miyu still had a doubtful look on her face. "But you're coming, right?"

"I'm afraid not," he said sympathetically.

"What do you mean, sensei?" cut in Daichi. "We are supposed to do this alone?"

The man was silent for a moment, looking at the ground. "You should leave now. Remember to burn that paper once you leave the village," he reminded. Before they could say anything, he had left to where ever it was he went to. The three of them looked around at each other.

Why would they send only a few genin to do this?

"Let's go..." mumbled Kiyoshi as he started walking out of the gates. Giving each other one more look, Miyu and Daichi followed him quickly.

"Kiyoshi-san, are you sure we can do this?" Miyu stood in front of him. He didn't look at her.

"It doesn't matter. It's our mission so we're going to have to try," he replied roughly. The other boy glared at his tone.

"Don't be rude to her, Kiyoshi. This is, after all, her first mission."

He said nothing and started to walk past her. "Kiyoshi-san, you're the leader, right?" she asked him.

"Who said that?"

Miyu ran to catch up and walk beside him, Daichi trailing not too far behind her. "I did," said the girl. "You seem to know what you are doing," she added.

"Then I guess I am."

"So we're heading to Kumogakure..." Miyu remembered reading about the last place he was sighted. "We're going to have to be very careful with him. He is a trained killer and we're going to have to be mighty lucky not to be caught first."

"Hm...So we've got Miyuki, the brains, Me, the brawn, and what are you, Kiyoshi?" Daichi's words were biting. The girl put on a frustrated look.

"Daichi, not now. We have to get going and we need to think of a strategy to get this guy," she scolded. At her request, he immediately stopped talking to burn the paper that he held. "What should we do?" She looked to Kiyoshi once more to turned to her.

"We run."

* * *

Sasuke walked in silence as Naruto chattered on and on about ramen flavours. Beef, miso, chicken. Whatever. He would have stopped him but then he realized how much effort it would take so he just decided to live and let live. Sakura clung to his arm as they returned from the waste-of-time mission as Sasuke would call it. They hardly did anything at all, just hung around with some random kids for hours on end.

Kakashi was reading that book of his, leaving Sasuke to the mercy of his team mates. The trees around them stood tall and covered most of the sun from reaching the ground below. "Naruto, can you be quiet for five minutes?" he growled, pushing the pink haired girl away from him.

"What was that, teme?" the blonde shouted angrily.

"Don't yell at him, Naruto!" Sakura yelled back. How Ironic. (Take that, Alanis Morissette!) At the sound of the girl's angry voice, he recoiled, looking down to the ground. From the corner of his eye, he shot Sasuke a dirty look that he boy just brushed off, not exactly caring.

"Can you guys both be quiet?" It was more of a statement. The glare moved from Naruto to Sakura, both of them looking at the ground (though Naruto because Sakura yelled). Sasuke kept walking, keeping his feet light and his breathing silent. The world around him was silent, not a twig snapped and not a breeze blew by. The animals did not stir. Something was wrong.

His eyes traveled to Kakashi who only returned his look with one of the same. Kunai flew out from the trees in dozens, all aimed towards the silver haired man who managed to dodge most of them with some effort. When Sasuke looked, he noticed a senbon lodged into the man's side. He winced as he pulled it out. Obviously, this person knew what they were doing.

"Run," Kakashi muttered to them. None moved. "Run...now..."

"But Kakashi-sensei, what about you?" Sakura questioned.

"Don't worry, go back to Kono-" his sentence was interrupted by another barrage of kunai. As he was dodging, his body twisted in sudden jerks. As the kunai flew by and onto the ground, Sasuke also noticed the thin gleam of the senbon in the crowd. _This guy obviously knows what he's doing. If Kakashi-sensei focuses on the kunai, the senbon can hit vital places but if he focuses on the senbon, he's an open target for the kunai. The senbon are also too unnoticable to try to focus on both._ His look hardened to the area where they were being thrown. "Go!"

Still, as no one moved, a sinister chuckle erupted from the trees. "So, Kakashi...it seems you have a bunch of disobedient brats," laughed a rough voice mirthlessly. Sasuke tried to locate where it was coming from but found himself unsuccessful. "Perhaps I should teach them a lesson."

A larger barrage of kunai and senbon zipped through the air this time, towards the genin. Naruto and Sakura looked ready to dodge the kunai but Sasuke wasn't sure if they knew about the senbon. "Naruto, Sakura, just get out of the way!" he shouted at them, he himself, running to the side, barely avoiding the kunai and senbon. The other two dodged them all as well with wide eyes.

The onyx eyes were no more, replaced with red and black. Chakra surrounded them, meaning that the man had made many clones. "Haha. It seems you have a smart brat. I hate kids like them," the voice said. Kakashi glared around them.

"Leave them. This is between me and you, Isamu," the man shouted. A kunai was thrown to a spot in the trees that Sasuke identified as the real 'Isamu'. Then there was a silence. A man with dark green hair stepped out of the trees, his clones disappearing.

"Hatake Kakashi...how long has it been?" smirked the devilish man. The sensei only glared fiercely, the silent anger building up, quickly. Sasuke looked between the two of them, wondering how they know each other. "What? No hello?"

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. Leave!" he barked, looking at them from the corner of his eye.

"No, Kakashi. Let them stay. I'm sure they'd love to see their sensei die," laughed Isamu, a manic look appearing in his eyes. The other man lifted his hitai-ate to reveal his lone sharingan eye and the agitation. Without another word, the two lunged into a battle of cunning, skill, and power. Faster than Sakura or Naruto could see, the two moved with every intention to kill. Only with his sharingan could the Uchiha follow their bodies.

"W-what's going on?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Shut up, Naruto..." Sasuke snarled. He was trying to put all his focus on their fighting, surreptitiously copying their jutsus and attacks. A dragon of earth arose from the ground, making the world shake and the trees to uproot, and headed straight for Kakashi, fangs first. Before it could reach him, another dragon rose from the ground to meet it. On impact, it was as if there was an explosion, sending stone and dust everywhere.

Looking through the dirt that drifted through the air, he saw a figure escape into the trees. When everything settled, the three genin ran to their fallen sensei. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura called out to the man lying on the floor but were unheard as he was unconscious. "What are we going to do?" the girl screamed.

"Sakura, it's okay. Calm down and don't bring any extra attention to us," Sasuke said, his onyx eyes on hers to comfort her. If other ninja heard that Hatake Kakashi was unconscious and vulnerable with only a few genin to protect him, who wouldn't jump at the chance? Right, now, it was all he could do to make sure that he and his team mates kept their cool.

"H-hai," she said obediently. He took a chance to glance at Naruto, to see his mouth open in shock that their sensei actually lost. A look of fear was cast upon his face as he looked around, trying to sense if Isamu was still there, kunai at the ready. They both knew that if he came back, they were done for.

"Naruto, he's gone. Trust me. But we've got to get Kakashi-sensei out of here." The blonde looked at Sasuke for a moment, unsure of whether or not to trust him, but then nodded quickly. "One problem..." the Uchiha started with realization.

Naruto seemed to also realize what the other was talking about.

"Where the hell are we?"

* * *

**If there's anything that I need to clear up, tell me. (You know who you are).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, now for lucky number 13. Everybody clap!**

**Anyways... I don't think I have anymore to say so let us begin!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

The door opened slowly, the sound of wood scraping wood ringing through the air. A boy carefully peeked his head into the medium sized room to find a pair of eyes staring him back. Or several pairs of eyes. Deciding, that it was safe, Daichi fully opened the door and sauntered into the room, his team mates following close behind.

"Team Mamoru," greeted Kakashi, nodding his head to them in acknowledgement.

"Kakashi-sensei," replied Kiyoshi politely. Daichi ignored the man to sneer at the other genin around him. Miyu resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"How are you, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked while looking away from her team mate.

"I've been better," the man stated simply. Miyu nodded and smiled at the other genin. Naruto waved energetically as Sakura merely smiled back. The Uchiha didn't bother to say anything, but did return the look he got from Daichi. "So, to what do I owe this visit?"

"We heard what happened. Himura Isamu attacked you, am I correct?" sounded Kiyoshi. The look on his face was one that Miyu knew all too well. It had been weeks since they had started their mission with only one lead to find Isamu with. Most of the time they had spent was for traveling, a small portion of it being for asking around, meaning that Miyu spent a lot of time alone with her team.

On the way to Kumogakure, all three genin were filled with doubt, causing them to travel slower than they would have but still at a pace that would get them there quickly. When they got there, they had found out from another ninja that Isamu had fought with Kakashi, so they made their way to a village not to far from there.

During the night, one of them would have to keep watch to make sure that they were not unprepared for an attack. On some nights, when Miyu would be up, Kiyoshi would keep her company. She wasn't sure as to why but she never mentioned it for she enjoyed the peace between them. They would make light conversation but it was when they got talking about his clan that the face would appear.

The silence that followed their conversations was awkward and uncomfortable but the boy never noticed. His eyes would glaze over with fear and harshness. All of these emotions swirled around behind his bronze orbs, speaking to Miyu in bits and pieces. It was hard for her to understand what he was feeling but she never pushed it, not wanting to step on any toes.

The only difference this time were the emotions in his eyes. This time, he was all business. Kakashi, knowing this, nodded silently and leaned against the wall. It was at this that Sasuke ripped his gaze from Daichi to stare at Kiyoshi. Miyu looked to her brown haired team mate as he spoke again.

"And you... lost?" When Kakashi nodded once more, the boy sighed. "This could be bad then..."

"Why?" questioned the blonde boy. "What does it matter to you?"

"Because, Naruto-kun. It is our job to investigate this and we might have to go back to Konoha empty handed if we continue like this," Miyu cut in. Kiyoshi nodded to confirm her words. She was really getting good at this lying thing.

"You're investigating that guy!" Naruto replied, quite loudly.

"Ugh, do we have to stay here much longer?" Daichi asked with an annoyed tone. "It's getting a little... crowded," he added. Naruto glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means that you are-" the black haired boy started but was unable to finish before a crisp sound of impact rose through the air. His head was turned to the side from the force and his cheek was reddening with each second. Miyu's hand was held in the air, the back of it also reddening from the power she put into it. A shocked silence hung in the air as she put her hand down and looked back to Kiyoshi.

She wasn't exactly sure why she had slapped him. Perhaps it was because she was used to the punishment she had dealt. In her home the rule was: If you are rude, you will be punished. Everyone stared at the polite and kind girl that they had met before in amazement. "A-anyways..." she stuttered with discomfort, attempting to kill the silence.

"So, it's your mission to find out more about him?" inquired the sensei, finally listening to her silent plea.

"Mm hm," said Kiyoshi simply. "Do you think you could tell us what you know about him?"

"Well, there is a lot to know. You see, we go way back," began Kakashi. "But a long time ago, something happened to him and... I guess he just went bad."

"What about his skills?" the boy asked.

"Since he's originally from Iwagakure, many of his jutsu centre around the earth. He also uses a variety of weapons..."

"Like senbon," voiced another. Miyu turned her head to look at Sasuke, who looked to the ground with a serious face. "He uses them with kunai so it's hard to dodge."

"Yes, it's like he said. So when exactly do you need to get back to Konoha?" the man asked.

"We don't really have a time line."

"Hm...well, if you're going to get information from Isamu, then you'll need to train a lot. He's very tough." Miyu looked up at the man, to see him smiling slightly. What was there to smile about? "So, for now, I'll train you."

At first when Kiyoshi began to speak, she had thought that he would refuse (quite foolishly) but found it to be the exact opposite. "Would you?" His face still bore that expression of seriousness while sparks of determination flashed through his eyes. Kakashi simply smiled at the genin.

"Of course. It'll be good training for these lazy ones," he added, motioning his head in the direction of team 7, who scowled back at him. Daichi smirked at the thought of being able to out do the 'poor kids' and possibly being able to fight them. Miyu looked at them nervously. She wasn't sure how tough these kids were going to be and it scared her despite the extra training she had gotten from her team mates the past weeks. "Well, then. We'll start later today!"

As everyone exited the room, Miyu walked with her eyes on the floor. She wasn't sure if she could really handle whatever Kakashi was going to dish out. Again, she had only been a ninja for a short amount of time with most of her knowledge coming straight from the books. What she really needed now was experience, something that she had been deprived of all these years.

"Ne, Miyuki-chan! What's up?" came the voice of Naruto. He ran up beside her and looked into her eyes, showing his concern. Before she could answer, another voice called for her.

"Miyuki-chan!" Daichi ran up on the other side of her, giving Naruto a glare. "What are _you_ doing here?" The tone in his voice was snide and cruel.

"_I _am talking to my friend," Naruto retorted huffily, pulling the girl closer to him, almost causing her to lose her footing.

"Yeah, well, now you aren't," snapped Daichi, dragging her to his side.

"I think I am," said Naruto, repeating his actions with a glare.

"Well, I don't," Daichi replied, doing the same.

The other three up ahead looked back to the argument. Miyu was being put back and forth and side to side. Sakura looked at her with sympathy and was about to say something when Kiyoshi stepped in. "Why don't you both stop?"

"Shut up! This is none of your business!" the both of them chorused before looking at each other, glaring and resuming the fight. Anger and annoyance slowly made its way onto the other boy's face before he sighed, calming himself.

"It is my business. I have to talk to her," he explained while trying to keep his cool.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you right now," one of them screamed. Miyu was no longer sure what was going on but knew that she was extremely dizzy.

"Let's leave that decision up to her," Kiyoshi continued. "Miyuki, who do you want to talk to right now?"

Steadying herself, she looked between Naruto and Daichi, both of which had hope in their eyes. She then looked to Kiyoshi's expectant expression and pressing eyes. "Uh...sorry guys. I... need to... uh..." she trailed off before quickly running to her team mate. Both boys seemed to deflate as Sakura and Kiyoshi snickered slightly.

"Come on," he whispered before leading her off through the inn they were staying at. With the traditional Japanese architecture and the atmosphere of the garden, Miyu found it relaxing and comforting as the two walked. "Are you...scared?"

The question surprised her to a point where she stopped walking. He stopped as well and looked at her, trying to find out what emotions swam behind those eyes. "What?"

He sighed. "You know, scared of training with them."

"No, of course not," Miyu said with a slight laugh. He raised his eyebrow at her, crossed his arms and stared. No one spoke for five minutes as he did this. It made her want to squirm but she refused to give up and stared right back. Silence. After another minute, her gaze began to falter and both of his eyebrows raised at her. Silence. Tick tock, tick tock. "Okay, fine!" she yelled, finally giving in. _Darn it! How did he do that!_

"Thought so," Kiyoshi said, smirking at her.

"How did you do that?" she asked, glaring slightly.

"I'm just cool like that."

"Oh yeah, right." Miyu rolled her eyes at him and he laughed slightly. When the two were alone, the boy tended to make jokes and let his kindness out but when Daichi was around, he became true to his name. She also tended to act different when they were alone, knowing that she didn't have to be so polite. It actually made her quite comfortable to be something other than that.

"You know, you don't have to be scared," he told her, his eyes softening slightly. The need to reach out and tell him arose in her, though she didn't know why. For some reason, Kiyoshi could always get her to spill her guts or do something she would have never done otherwise.

"It's not that I'm scared. I just... don't know if I'll be able to do this," she confessed.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"I've only just become a ninja. Most of what I know comes from books. What if I can't do it?"

"Haha. Miyuki, the Hokage told us that you would do just fine. I know we've been genin for a year longer than you but we've also taught you a lot these past weeks. Did you have trouble with that?"

"Well...a little."

"But you could still do it."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hardly anybody gets everything right on their first try," he added. She stopped and looked down again. The boy did make a good point.

"I guess so..."

A gloved hand reached out to her chin, turning her gaze upwards into Kiyoshi's intense orbs. A blush threatened to show itself on her pale cheeks, the force getting stronger and stronger with each passing second. As they got closer and closer, Miyu's eyes widened and her emotions ran wild. "You're blushing..."

Quickly, the girl jerked backwards in an attempt to stop the explosion of pink but it was already too late. Laughter rang through the air as she looked away in embarrassment, glaring at the wall beside her. That was the other side of Kiyoshi. Sometimes he was really sweet and kind but other times, he was rude and insulting. Her first impression of him was the second side because he had called her an idiot.

"I can't... believe..." he choked out through his laughter. Miyu turned her glare to him in anger. When the boy finally was able to control his laughing (though it took a while), he still had a mischevious smile on his face when he walked over. _Flick._ Right in the forehead.

"Oooh, Kiyoshi, you're going to get it!" she yelled at him as he walked away, laughing to himself. No honorifics for him! And as he pulled out of sight, she smiled slightly.

No longer was she nervous about training.

* * *

**Okay now that it's done...**

**Review, I guess?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is number 14. I don't know how to write battle scenes so excuse them. I'll try to get better.**

**But they need to be read!**

**Any tips for next time?**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Okay everyone, training starts now. The first thing we have to do is find out how skilled each of you are," said Kakashi, looking at the two genin teams in front of him. Somehow he felt slightly like Moses. In between the six genin kids was a gap from them trying to stay away from each other. Naruto glared at Daichi and Sasuke glared at Kiyoshi. Only the girls seemed to get along but they looked to their own teams with a worried face.

"So, how are we going to do that, sensei?" Sakura asked, turning away from her team.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. We are going to fight," he said, almost reluctantly. He watched as anxious looks came across the faces of the boys. The pink haired kunoichi smacked her fore head with her palm.

"Sensei, are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, motioning to the boys.

"I hope so," he muttered, defeated. He wasn't sure whether or not they would try to kill each other. "But... we have no choice. So Naruto, Daichi, you're up!"

Both ninja stood up as the others quickly moved away from the middle of the field, taking shelter under the trees. While Naruto glared, Daichi simply smirked back at him. "This should be over quickly then," the boy said, his smirk widening.

"What's that supposed to mean!" shouted Naruto.

"It means that I'm stronger," replied his opponent.

"Yeah, right!"

"Shut up, riff raff!" barked Daichi with his nose in the air.

Kakashi sighed in defeat. "Okay, start," he commanded. The boys immediately initiated a taijutsu battle. "Just don't kill each other!" he added quickly, though he wasn't sure they were listening, causing him to sigh again.

Naruto lunged at Daichi again and again, trying to punch and kick him but the boy blocked every move. The blonde kicked up, to have the other grab his leg with his hand and twist his arm. The boy spun mid air and hit the ground hard. Taking his chance, Daichi kicked Naruto up in the air, jumping up himself, and slammed his fist into the blonde's face. The ground under the boy cracked at impact.

As Naruto lay on the ground, Daichi stood high above him, smirking at Miyu. "Hey Miyuki-chan, what do you think of this joke now?" he asked her. She looked at him before looking at the others, their gaze coming right back at her. Pink streaked across her face before she looked to the fight once more. Daichi winked at her, smirking more.

His glory was short-lived as a foot smashed into his jaw. Looking down he saw Naruto comming up for a punch but he grabbed his fist and sent his knee into his face. The blonde turned to retaliate, the fight becoming a stale mate once more. "Why don't... you just... give up!" shouted Daichi between blows.

"Hell no!" Naruto yelled back. "I'll never give up to someone like you! You're just a jerk because you think that you're better than everyone else!" The fight had stopped, the two standing several feet apart. "You think because you're rich, that you can walk all over people. Well, you know what? Nobody is impressed!"

"Shut up!" Daichi shouted, running at his opponent. Naruto made a hand symbol and 20 more of him appeared. The boy stopped his charge to look around him, wide eyed.

"Besides..." the blonde started. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Nothing is going to get in my way!" All 21 of him closed in on Daichi in a crowd of punching and kicking but the boy never stopped fighting. Within moments, all of Naruto's clones had been defeated and the two were left standing, panting and glaring.

"Okay, that's enough," Kakashi finally said. "I've seen enough."

Naruto complained while Daichi merely scoffed and walked off to the shade of the trees. Kiyoshi looked at him, deciding whether or not to say anything. As he opened his mouth, probably to make a snide comment, Miyuki **(If you didn't know, this is through Kakashi's point of view so I'ma write Miyu-ki...)**gave him a pleading look. "Kiyoshi-san, don't..." she muttered to him. He looked at her for a moment before sighing and looking towards the jounin.

"Who's next?" the boy asked him with indifference.

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Sakura and Miyuki. Go ahead," he said after a minute or two. Both girls stood and walked over to the centre of the field to smile at each other. "Yeah, whatever, start."

There was a silence before both ran in to start a light taijutsu battle. Unlike the boys, Sakura and Miyuki had developed a small friendship in the short time they had known each other. Kakashi figured something like this would happen. The boys also seemed to roll their eyes at their team mates kindness.

"C'mon Miyuki-chan! Try!" Daichi shouted. The girls stopped a ways away to look at the boys. "You can fight better than this!"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! Fight!" Naruto joined in, for once agreeing with Daichi.

"Miyuki, you should," Kiyoshi told her seriously. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. Kakashi was silent as the boys tried to persuade the girls to fight though their words were in vain. If the Uchiha tols Sakura to fight with her full strength, there was no doubt that she would do it. One problem. He didn't. The girls simply looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Sakura, come here for a moment," beckoned the man. The pink haired girl ran over to where he stood with a questioning face.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

"You want to know what I heard?" he questioned back, with an interesting glint in his eyes.

"What?"

"Well, when I was simply resting all innocently, I heard what Kiyoshi and Miyuki were talking about," he started, reeling her in.

"Okay. So?"

"They were talking about Sasuke."

Her eyes grew wide. "Eh? Sasuke-kun?"

"Shhh... but yes. I heard Miyuki talking about how much she liked him. She said that she needed to take him from you," finished Kakashi in a hushed tone. Sakura's face slowly darkened to a glare as she marched back to her place. "Miyuki! Come!" he called once she had reached her destination.

The blonde briskly walked over, staring into the other girl's harsh glare. "Kakashi-sensei, do you know what's wrong with Sakura-san?"

"Hm... we were just talking. She says she was taking it easy on you before because she thinks that you can't handle it," he told her, watching as her eyes widened considerably. "She also told me about your little conversation with Kiyoshi. Apparently, she was watching and she doesn't want to you embarrass yourself again," he added. When the two had gone for a walk, the man had been looking out the window and ended up hearing the whole conversation.

The girls face contorted itself in hidden anger, pink evident on her cheeks. As much as he hated to break up a friendship between two teenaged girls, the sensei needed to see some real fighting. It was the only way for them to fight with their full strength. Miyuki walked stiffly back to her position, her face now emotionless.

"Um... restart now," Kakashi said quickly.

Both jerked forward, rushing into a fierce fight, both angry with the lies that had been told. It seemed as though Miyuki had the upper hand though, with her significantly faster and more graceful movements. That was when Sakura whipped out a kunai in a slashing motion, making a small cut on the other's left arm. When she stopped to touch her blood, the pink haired girl quickly maneuvered herself behind her with the kunai to her throat.

Sakura was still, gulping slightly, the skin of her neck touching the cool metal. Miyuki held their bodies close together as the clone of herself in front of Sakura melted into the ground. No one spoke as the wind blew through the trees and the sun shined down upon them. Kakashi stared, his shock unapparent. He had never believed that the difference in skill would have been this great, the fight only lasting about five minutes.

"Miyuki wins," he stated quietly. The girl removed her kunai and smiled slightly as Sakura still stood without a movement.

"Good job, Miyuki-chan! I knew you could do it!" shouted Daichi, breaking the silence. Naruto consoled Sakura about her loss, trying to tell her that it was alright to lose, though it went against everything he stood for.

The girl ignored him, running straight to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke-kun, were you watching? I had to let her win because I didn't want to embarrass her," she lied.

"Save it. I already know who was the true winner," he responded coldly, before standing to take his place on the field. He was soon after joined by Kiyoshi, the tension between them at a high. This was the moment that they had all been waiting for. The two would finally face off in combat, taking the whole battle scene up a notch with skill, power, and cunning. This was it.

"Begin."

* * *

After the words were spoken, the boys stood still for a few moments, waiting on who would attack first. Kiyoshi stared at Sasuke blankly, studying his stance and his eyes. After five minutes of silence, the Uchiha leapt forward to start what would be an intense fight. He threw a quick punch but the boy dodged it narrowly, leaning back.

He reached to the ground behind him and flipped over, forcing Sasuke to dodge his kick by moving backwards. When he was back on his feet, both stood in fighting position, staring into each other's eyes. This time, Kiyoshi rushed in faster than before, supposedly doing a kicking motion but sliding between Sasuke's legs with senbon between his fingers, cutting them quickly. A hiss escaped from the boy's lips as blood trickled down his legs. It wasn't much blood loss but the attacker knew that it would hurt.

He got to his feet quickly but was unable to avoid the kick sent to his gut, causing him to slide back across the field. Dust rose from under his feet as he held his stomach, right hand outstreched on the ground **(If you know football, think the three-point stance)**. An unnoticeable smirk made its way onto his face as he stood up straight. "Nice kick, Uchiha," he said, not all that mockingly, putting the clean end of the senbon into his mouth.

A growl emitted from the second boy as he watched Kiyoshi with dangerous eyes. The brunette threw the senbon blindly, all of them missing, though very close (Sasuke had to move). He held onto the one in his mouth, thinking about his next move... or rather, Sasuke's next move. Another minute passed by silently, all eyes moving from one boy to the next.

Kiyoshi, not taking the senbon away from his mouth, dove into battle again, starting with a punch to Sasuke, which was deflected. He was obviously taking it easy but there was more strain for the other boy. Irritation was practically written on Sasuke's face. He reached up to grab the brunette's shoulders and drove his knee into the groin. Kiyoshi bent over in pain, his eyes watering, while Sasuke took this to his advantage, putting his knee to his opponents face.

When Kiyoshi was automatically pushed up and backwards, Sasuke gave a swift kick to his exposed ribs. He flew into the trees not far from where the others sat watching in awe. "Shit," muttered the boy from the trees, holding onto his ribs. It seemed like one of them had broke with that last kick. What hurt more was... well... you know.

He slowly climbed out from the broken tree and looked to see the raven haired boy looking at him with a serious expression. "Damn, that was cheap..." he said, though it sounded more like a complement. Scratches adorned his face with a bit of blood running from his nose and his breath came in short panting patterns. He spit the senbon at Sasuke, making him step to the side to immediately jumped out of the way when he had tripped a wire.

By doing this, another wire was caught and weapons came flying at him. It took a lot of work to dodge them, moving this way and that. A few of the kunai had hit him but not anywhere too serious. By then time the weapons had stopped coming, Sasuke was breathing heavily and looking around for signs of Kiyoshi. All was quiet.

Sasuke held his breath and looked around the clearing before closing his eyes. When he opened them he saw Daichi with his hand clamped over Sakura's mouth. The girl was frantic, with a worried look in her eyes. He let the air out inaudibly as his foot slammed into the gut of his opponent who had snuck up behind him. The boy merely melted to the ground as Miyuki's clone had before. **(This is mostly Kiyoshi's POV)**. It was another five minutes before the Uchiha located Kiyoshi's moving chakra. He was getting closer.

A blur of kunai flew from Sasuke's direction, heading quickly for Kiyoshi. The boy dodged all of the kunai but found three senbon in his arm. He didn't have time to look up as Sasuke had already closed the gap between them and a punch was flying for his face. He grabbed the boy's wrist and twisted his hand. Sasuke, in order to prevent his arm from being broken had to spin around, with his back to the enemy. Big mistake. Within moments, the Uchiha found himself on the ground, both arms pulled back and a senbon touching the back of his neck (remember, it's in Kiyoshi's mouth). Kiyoshi sat on top of him, holding him in place with his strong arms, though Sasuke did not struggle.

"Enough," Kakashi said firmly. At this, Kiyoshi promptly removed himself from Sasuke and helped him to stand.

"That was a good fight. You're pretty strong," he told him, holding out his hand for a shake. The other stared for a moment before extending his hand as well.

"You too. I couldn't detect that it was a clone that came from the trees," replied Sasuke, almost reluctantly. Kiyoshi was not as beat up as the clone had been and there was no blood coming from him. But that didn't mean that the fight wasn't worth it.

"Ah, I'll teach you that some day," was all he said before heading back to the shady trees, leaving Sasuke to follow silently. He knew how hard it was for the Uchiha to accept defeat. Actually, he was pretty sure that Sasuke wasn't accepting it but was inwardly brooding. _It's not like him to complement someone. Even if that person is strong..._

_Then again... it's not like me either._

* * *

**There we go. Review?**

**Oh yeah tips!**

**Please, I want to know how to improve!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, Number 15.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"That was good. Very good," Kakashi told them all. "I've picked out your strong points and your weak points in what I've seen."

"Eh? In just that?" Naruto questioned, loudly. Miyu found Naruto to be someone who talked with an outdoor voice almost all the time. It had been hard to get used to but by the end of the week, she had been okay with it, though she still constantly told him to quiet down. Did he listen? Of course not.

"Naruto, I just said 'from what I've seen'. Listen," scolded Kakashi, lazily. Naruto pouted but didn't say a word. _Finally!_ "Anyways, back to my point. I'll tell you all later at dinner."

"When's dinner and better question, where?" Daichi asked.

"Well, there's this little restaurant that I saw not to far from the hotel. I was thinking we could stop by there tonight at around 6:30," Kakashi explained to them. The boy who had just spoken made a disgusted face, though Kakashi pretended not to notice.

"You mean, we're eating at a place like that?" he asked in a snobbish manner.

"Oh shut up!" Naruto yelled at him. _Here we go again..._

As the two began to yell at each other, the others got up to go. "Well, I'll see you there. You'll find it," Kakashi added before jumping off. The boy's voices got louder.

"Let's go," Miyu suggested, covering her ears. The others nodded and quickly walked off, leaving their screaming team mates behind. "I don't know what their problem is..." she stated quietly to the others. All of them stopped walking to look at her with blank faces. Insert anime sweat drop here.

"Sure, you don't," chorused Kiyoshi and Sakura together, crossing their arms. _Freaky._ "You know that they both like you," the girl added.

"Though I'm not sure why... " mumbled the brunette, making sure everyone heard. The pink haired girl snickered at his words and the raven haired boy smirked slightly. Miyu frowned at Kiyoshi, wondering what she had ever done to deserve his wrath. But it happened often enough that soon after, she brushed his insult off and looked away, feigning interest in something else.

What Miyu really wanted to know is why Sakura was suddenly so cruel to her. One minute she was all smiles and the next, all glares. It didn't make sense and with what Kakashi had told her, Sakura wasn't being a good friend at all. Soon into her thoughts, Sasuke decided that he didn't need to be around anymore, walking off into the crowd of villagers. Kiyoshi told her that he was heading back to the hotel room that Team Mamoru shared, even Daichi. Imagine being the only girl.

An awkward silence invaded the air, with both girls looking around, trying to find words. Miyu found them first. "Okay, why are you being so mean? Did I do something wrong?"

Sakura gawked at her slightly. "I'm being mean? You're the one who betrayed our friendship!" she retorted harshly.

"What did I do?" the blonde asked, obviously confused. Had she done something to upset her new friend?

"Kakashi-sensei told me that you wanted to take Sasuke-kun from me," she told her, glaring intensely.

"What?" Miyu thought about what Kakashi sensei had told her about Sakura, voicing what he told her out loud.

* * *

_"Hm... we were just talking. She says she was taking it easy on you before because she thinks that you can't handle it. She also told me about your little conversation with Kiyoshi. Apparently, she was watching and she doesn't want to you embarrass yourself again."_

* * *

"Eh? He said that?" she asked confused. "But... I never... what?"

"You didn't say that?" the blonde questioned.

"Of course not! I didn't fight hard because you're my friend, not because you couldn't handle it," she explained. "And I don't know about your conversation with Kiyoshi either."

Miyu was silent for a moment. "I think I get it," she said finally. The pink haired girl looked at her with bright green eyes, giving her the signal to continue. "He lied to us both to get us to fight seriously," she finished to see Sakura with a look of realization on her face.

"So, you... don't like Sasuke-kun?" she asked, hopefully. Truth be told, Miyu didn't even know him anymore and even if she did, the farthest they would go is friends. She shook her head and Sakura smiled.

"I would never do that to you, Sakura-san. You're my best girl friend."

"Thanks, and you're mine too," she replied with a hug. "Oh, and about your conversation with Kiyoshi... what happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Miyu answered sheepishly. "I just... tripped." It was obvious that Sakura didn't believe her but thankfully, she let it slide.

"So where to now?" the girl asked, looking around the village. They quickly spotted Daichi heading their way, calling out to Miyu. "Not him..." muttered Sakura, glaring in his direction, until he reached them.

"Don't glare at me. Miyuki-chan, we have to go speak to Kiyoshi," he told the blonde. When she was about to protest, he added, "It's business." Miyu sighed in exasperation but waved good bye to Sakura and trailed Daichi all the way back to the hotel room. It was a medium sized room but more on the large side, most everything being an off white or brown, giving the room a more modern look. But to add some colour to the atmosphere, a glass vase with a few flowers was arranged neatly on the table.

Kiyoshi sat on his bed, watching them as they walked in. "Took you long enough." He casually layed down with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Miyu and Daichi exchanged glances before the girl decided to test her luck. Slowly and carefully, she made her way over to the same bed and sat down, observing his reaction to make sure that he wasn't about to throw her off. He didn't move.

Daichi walked over near the bed as well but stopped when Kiyoshi spoke again. "Don't even think about coming on here."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Daichi said before taking a seat on his own bed. "Anyways, about those fights..." he started.

"Mine was easy," Miyu spoke up. The two nodded in understanding. It was pretty obvious that Sakura wasn't a fighter and that any one of them could kick her keister all the way to Timbuktu. Of course, they probably all weren't thinking that but is that really important? "How about your fight with Naruto?" she directed to Daichi.

"It wasn't all too hard," he answered.

"So why didn't you win?" Kiyoshi smirked. Anger grew on the other's face.

"Go to hell. I was just surprised that he could use a jutsu like that. Shadow clones..." he snapped quickly. Miyu simply sighed and shook her head at them. They fought almost 24/7 though it was nothing like with Naruto. Daichi didn't usually yell all too much; only with the blonde boy.

"It is kind of surprising though..." the brunette agreed. "I didn't think that a genin like him could use such a skilled jutsu."

Miyu frowned a bit. "What do you mean a genin like him?"

"You don't know? He failed his actual graduation exam. But somehow, he still became a ninja," Daichi said, though not smugly. She frowned once more. So how did he pass? Curiosity was getting the better of her so she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Enough of that. More about Isamu," Kiyoshi cut in, clearing her mind.

"Wait a minute. What about the Uchiha?" Daichi reminded, wanting to hear more about the fight.

"He's strong but not strong enough. I'm pretty sure that any of us could beat him, that is, if he doesn't use his sharingan," he replied. Sharingan... The thought of it brought memories back to flood her head.

* * *

_"What are you there for?"_

_"T-to find the s-s-secret of the...the...S-sharingan..."_

_"Good...that is what you are there for and nothing else. Find it!"_

* * *

_"I'm sorry, my Angel."_

* * *

_"Sasuke...just go away..."_

_"Hime-chan! Why would I do that?"_

_"Because I betrayed you!"_

_"No...how?"_

_"I...I lied to you. My true reason for becoming your friend was...because of the sharingan. I'm supposed to find out about the sharingan, okay? I'm not on your side! I...I'm not your friend!"_

* * *

_Blood, sweat, tears._

* * *

"Miyuki." The voice made her snap out of her thoughts in a cold sweat. Bronze eyes made contact with her brown, revealing the concern that he held. "What's wrong?" Her erratic breathing slowed to a more normal pace while she looked at her two team mates.

"It's... okay. Just spaced out," she said quickly, filling her team with doubts. She inwardly pleaded for them to let it go so that she wouldn't have to remember what she just did.

While giving her a suspicious look, Kiyoshi continued to speak. "Right... Do you know what the sharingan is?" he asked, mostly to her.

"O-of course I know what it is," she said, trying hard not to stutter too much. Those memories hadn't come back in a while and when they did, it was only in her nightmares. The happy memories would turn cold and those would replace them, the night always ending in those horrid eyes. The black and the red. Sharingan. But unlike any that she had seen before. The sharingan of Uchiha Itachi.

"You sure, Miyuki-chan?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I know what it is. The Uchiha kekkei genkai," she said back with a matter-of-fact tone. The held his hands up to her hostility and Kiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"Right, back to Isamu," the brunette interrupted, attempting to steer the conversation back on track.

"But I could so beat that kid up," Daichi continued. Miyu raised an eyebrow at him. "I have a kekkei genkai too, you know."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yeah, Kiyoshi and I have a cool one too. What happens is-" the boy was cut off from a hand to his mouth.

"She'll know it when she sees it," the other muttered. The black haired boy glared at him and forced his hand off of his mouth. "Back to Isamu..."

"Wait, you both have it?" the girl questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, why would-" he suddenly stopped once more. "We didn't tell you did we?" A confused frown showed itself on her lips. "Kiyoshi and I are brothers."

Silence.

"What!" she screamed, making Daichi cover his ears. Kiyoshi leaped onto her, his hands over her mouth and his eyes glaring harshly.

"Are you psycho? Shut up!" he whispered, furiously. "We're in a hotel. We're not the people here!" Miyu nodded quickly and silently, wishing he would get off, because he was putting all of his weight on her. It wasn't that he was heavy. First of all, he was touching her chest and was straddling her. A blush started to creep onto her face, his being so close to her as well, his eyes looking into hers.

"Is this a bad time?" came a womanly voice. They looked to the side to see a woman anywhere from 45 - 55 years old, with tied up black hair and a kimono. It looked as though she was the maid. "If so, I can come back later." Yup. Definitely the maid.

"Yeah, could you?" Kiyoshi growled at her. She raised her eyebrows at their suggestive position as if asking what exactly they were doing. Miyu looked at him incredulously. "Hello? We're kind of busy here. You go to," he said, directing that last bit to Daichi. Without a word, the boy stood and walked out while the maid still looked between them.

"Aren't you a little young for that? Maybe you should wait until marriage," she advised. The younger girl looked at the brunette to see the look in his eyes; curious, concerned, angry, and serious.

"Keep your opinions to yourself," he murmured and he took his hand off her mouth, shooting her a dangerous look that said 'shut up or die'. His hands made their way to her belt which he practically ripped off, also removing her shirt(s). When the maid was still reluctant to go, he quickly leaned in, crashing his lips down on the blonde's.

Miyu's eyes widened at first but soon, she slowly closed them and leaned into him as well. "Okay, I come back later," the maid said hastily before running out. But that didn't stop the kiss. In fact, it deepened, her hands moving through his hair and his on her waist, which also made the girl ask herself: Am I a good kisser? As the horrible conclusions of what he thought of her came to mind, she ripped herself away.

Awkward. More awkward than with Sakura. They stared at each other for a moment before Kiyoshi removed himself from her. "Sorry about that. The maid just wouldn't go away," he explained. Miyu nodded but stopped as soon as she realized what she was wearing. Or what she wasn't wearing.

"Aya!" She quickly scrambled to get her shirt and belt but the boy grabbed the latter before she could reach it. As she covered herself with the clothes, Miyu glared a him. "What are you doing?" The belt was being examined by his determined eyes and was stopped when he reached the inside. Out of a hidden pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper which seemed to be some sort of receipt.

"Hey Miyuki," he started, calling her attention.

"Hm...?"

"Where did you say you come from again?" he asked, not taking his eyes of the paper.

"A village a while away, why?"

"Then why does this say that it was made for one Fukui Miyu?" His eyes finally made contact with hers. _Busted_.

"Okay, I can explain. I kind of... stole it," she lied to him, looking down ashamed.

"Well, why would a little rich girl have something like this? Only a ninja would have something like this," he asked her with a raised eyebrow. "And how did you get close enough to steal it?"

"I've met her and how should I know?" she replied, keeping her composure.

"But the Hokage said that you came on the same day she went missing. That's suspicious, wouldn't you say?"

"Well... I... um..." Miyu stuttered nervously. What the hell was she going to say now? He probably thought that she kidnapped the Fukui princess AKA herself! "I didn't kidnap her if that's what you're thinking!" she blurted out.

Kiyoshi paused for a moment. "That's not what I was thinking. But you put on a brilliant show, Miyu." The girl put her head in her hands and growled.

"Fine. I'm caught."

"Right you are!" Daichi exclaimed, bursting in the room. Apparently, when she had not been paying attention, he stood in the little entrance hall, awaiting his cue for a great entrance. "I can't believe you lied to us, Miyu-chan."

The girl sighed. "Sorry but I had to. I wasn't supposed to let anyone know," she explained. "If I did, I would get caught." The belt was strapped back onto her as Daichi sat back on his bed.

"Get caught by...?" Daichi began to ask.

"My father." This made eyebrows raise.

"Why?" the boy asked again.

Miyu stood and paced a little. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try us," he replied simply.

The girl looked to both of them to notice their expectant faces. "Fine. It's just that... I hated my life."

"Why?" Again, Daichi.

"Because. It was so... boring. I mean, sure, I was rich and had people waiting on me all day and night but... I just wanted something more."

"How can you get more than that?"

"I wanted a real life. Did you know that before I ran away, I had never set foot outside of the compound?" She stopped walking to look at them.

"Well, you're a lady and an heiress. You're supposed to be sophisticated and educated," reasoned Daichi while Kiyoshi remained silent.

"I don't want to be a lady. I want to be a ninja. I don't care whether or not I marry some rich man and I don't care about looking nice. I just want to be normal," she shot back, almost sounding like a whining toddler. "I was going to live my life in silence until I met somebody true. Somebody who showed me that I could be normal and that I could be real."

There was a silence before she gave a frustrated exhale and sat down on her bed, arms crossed. "Sorry. You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Miyu looked to them with pleading eyes.

"Miyu, we should," Kiyoshi told her, his gaze meeting hers. She looked down sadly and nodded. It was as she feared. I'm caught. I guess I'm coming for you, Otou-sama.

"How did you find out?" she asked them, not wanting to think about that man.

"Our mother wears contacts. If you look close enough, you can notice them," the brunette explained. Miyu looked down once more, an uncomfortable atmosphere engulfing the room, and ripping at her nerves. "Hey Miyu... we'll go back to Konoha tonight. After dinner, okay?"

"What? No. We have to complete our mission, Kiyoshi-san," she said with a strong voice. Standing from the bed, she crossed her arms to back up her words.

"But-"

"No. I'm not about to mess this up. We finish then go back to Konoha and not a day sooner," stated the girl firmly, a fire burning deep in her eyes. She was not about to fail her first mission, her first real test in her life as a ninja. The boys exchanged glances and gave a sigh of defeat, knowing that she would neer let it go.

"Fine," Kiyoshi told her. "But if anything happens and you get hurt, don't blame me, princess." Unbeknownst to him, Miyu's heart stung upon being called 'princess' and tear threatened to show. She bit her lip and turned away to the mirror, fixing the hair that had come out of place during the kiss.

"Don't call me that," the girl choked out, though the hurt in her voice was obvious. The brunette said nothing as he stood, looked her in the mirror, and walked out of the hotel, slamming the door on the way out. She closed her eyes and sat on the bed, breathing in and out while counting to ten with each breath. When she got to ten, she would start again at one, keeping her breath steady and her mind concentrated. It was a form of Buddhist meditation that she had learned from one of her teachers in order to relax the body and ease the mind of anything that might be distracting to her teachings.

"He doesn't mean it," came a voice from behind. In her state of concentration, Miyu had barely heard him speak. Turning her head, she saw Daichi sitting on his own bed, sympathy evident in his eyes. "He just..." he trailed of not knowing what else to say.

"It's okay. I know how he is too, it's just... that person used to call me Hime-chan as a nickname. It kind of gets to me now, you know?" Onyx eyes flashed in her mind, warm and friendly, welcoming her morning greeting. How she wished that it could be that way again. To see his smiling face every day and to hear his voice whisper childish secrets in her ear. But she knew that it wouldn't be like that. He had grown cruel and stoic, turning away any sentiments of kindness that he was given and refusing to give any of his own.

She remembered how he gave her the only friendship she ever had, and how he spared his time just to be by her side. She remembered the hugs and the way they held hands as they played in the garden. She remembered the way they used to sing the cute little songs they made up and the time they fell asleep watching the sun set. Mikoto went crazy looking for him. He gave her so much.

Miyu also remembered the last day she saw him before this happened. It had been just a few weeks after the massacre and he had fallen from her tree. She remembered how ridiculous he looked as he stumbled over his words and the blush crawled up his face. What she remembered most about that day though, was the last thing he had given her_._

* * *

_The Uchiha looked to the ground for a moment, trying to decide what to do about this predicament. He might never see his best friend again and he would have nothing to give her, for she had given him so much more than he could ask for. He looked back up to her and smiled slightly as tears slowly began to form in those glistening eyes of hers._

_The boy stepped forward, bringing their faces close enough to feel the warmth of her skin on his face. With a gentle nudge, his lips brushed against hers in a quick movement. And even after they pulled away, he could still feel the heat and the feel of her soft kiss, sweet and full of emotion. Both smiled to each other as she began to cry._

_A small hand came forward to brush her tears away. "Don't cry," he cooed. Trying to be obedient, Miyu looked at him and smiled slightly, the pain in her eyes slowly disintegrating. Turning his back to her, Sasuke made his way up the tree again to head back to his empty home. The branches were thick and hid his body when the girl attempted to see him once more. She did see those eyes again but this time she saw him mouth something before he disappeared out of her life._

_"Bye, Hime-chan."_

* * *

"Miyu-chan?" The sound of her name brought her back into the world. "Are you okay?" Daichi looked at her with worried eyes and she smiled at him.

"I'm okay. I'm just thinking a lot tonight." Her famous Angel smile caught his eye, causing the boy to space out as well.

"You're always thinking a lot." Miyu giggled a bit, covering her mouth with her hand. He too smiled, a genuinely gentle look passing across his face. It wasn't something that you often saw on Daichi, most of what people knew being a cover for the true him. "You should get ready. It's 5:30. Dinner's in an hour," he advised her, looking to the clock.

"So you're finally going to sink down to our level and eat without complaining?" She asked with mock shock.

He laughed a bit before giving her his signature smirk. "Not. A. Chance."

* * *

**Go Daichi!**

**More Sasuke remembrance and even more of him in the following chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay here is Chapter 16 already.**

**Oh, by the way, this is post Chuunin Exam! It wasn't before but I'm too lazy to do it so bleh.**

**Miyu will not be participating in the event because it happened already okay?**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

For weeks, Team Mamoru and Team 7 had trained together in the same clearing, each of them surreptitiously observing the other's skills and tricks. Both sides felt compelled to out do the other, resulting in a mass of new techniques. The only friendly competition had stayed between the girls, who had made up and eventually took all their anger out on Kakashi because after all, it was his fault.

Along with the training she received there, Miyu was also taught more from her team mates; the physical aspects from Daichi and the lectures from Kiyoshi. They had also bought several book in which the first boy never touched. The other two had already soaked up all the information and discussed it frequently. Apparently, they were both secretly nerds.

The topic of the kiss had never come up again, neither of them up to the task of clearing up what really happened. The blonde had decided that it was merely something of a stage kiss, an act to put up for the maid who had never actually come back to the hotel room. After deducing that, those thoughts had never entered her mind again. Well, maybe sometimes but she ignored them and forced herself to think of something else.

Isamu had attacked another old friend of his close by, giving the genin the cue to move in. Though it hadn't been too long, the group had worked all day and all night, training and planning. Everything had to be perfect or they would die. It was a fate that Miyu accepted but was determined to defeat, whether or not it meant returning to her father back in Konoha.

It was quiet as they ran, treading silently among the trees, with only the wind blowing through their hair and the sound of their easy breathing. Suspicious eyes darted around, searching for the signs of active life. None. Not an animal in sight. The girl looked up to the team mates in front of her who in return nodded in confirmation. Something was definitely wrong.

All three genin stopped on a single tree branch and scanned the area. "Who's there?" called Daichi. An evil chuckle echoed through the trees, mirthless and blood thirsty. A shiver ran down Miyu's spine as the man continued to laugh. "Who are you, jack ass!" shouted the boy again. The laughter stopped.

"So we have a few punks here. Is that what you are? Foolish. Little. Punks." The voice was cold and hoarse, clawing at the blonde's nerves. She gulped slightly in fear. Another laugh. "I hate punks. But not as much as I hate foolishness. And I crush little things!" A flurry of weapons came flying towards the genin, digging and ripping at their flesh. Screams from the children came at deafening volumes before a silence just as deafening followed.

Isamu stepped out from his place in the underbrush to kick the corpse of the black haired boy. It lay limp and bloodied next to those of the other two, a boy and a girl. "What a shame," he stated, cupping the girl's face in his hands, delicately. "Not!" His foot smashed into it, creating a mess of blood and brains, splattered everywhere.

Senbon slid through the air softly, puncturing the man's neck. He stood unable to move for a moment as the brown haired boy that was assumed dead, came out from his side. Once he regained his motor skills, Isamu stepped back to avoid a kunai to the heart but was still hit directly below it. A stream of curses were uttered as he jumped backwards, away from Kiyoshi.

Immediately as he landed, the girl came out from the tree behind him, vines climbing around his body and tightening to restrict him. Daichi ran out from the trees quickly to grasp the kunai his team mate had plunged into Isamu and slid it across his body before removing it, somersaulting to a standing position. The next scream came from the man.

His left hand moved into quick hand signs, throwing Miyu out of the tree to have Daichi catch her. "Stupid brats!" His own senbon were taken out before being carefully dipped into a vial attached to his waist. Poison. The senbon came at extraordinary speeds and numbers, making them hard to dodge though so far they were successful. Next came the dipped kunai.

As Miyu was dodging the knives, glistening with a green liquid, she noticed another shining object coming her way. Jumping away, she looked at where it landing. The long needle lay in the ground, dripping with death. "Miyu, watch out!" Kiyoshi hollered as the third wave of kunai came. The girl dodged all of them. But one single senbon was lodged into her right thigh. Eyes widened as the boys noticed her horror as she ripped it out quickly. "Miyu!"

"It's okay guys, I'm okay," she muttered to them as Daichi ran over. He waved his hand in front of her face but that's not what she saw. Images of flesh, vivid yet blurred standing eerily still. Slowly, the pictures changed and flashed like a slideshow or paper animation, following his every movement. Her breathing was loud in her head and with ever breath a wave of dizziness came over her head.

The voices were faint now, slowed and distorted, like the first time they met. Wide eyes darted from side to side, the brain trying to process the information with no luck, as the onlookers called out to her. The world around her began to spin, the colours melting together, mixing and blending to make dark and depressing colours. The more she tried to focus, the more black she would see until all together her vision faded to black.

* * *

"Che. Stupid girl."

"She's not stupid."

"I told her about the senbon. How could she forget? That's vital information."

"Well, were you the one fighting?"

"Even then..."

"Oh shut up, teme! For once, I agree with Daichi. She's not stupid."

"Too stupid to be a ninja."

"Shut up!"

"Quiet Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Move over, Naruto! You're in my way!"

"Shove it, Daichi!"

"Guys, Miyuki-chan needs to sleep."

"Okay, Sakura-chan!"

"NARUTO SHUT UP!"

"Y-yeah..."

"Wow. Ball and chain."

"Shut up..."

"Naruto..."

"But Sakura-chan, I wasn't even being loud!"

"NARUTO!"

"Itai!"

"Why don't we all just shut up?"

"See? Kiyoshi-kun gets it."

"Kiyoshi...kun?"

"Of course! You beat Sasuke-kun and you're not a jerk. You must be cool."

"Pfft! Yeah right. Kiyoshi is a jerk."

"Whatever."

"Hn. I could have won..."

"Sure you could, teme."

"Hn."

"Shh... we should let Miyu-chan sleep."

"Miyu-chan? Who's that?"

"Isn't her name Miyuki?"

"Wait, did I say Miyu?"

"Yeah... you did."

"Great going, Daichi."

"Shut up, Kiyoshi!"

"It's... just a nick name that Daichi said but she doesn't like it much."

"What he said."

"Oh."

"Excuse me, everyone leave. Only one at a time right now."

"Hai."

"Who's staying?"

"Kakashi-sensei put Sasuke-kun in charge. So see you later, Sasuke-kun! I love you!"

"Let's just go, pinky."

"Hmph!"

Then there was silence. Miyu had been listening to the conversation, awake but unable to move or speak. On her face was a mask that supported her air, letting her breath with ease, though it was slightly uncomfortable. In and out, the puffs of air were steady and audible. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. 1, 2, 3..._ And she counted on for a long period of time, perhaps 20 - 30 minutes. Just counting.

Her eyes fluttered open to see a white ceiling tile staring back at her. Looking over to her left side, Miyu noticed Sasuke sitting on a stool with his eyes closed in a resting manner. The familiar numbness was beginning to leave her limbs, her fingers twitching in anticipation to once again be put to use. The boy seemed to take no notice.

With a shaky arm, the girl removed the mask on her face and inhaled the outside air, taking a few moments to get used to the change. Still, the Uchiha seemed to remain placid, perhaps only half conscious or taking a cat nap. For once in the months she had been around, the look on his face was peaceful and without worry, his aura calmed. It brought a smile to twitch onto her pale pink lips as she looked at him, remembering the past that they once shared.

"So you thought nobody would find out, didn't you, Miyu?" The words were spoken in a smooth and hard voice, more like numbers, like math. It was the kind of tone that could make you squirm and your defences crumble. Dark eyes slowly opened to look into her own for but a brief moment before looking away. Because of the Eyes no doubt.

Miyu said nothing. Just stared with a slightly shocked expression, trying to decode his emotions, his words, his eyes. "Don't bother," he said as if knowing exactly what she was doing. "I knew there was something fishy about you. Now I know for sure. By the way, your team mate is an idiot." An obvious reference to Daichi. "I just can't believe that I didn't see right through your little disguise. I knew you were familiar though. Clever, clever little girl, aren't you?"

"I-it's not-" she began shakily, both from lack of air and his cruel voice.

"Never mind about that. I'm only here because I have to be."

The girl sat up and stared at the boy. The same boy she used to know. Her best friend. No. He _used to be_ her best friend. Her fingers suddenly got extremely interesting as they fiddled with each other. A heavy feeling was growing in her chest, suffocating her heart in its murky and dense centre. Tears slowly made their way down her pale face, despite her attempts to keep them in, warm and salty. _Darn it, Miyu! Don't cry... not in front of him. Don't let him see you cry again..._

But it was no use. The sheet was clenched in her hands, her knuckles turning white from the force, from her anger. _Maybe Otou-sama was right. Maybe I should just accept my fate... I can not be a ninja. I am nothing but a carrier. Nothing but a girl. I won't amount to anything more than what they make me out to be. I am a Fukui. He is an Uchiha. We don't belong. We can't belong. We should hate each other. I should hate him... but why can't I see it like that?_

It was the Eyes. The Eyes she didn't know she had. Sure, she knew that something about her was different but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Her clan had never told her anything about why they sneer and glare and spit. She didn't know that she was the Angel, the one with a prophecy. The one who would bring the two clans together, one way or another. She didn't know. All she knew was her name was Miyu and she was different.

When Miyu looked at Sasuke, she didn't see him as evil or as an enemy. She saw him for Sasuke, for the one who used to be her friend until Itachi made his decision. Now he was still Sasuke, the same Sasuke but different. He was older, wiser, and yet, just as naive. He ignored her tears, her pleas, and all else. He was there because he had to be not because he wanted to. That is what he said. It didn't sound like a lie to her. It must have been true then.

Her fingers fumbled for the air mask as her breathing became laboured, her mind uneasy. She couldn't seem to grab hold of it, her body going into panic. Acting quickly, the boy snatched the mask from her shaking hands and shoved it onto her face, holding her still with her golden hair. Prickles of pain came when some hair was ripped from her head, making it hard to concentrate on breathing.

"Breathe," came his simple instruction. As if it was magic, her airways opened up to welcome the oxygen that passed through her body. In big heaves, the air came in and out, as she closed her eyes, unable to begin her meditation. Hell, she was just glad that she was alive. "Keep breathing." He sounded so calm, which would have made Miyu more comfortable if was not for his frosty undertone. Like he didn't really care. Like it was just his job. _Remember Miyu, it **is** his job. He doesn't care for you like that anymore._

Not caring to be gentle, Sasuke released her hair and shoved her down using the mask, so that she was lying down again. "If you lay down and breathe then everything will go so much faster and neither of us will have to endure it anymore." He walked back over to his chair, sat down with his arms crossed and closed his eyes. All was silent.

_Endure it...? It was something he has to endure? Why? Why was it all of a sudden so different? Had I done something to make him mad?_Questions ran wild in Miyu's head while tears still streamed down the sides of her face.

How sad.

She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have been so cruel and hurtful but what else was he supposed to do. Itachi was the most important thing right now, not friends. Friends just got in the way. Especially girls. They were troublesome, a hassle, something not worth his time. The old Sasuke would have welcomed her back with open arms but not this time. He had been suspicious of her these past months but it never called to his attention that she might have been Fukui Miyu, his only childhood friend.

He remembered the last time he had seen her as a child. The stupid tree leaves, the flute music, and the wonder of seeing her alive. The prickly bush and her father. The sad look on her face when she thought that he was mad at her. The last good bye. And the kiss. Such childish moments. He should have never done anything that gave her false hope. It was a stupid moment, not worth remembering.

_**Then why do you remember it? **_That's another thing. The Uchiha had recently discovered a voice in his head. A voice that was unlike his own. It had been ever since he had been bitten by Orochimaru. The voice was not exactly demonic nor was it angelic. It was just there, like another person. So he was never really alone.

_I don't know. Don't bug me right now._

_**Because it's not useless.**_

_Yes it is. It was in the past and the past will never come back._

**_You're right. The past won't come back. But that doesn't mean she won't be in your future._**

_No. She won't be. I won't let her be. _

_**Oh? And why not?**_

_You know why. Itachi will do everything he can to get his hands on anyone too close. _

**_Aw. How sweet._**

_What? _

_**You don't want her to get hurt. You care!**_

_No, I don't. But her father will care. And then he'll kill me because it would be my fault. Besides, even if I wanted to be friends with her, she's a Fukui. Her father will still kill me._

**_Nooo... Puh shaw! He can't kill you!_**

_...You sure about that one?_

**_No. But whatever. Never let anything keep you apart!_**

_Oh shut up._

From there, Sasuke ignored the shouting from his 'friend'. Despite what you would think about him, that voice was really funny sometimes and he liked to joke. He was definitely not evil. But he did like to tease.

Miyu lay there, with her eyes closed, breathing in and out. Through the mask you could see the air condense onto the plastic with every exhale. Tear stains lined her face from where they had fallen just earlier into her now dirty blonde hair. It was different from when they were younger, much different. Those ebony locks were now much shorter, now light and golden. In his opinion, he preferred the black because they accentuated her features better.

But her violet eyes still remained, just as vibrant and colourful as before, if not more. When she had worn her contacts, there was little chance for one to know that it was Miyu, even if she wasn't that great at picking under cover names. The nurses though, had taken her contacts out to reveal those pools of mystery. The ones that coaxed Sasuke to look into her eyes, to show his true self to her, to open up. He wouldn't let that happen.

_Ahh... I've got to stop thinking about her._

_**You can't. You always will. You remember her even more vividly than the massacre.**_

_Liar!_

_**Believe what you want! : p**_

The Uchiha glared into thin air, hoping that his voice could see it, and know it was directed at him. He did need to get her off his mind. Perhaps if she wasn't a ninja so there was no danger of seeing her around anywhere. That was it. No more ninja meant no more Miyu. He didn't need her around anyways, or at least that's what he told himself.

Leaving the room, Sasuke told Daichi to go in, not wanting Kiyoshi to notice the tears she had shed for him. Once out of the hospital, he ran through the humid air, all the way to the pearly gates. And no, not heaven. No where close to heaven. He took a deep breath as the gates began to swing open for him and eyes stared with malice. Viciousness.

The Fukui Compound.

* * *

**Ta da!**

**What will happen next?**

**Oh yeah, you want to know what Sasu-chan's voice looks like?**

**Think a chibi kitty version of L from Death Note.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go. By the way, the quotes with the weird language is from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' by William Shakespeare. just felt the need to tell you that because I love Shakespeare. And I was supposed to be studying. :)**

**Go!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"How could he?"

The rage ripped at her heart, more and more with each passing second. It's sharp claws dug deep into her flesh with its raw power. Miyu paced quickly in the sealed room. There was no way out now. A stream of light poured through a little hole close to the sealing, not big enough to fit a person. Through it, the inner walls of the Fukui compound shrieked in a terrible and stony laughter at her dismay.

Her father had come for her earlier that day with the news of her identity, locking her up in a room fit for a prisoner. Then again, isn't that what she was? Apparently, a certain somebody had brought it to Kouhei's attention that Miyuki had the strangest tint of purple in her brown orbs. They came with several ninja, right into the hospital, without a moment's hesitation. Terrifying.

Though her father had not layed a finger on her, Miyu couldn't help but get an unsettled feeling of what was to come. She paused in her tirade to try to imagine what would happen but immediately continued when she thought of Sasuke came to mind.

_He told. He told._

_He betrayed me to my father. My father!_

_Why would he?_

_Does he really hate me that much?_

_Enough for him to want to banish me to the barren of hell?_

A frustrated growl emitted from the back of her throat as flashes of her childhood played in her mind. As much as the girl tried to stop them, they wouldn't. Nothing in the room could hold her interest long enough. There was nothing. Nothing but those memories that taste so bittersweet in her mouth. The blossom of memory was but a weed with a pretty masquerade.

The sticky and humid air laboured her breathing, not that she minded much. Not breathing was better than suffering the fate her father had given her, whatever it was. A scowl revealed itself to the shadows as a lesson from her earlier studies came to mind.

_...To you your father should be as a god;_

_One that composed your beauties, yea, and one_

_To whom you are but as a form in wax_

_By him imprinted and within his power_

_To leave the figure or disfigure it..._

In a way, Kouhei was as a god, one that was cruel and harsh towards those opposed to him. To oppose him as a Fukui would certainly mean exile, for both you and your family. To be cast onto the street with nothing, no possessions, no food, and no water. The luxuries of the home would be left behind, no, taken by force. Miyu could not see this man as any god that she should worship. Not any god of hers.

It was easily noticed that Kouhei, filled with vexation, wanted to strike her down where she stood but refrained. A long hour had passed since then, each minute like a day and each hour lasting an eternity. The way his lips moved numbed her on the spot. The words that spurred out were harsh and demanding, mapping out her future, the way he wanted it. He was the pater, which means he was the master.

The age of thirteen, though still not fully blossomed, was ideal to arrange a marriage. To a Satoshi clan member, and one of the finest, though only a branch member. The pure blooded were supposed to wed the pure blooded but no such thing could happen this time, for Miyu's blood was tainted. Or at least that's what her father had sapt out. But the Satoshi clan didn't have to know that now did they? The suitor that would fit the requisitions of status was Satoshi Hojo, a boy a year older. The third son of the leader.

_Oh hell! to choose love by another's eyes._

Another growl. Purple eyes glared up at the bright white light from the window. All because of Sasuke, she would be spending the rest of her life with one that she didn't even know, one that she had no care or empathy for. Her hand had been forced into his, into marriage, her virginity patent being given away to another. It was all Sasuke's fault.

_I can't believe he ratted me out. Why?_

More light poured into the room as the door swung open on rusty hinges. A masked man stood tall, looming over her intimidatingly. Without a word he walked away, expecting her to follow. Watchful eyes regarded her every move, waiting to see a show, something to remember. Miyu kept her gaze fixated on the earth in front of her, shuffling quickly behind the man.

He led her to a door that she walked into without knocking. Keiko stood at a mirror, soft hands brushing through equally soft hair, combing out the tangles and frizz. She looked up at Miyu and smiled brightly at her through the mirror before turning around. "Miyu-sama, there you are. Come, we must prepare you for the visit to the Satoshi compound!" she chirped happily. The girl merely nodded half heartily.

* * *

The weaved in and out of stores for hours, slowly compiling bundles of clothes to make her outfit. The Satoshi clan was rich and very famous in Iwagakure, the same place Isamu had came from. Apparently, after Miyu had fainted, team 7 had come to save the day, defeating the man and taking his poison in order to cure her. But then Sasuke had to go and ruin it. The thought still reaped her mind.

_He told on you, Miyu._

_It's his fault._

_Why can't you be mad at him?_

_Be mad._

_..._

_It's useless._

_Sasuke is a jerk._

_But I still love him so._

_My life seems to be turning in the direction of a Midsummer Night's Dream._

_How wonderful._

_'I would my father look'd but with my eyes.'_

_Ha! Yeah Right!_

When Keiko was going into the final store, Miyu sat on a bench not to far away, her feet aching from all of the movement. Shopping was harder than training. The Hokage's office stood tall above the other buildings with it's signature fire symbol on top of it. During those months with team 7, there was a period of time when they had left to compete in the Chuunin Exams while team Mamoru stayed behind. Apparently, the third had passed away and the village was being run by Tsunade, the fifth.

The blue sky made a mockery of her peril as the clouds danced happily on by, laughing and playing together. Her now black hair fell down to her mid back as it blew in the soft breeze. Purple eyes surveyed onlookers of the Fukui princess with hidden envy, wanting to be the one on the looking side. People of all shapes and sizes passed by, colours flying and chatter pervading the air.

As a few familiar faces passed, the girl gave a hopeful look but none recognized Miyu. Team 10 had known Miyuki, not the Fukui girl, just Miyuki from a village far away. Once they had their backs to her, the serious expression took its rightful place on her done up face. A pretty little rosebud, soon to bloom, and then soon after, to wither away in old age.

_Where the heck is Keiko?_

_She should be back by now._

"Miyu-chan!" The honorific could only mean one person.

"Daichi," she replied in a relieved voice. "I didn't think you'd recognize me."

"He didn't," Kiyoshi deadpanned. "I had to point you out."

"You noticed me?" she questioned the brunette in surprise.

"Of course, Miyu-sama," he teased with a bow. An annoyed expression dawned on her face as he stood up straight again.

"Haha. Very funny."

"Oh come on, Miyu-chan. You do look nice, not that you didn't look nice before. It doesn't matter to me anyways. It doesn't change who you are, right?" Daichi explained. That was very unlike him, to neglect the shallow ways of some men. "Looks are just a perk." There it was. It was actually a relief to be around normal people for a change. People you could joke and actually talk to. It made her laugh at his joke, something she would have never done as Miyuki.

"Wow. You actually laughed at that," the boy said incredulously.

Kiyoshi smiled a bit before turning stoic again, eyes full of concern. "Miyu, heads up," he muttered before dragging his brother away from her. She looked in the direction the brunette was facing to come face to face with a pair of eyes. Onyx eyes. Her smile faded faster than the lightning strikes, a frown replacing the only sign of happiness in her.

"What do you want?"

Silence.

"I asked you a question. What do you want, Uchiha?" she spat quietly to maintain the reputation of the clan. Fukui memebers were supposed to be polite to all but enemies of the village. Even the Uchiha clan was shown some courtesy, unless in battle of course.

"What are you doing out here?" he questioned, not sounding all that interested. He also looked away from her eyes before she could read the emotions within.

"Shopping," came her simplistic reply. Her feet carried her back to the bench, where she sat, hands folded over her lap, her back straight. He followed her.

"What for?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer."

"I'm going to Iwagakure."

"Why?"

"To meet with my fiance that's why."

Sasuke turned his head in her direction when he heard the word 'fiance', eyes slightly wider than usual. On the inside, Miyu's thought ran wild with wonder of why he would seem so shocked. "F-fiance?"

"Yes. From the Satoshi clan. He's very wonderful and very kind. I think- no, I know I love him. I just can't wait until I'll get married," spewed the words from her pale lips before she could stop them. She hoped that it didn't seem made up or sarcastic.

"Oh," was all he said. The eyes broke contact to look at the ground in front of him. What was that she saw? Regret?

_No. It couldn't be._

"So if you'll excuse me. I have to prepare for tomorrow's journey," she muttered to him as she walked on past to go find where that troublesome Keiko had gone.

* * *

_With so much on the line he drew his steps forward._

_His heart pounded like an ever beating drum, loud and even._

_The eyes of the wicked bore holes in his back and tingled on his pale skin._

_The woman in front of him looked so unsure, so hesitant, but yet, just as wicked._

_The consistent pace led him past Hell's gates and face to face with the Devil himself._

_The words lingered on his lips for just a moment before slithering out in a grotesque manner._

_Just like a snake._

_'I found her'._

_A betrayal to the heart, to hers and his._

_Words spewed faster than ever, the man before him, a laughing hyena._

_Sinister._

_With quick steps he bolted back through the gates of Heaven and Hell._

_His breath was erratic and still his lungs hungered for more._

_A hand raised to his pained chest, veering off to the left._

_But what he found surprised him._

_The drum had stopped, taken away from him._

_Then again, it was only fit._

_Her heart was as glass in his hand._

_A beautiful and delicately carved piece of art._

_Lesson: Never drop glass. For if the figurine too held your own, gravity would have its way with the both of you._

_That was his mistake._

_Too bad he never realized it until it was too late._

_Much. Too. Late._

* * *

**And there we go, ladies (and gentlemen?).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, here we go again. I have many ideas and have already planned everything out.**

**But things may change so stay tuned and make sure that if you need anything cleared up or want to suggest anything, message me!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Miyu breathed deeply, looking into the lonely mirror once more, her hair done up, the tips slightly brushing against the fabric of her red kimono. She was well prepared for the long travel ahead of her, the way to Iwagakure. It was useless to deny the arrangement. She had learned that from her first escape plan. This wedding was bound to happen, one way or another. A sigh flew past her lips and a tear streamed down her cheek.

Alone. The word seemed to spill out of her, hard and painful. Not one person on the outside could get in and the people on the inside, she wanted out. Not even Keiko was her friend. Not after what she had seen. Once she left Sasuke behind, her adventure took her back to her attendant, only to find her father. Kissing, moaning, and touching. Shudders ran though her spine.

The woman called for her, giving the signal of their departure. It was all she could do not to burst into tears. As she walked beside her maid, the glares and grimaces could hardly contain themselves but the blonde didn't seem to notice. Leaving the compound had never been so terrible before. A few years ago she would have done anything to get out but now that the time had come, it seemed to unnerve her.

They travelled all the way to the gates of Konoha, where they saw the ninja that would escort her on this A rank mission. The woman beside her left immediately, without even taking a glance at the three in front of them. Miyu's jaw dropped. She saw blonde hair, pink hair, silver hair...

"We should go," came a voice from behind. For the second time in two days, Sasuke appeared, staring at her with those eyes of his. Miyu struggled for something to say but closed her mouth and turned away.

"Let's go then..." The words were just above a whisper.

"We're going too," came another voice.

"Yeah, you aren't going to get off that easily, Miyu-chan!" Daichi beamed childishly.

A smile graced her features, her eyes becoming softer. "You came." The black haired boy flashed the peace sign, grinning like an idiot as Mamoru shook his head at them. Tears came to her eyes, making the deep purple glisten, the pools refusing to fall. "You guys actually came..."

"You make it seem like we would never," Kiyoshi exclaimed in an exasperated tone. "Geez, Miyu-sama, you really need to fix your self image. Self esteem. It's a beautiful thing."

"Don't worry about him. He's just acting like a sarcastic doofus so that he won't cry," cut in the sensei, smiling at the brunette boy mockingly. A few chuckles spilled from her mouth when Kiyoshi glared at the man, mumbling profanities.

"Let's go then!" Kakashi shouted, feigning enthusiasm.

As they began their walk, Miyu stayed close to Sakura, quietly chatting amongst themselves about what was to happen next.

"No way. You're getting married?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"So, are you just meeting the guy now?"

"Yeah. But don't tell the others. I don't want them to worry that much so I told them that the guy was solid."

"Oh. Well, why did you tell me?"

"Because you're my best friend. I thought you would want to know these things, but if you don't..."

"No no. I take it back! You must tell me everything!"

"Haha. Okay okay. I will."

"Good. And by the way, you're my best friend too."

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?"

"To fight with and not get killed."

Silence.

"Kidding!"

Most of the day went on like that, with the two girls incessantly whispering to become loud all of sudden and then whisper once more. It made the males wonder about their secrets. It was late in the evening when they decided to rest, setting up the tents in a small clearing, a bright fire blazing in the dark. They ate a quick dinner in silence, before warming themselves by the flames.

Both teams formed a circled around it, with Sakura and Kiyoshi beside Miyu. Crickets chirped and the wood crackled and blackened. The stars above them dazzled purple orbs as they danced across the night sky, slowly and gracefully. The air chilled her lungs when she breathed it in through her nose, creating goose bumps on her kimono covered skin. The exhaled breath came out sharp and audible, in somewhat of a sigh.

"I think we should get to bed," Mamoru said quietly as he stood. The others followed suit while Miyu decided she would stay for a few more minutes. Frightening thoughts entered her mind as she imagined stepping through the gates of Iwagakure, her hair done up neatly, a brilliant kimono hugging her body. The sun would be beaming down upon them with heated waves as the stepped closer and closer to her fate.

What was she to expect of her betrothed? He would be rich no doubt, so perhaps he would be like Daichi acted most of the time, vain and snobbish. Except her team mate still had shreds of a personality still intact, and she wouldn't have him any other way. Maybe he would be like all the others she had met, uninteresting, barely holding up idle conversation. A feeling of impending doom forced itself upon her.

"You're going to catch a cold, you know," scolded a voice from behind her. A warm blanket was placed onto her shoulders, making her goose bumps disappear. The girl looked straight up to stare into bronze coloured eyes, serenity and caring swamping them. She smiled thankfully to the boy as he sat beside her, with not another word.

The two sat together in the silent night, comfortable in each other's presence. It reminded Miyu of the times when they would meditate in the morning, waiting for the other two on the team to show up. The stars above seemed to glimmer more than ever as they looked up at them, up to the endless night. "Beautiful."

"Yeah. They are, aren't they?" The words barely made it out, for it was so soft, that the quiet almost gobbled them up. Violet met bronze as she looked to the boy to her right. Confusion contorted her face slightly with a frown. "Kiyoshi-san?"

"No. Don't call me that. No -san," he ordered gently. Her frown deepened as she said his name experimentally without honorifics. For some reason, she found it awkward to say, as if it was a totally different name. The confused look returned to her face, the frown staying put. "Don't frown and stop looking so confused. There's nothing to be confused about."

"What do you mean by that?" she countered quickly.

Soft lips brushed against hers, but only for a brief moment, like the fleeting wings of a butterfly. Her eyes widened slightly as he averted his gaze to the cold earth below. A warm feeling remained where they had come in contact, a blush creeping onto her ever pale cheeks. Miyu was utterly confused. She was, in fact, more confused than the time when they first had kissed. For some reason, this one was exactly the same and yet, different.

"W-what was..." she choked out after some time.

"Just forget it. It was... nothing," the boy muttered, still not making eye contact. He pushed himself up to his full height, the fire light illuminating his features.

"Wait." But he walked on, away from the place he once sat with her. The girl forced herself up and followed, trying to get the boy to stop walking. "Kiyoshi, wait!"

He froze. "What did you call me?" He finally turned his eyes to her in shock.

"Kiyoshi...?" Now she was confused again.

"Why did you call me that?" he asked her, the shock still apparent.

"Because you told me to?" she replied hesitantly.

"Oh."

"Kiyoshi, are you okay? You've been acting really strange," she told him as she put a hand to his fore head where his hitai-ate should be. "Are you sick?"

He grabbed her wrist forcefully, shoving it down with his hand. A whimper of pain escaped her as she winced. "I'm not sick, okay?" His hand released her, pushing her back a bit, making her stuggle to keep her footing. Never before had he been so rough.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Gosh, Miyu, can't you tell? I like you as more than a friend. I don't want to be friends. I want to hold your hand and kiss you and hug you. I want to be with you, for real. I'm not just some silly little kid and this isn't just some silly little crush. Please, hear me out. I think I love you." It all came so fast that the blow seemed to have to catch up. "Just... just never mind." He brushed her off and swiftly walked away.

"Kiyoshi, wait!" Miyu called after him. Once more, she followed him in hopes of stopping the boy but this time, she flipped him around by his wrist. Pain shimmered in his eyes, lit by the moon and the stars in the sky, the bronze seeming more gold. As if the world were to end at any moment, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close and burying her face into his warmth, the night air finally starting to get to her. _So very warm._

"Please, hear _me_ out. Don't jump the gun, okay?"

Miyu stayed warm the rest of the night.

Too bad there was a third left alone to bear the frosty air.

* * *

It was a few days later when they were getting closer to Iwa, making Miyu more nervous than ever. It also meant that the nights left with Kiyoshi were dwindling in the past. She looked around at the surrounding trees, not focusing on anything particular until she felt a pair of eyes on her. Violet met onyx. She turned away as fast as lightning, hiding the confusion that threatened to show itself. Kiyoshi turned to her in concern but she merely smiled at him and took his hand, moving closer. Upon looking back again, Sasuke watched as their fingers intertwined before tearing his eyes away.

The sun shined down upon them, warming them but not to a point where the heat was overwhelming. The cool breeze that swept through the forest made sure of that. Miyu found it very difficult to relax and enjoy the day, knowing that every step was a step closer to Iwagakure. Twigs crunched under their steps, breaking the silence of the wood, except for some birds who sung in the trees.

A familiar feeling struck her mind, light and tingling. Her hand released his, but she continued on forward, a strange look appearing on Kiyoshi's face. Everyone seemed to notice her dazed state as she walked ahead of them, eyes staring straight as in some sort of trance. Sasuke ran ahead of her and flipped around to examine her, holding both her arms as she tried to keep walking through him.

His eyes widened considerably in realization when he noticed the shade of purple in her eyes. Though she could not understand or comprehend anything he was saying, Miyu knew he was talking from his moving lips. Arms positioned themselves behind her, a leg pushing itself straight under her own, tilting her backwards. The vision she had left faded into black and white, the colours becoming inverted (most like Tsukiyomi).

Sasuke stood above her, looking into her eyes, holding her as her knees went weak. Unintelligible mumbles slipped out of her mouth, as everyone crowded around in concern. She could understand that much. All of them seemed to be calling her, but her hearing was long gone. More mumbles as her head felt lighter and lighter. With one last look at the Uchiha, her eyes grew wide before darkness took over.

* * *

_Her breath came in short huffs before he stole it with a kiss._

_Sweat covered their bodies but didn't cool them down._

_They moved slowly in the rhythm of an imaginary drum._

_Her nails gripped his shoulders, nails digging into fresh, unmarked skin._

_His tangled into her hair, long and black._

_The last of her innocence was taken with each of his movements._

_A feeling so unexplainable erupted within her._

_A gasp, nails digging deeper._

_Bliss. Pure Bliss._

_It was like nothing she had ever experienced before._

_Magical._

_That was the strength of her love._

_And his reflected._

_Her eyes met his._

_Violet on onyx._

* * *

"What the hell, Uchiha?" Daichi said loudly. "What the fuck was that!" The others crowded around to get a better look at Miyu.

"Yeah, Teme, what did you do?" Naruto asked angrily. Sasuke scoffed at them and looked down to the girl in his arms. He was very familiar with what had just happened, for he had seen it before.

* * *

_"Nii-san, is she okay?" an eight year old Sasuke asked his older brother. Itachi looked up to the dazed girl on the porch and rushed over as her eyes, a light purple, grew wide before shutting. Sasuke followed. His brother caught the girl just in time, before her head could hit the wood, leaving both in confusion. "What happened, Nii-san?"_

_Itachi stayed silent as the little girl lay limp in his arms, muttering words that the Sasuke couldn't hear._

* * *

Here she lay again, but this time with him, his responsibility. The others still probed him like a lab rat about what was going on. An annoyed look appeared on his face before he pushed her towards Kiyoshi, who caught her gently. "C'mon. Let's keep going," the Uchiha deadpanned, ignoring the questions of the other teams. There wasn't enough time for chit chat and though they looked annoyed, the ninja continued on their way.

"You will need to tell me what happened, Sasuke," Kakashi told him before falling behind with his book once more. Everyone remained silent for the rest of the trip, leaving Sasuke to wonder what that girl was seeing this time. He had been told that the Angel would occasionally faint and in their slumber see visions of the future. Not many people knew about that, but that probably didn't matter since most Angels would never live long enough to get to that stage. The only reason Miyu was probably still alive would be because her father was the head of the clan and wanted an heir or something.

He looked to Kiyoshi at his side, the girl on his back as he walked on, looking up at her every once in a while. His onyx eyes scanned her face, the innocence of the years having faded, and the harder, more mature features starting to show. She had changed. But then again, so had he. And in this change, they grew apart, the bonds of their friendship disappearing in the haze. If it was his choice, he would be the best of friends with her again but sadly, he couldn't.

Itachi would probably go after her. He would find her and kill her and Sasuke would be forced to watch. The thought of it brought him to glare at the ground in front of him and grit his teeth. Itachi would do anything to hurt him so friends were not an option right now. Besides, other people would only be a distraction in his quest for revenge.

_I'm an avenger. I live and breath to kill him. Just to kill him. People don't understand the pain he put me through and they don't understand the loneliness. I don't need friends. I need to hate._

_****_

Sure, if you think so.

Shut up. You don't get it.

****

But of course I get it. I'm in your mind, whether or not you want me to be. I choose when to go and I've decided that I like this sort of dark abyss thing you got going on in here.

Whatever.

****

Geez, you're morbid.

Hn.

****

C'mon. Talk to me.

...

****

Jack ass.

Hn.

****

So after you kill Itachi, what are you going to do?

Shut up. I don't need to explain anything to you so get the fuck out.

The voice never said another word. Sasuke inwardly sighed and gazed around at the surrounding forest. They had a long way to go. It would be a tiring journey for days and days if they did not proceed with haste. He sighed but this time out loud. "I think we should hurry. The faster we get her to a bed, the faster she can recover." Really, that was a lie. All Sasuke wanted to do was get going. It just so happened that Miyu conveniently fainted and he was the only one who knew what happened. Call him terrible. He didn't care.

The two older men glanced at each other before nodding and picking up speed. They all jumped up into the trees and jumped along the branches speedily. Finally. And still, from the pace they were at, it would take at least two days to reach their destination. A groan almost escaped him but he contained it.

_Suck it up, Sasuke. It's a mission._

* * *

**Review, please! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, this is one of the most important chapters yet!**

**Everything will be explained in the later ones. Trust me.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

There they were, coming all the way from Konoha, eight ninja and a heiress, standing in the foyer of a gigantic mansion. The house seemed to put on a more modern look, the traditional Japanese walls not there. It was nothing like the Fukui compound. That made Miyu happy. But what she didn't like was the fact that it looked so rich. There were marble floors and an elegant marble staircase, currently being washed by one of the maids.

The tall pillars of white supported the painted ceilings way up high. The walls had patterns of pale diamonds, only slightly pink, a stylish but not girlish choice. The door was large and made of dark wood, the frame being carefully carved into curves and other small details. It was very artistic, the room. The girl felt very small as she stood, more in front of the others, looking around as a man and a woman greeted them. They were simply hired help.

Yet another woman ran out across the shiny floor, trying not to slip on the polish. The man escorted the poor girl back over to his partener where they exchanged quick words. "He's missing," Miyu heard her say. 'He' probably meant, Hojo, the jack ass that she was supposed to be meeting. The nerve. She had come so far and been forced to pretty up just so he could not show up?

Still, she pretended as if she hadn't heard them while she was put into another room. It was something of a sitting room with the silky couch and the fluffed pillows. A cream coloured carpet was now spread on the floor with a coffee table placed neatly in between the two couches. The most magnificent fire place she had ever seen was located at the far end of the room, with a portrait of a young woman above the mantel, on which a sword was left in a glass box. Ha! Typical rich house.

The help soon left, leaving Miyu in the room alone. She smoothed out her dark purple kimono, the colourful flowers feeling silky to the touch. Sitting patiently, Miyu took another look around the room, taking in every detail, especially the quality of the furniture. According to the house ware studies she was forced to do, these people were damn rich! Everything might as well be diamond studded.

She brushed the bangs that somehow kept creeping onto her face (despite the ten cans of hairspray) aside. Her long, curly locks were pinned up with a flower clip, with straight strands framing her face. Actually, this was one of the hairstyles that the girl found to be acceptable. The minutes passed slowly. One by one.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Ding!

Time's up!

Miyu stood abruptly, rushing out of the room and down a random hallway. _Screw waiting!_

It's true that in her time in the ninja world, the girl had picked up some new habits, pet peeves, and attitudes. Although Kiyoshi and her would sit in the morning and meditate to build her patience, her time with Daichi and Naruto just countered it, if not over powered it. It's not like her life was in any danger here anyways.

Rounding a corner in haste, she found herself on the ground after colliding with a very solid object. "Ah, Mamoru-sensei. I'm not wandering," she exclaimed stupidly. The man looked down on her with an unusual expression in his eyes. It was one of which she had seen before. One she had seen in the eyes of a cruel man. No, not her father. Isamu.

A hand shot out roughly, pushing itself against her throat, her airways cutting off. "S-sen...sei?" she managed to choke out. His grip tightened painfully. Her mind was losing oxygen fast, her face turning slightly blue with tears in her eyes. Her knee was brought up into his groin at light speed, using three quarters of her strength. In moments, he was on the ground as Miyu frantically gasped for air.

Before she could even comprehend the situation, the girl was fighting for her life, like a rat, chased into a corner by the neighborhood stray. The feline leaped, its claws gleaming in the day's light, ready to rip at its prey. The rodent escaped with minor scratches, baring her pointy teeth in anticipation of the next attack. But of course, before long, the cat had gotten the upper hand over its natural enemy.

Miyu panted heavily while she attempted to dodge all of Mamoru's attacks. A kunai jabbed into her side, resulting in a high pitched scream, loud and blood curdling. Pain shot through her body, throbbing and burning. So many sensations all at once. More screams followed.

"Miyu-chan!" shouted Naruto as he ran towards her. Her delicate fingers were bloodied while pressed against her side, the blood seeping through. Both Naruto and Kiyoshi held her up as the latter attempted to look at her cut. The others came by quickly as well. The blonde growled angrily while looking at Mamoru with devilish eyes. Kakashi put his hand in front of Naruto before he could continue walking.

Kiyoshi stepped forward, with such a degree of intensity in his eyes that it unnerved even Sasuke. Miyu's vision blurred slightly as the blood continued to pour. The Uchiha caught her as her knees buckled, saving her from a perhaps fatal fall. She gripped his shirt tightly, grunting in pain as he moved her to a sitting position. For a moment, blackness came upon her but in the next, all was clear again.

All was silent as the girl looked up in horror. Daichi stood smiling at her kindly, his face looking for once, angelic and peaceful. Blood splashed on the ground, the splatter painting everyone's clothing in red. Through his stomach was a sword, cold and steeling, ripping the life away from him with each frozen second. Through the heart of the one who held the sword was a dagger, a smaller sword, but just as deadly. Tears cascaded down Kiyoshi's face as he screamed for his brother, the child lost in the fog.

The lifeless boy dropped to the ground, slipping out of the metal's grip with Mamoru falling seconds later. There was blood everywhere as the brunette got down on his knees, crying the saddest of tears and cursing the saddest of curses. As Miyu tried to go to him, a sharp stab went through her body, the wound in her stomach, not healed but no longer bleeding. Onyx eyes looked to her in sympathy as she winced, beginning to tear up.

He was gone. He was gone and he was never coming back. He died. He died in battle. In a battle against their teacher, their friend, his life was taken. And for what? For her. He died for her. She had caused the death of her team mate and the death of another's soul. Kiyoshi and Daichi had been together since they were in the womb, and now, because of her, they never again would be. They would never see his goofy smile or have to put up with him being late for training. They wouldn't have to stop him from talking to the girls or obsessing about his looks.

Never.

Because of her.

She killed him. She killed him.

And she knew it.

The pain seeped out from her eyes in shining pearls, slowly trailing down her pale cheeks, leaving behind a trail of sorrow. Her vision was obscured by these pretty little drops, so vain that they would want all to see them as they finally escaped. Nobody would have liked to see the beautiful dance of the tears as they fall, fall, fall to the ground. They danced for him. They dance for Daichi.

Kakashi promptly removed Miyu from the scene, to another room where her wound would be healed by an earthly touch. But even then, she could hear the screams of Kiyoshi, and even then, she could feel the guilt clawing at her ankles. The green glow disappeared with then pain, as the nurse smiled sadly at her, pity clouding her golden eyes. The girl did not return it.

A boy entered the room, with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes lined with black. Headphones were hanging around his neck while his dark clothes hung loosely on his frame. He introduced himself as Satoshi Hojo, the one whom Miyu had come to meet. She didn't smile. Or wave. Or even move. She couldn't. A dark aura surrounded her small body, almost strangling her in its heavy grasp.

_Daichi..._

Everything lead her mind back to that name. Daichi. Daichi. Daichi. He was all she could think about. She regretted every bad thing she ever said to him or all the times she had put him down. It was too late now. She couldn't apologize for what she had done. The sudden realization life and death shot through her. Life was short. Too short.

_All the terrible things I've said about you. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry._

_All of the times I've hit you. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry._

_All of the times I've hurt you. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry._

_Do you blame me for your death?_

_If you do, I'm sorry._

_Do I blame me for your death?_

_Either way, I'm sorry._

_I never hated you. Never once._

_I never meant anything I said, so don't feel bad._

_I love you, Daichi. You were-_

_No. You **are** my brother._

_My promise to you is that I will change. I will be a better person. I will learn to forgive, as you have forgiven me. I will learn to laugh, as you did many a time. I will learn to live, as you have shown me death. I will learn to explore, as you discovered the world. I will learn to love, as you continue to do._

_****_

I promise this to you, my friend, my brother, Daichi.

* * *

"So, I guess this is it, huh, Miyu?" His bronze eyes looked up from the floor as he spoke slowly, as if he never wanted the words to leave his mouth. It had been almost a week since Daichi's death, and so far, it seemed that Kiyoshi was coping well. At least it seemed that way. Miyu knew better. While the sadness in his eyes told people that he didn't want to leave her, that was wrong. Right now, the only thing that went on in his mind was his grief for his brother.

While one part of her was sympathetic, the other more selfish part wanted more attention from him. Of course, if it weren't for those damned eyes of hers, she wouldn't be having these selfish feelings because she would assume that the boy was sad for her. Just one of the many disadvantages of seeing another's true motives.

"I guess," she murmured softly. They stood face to face, the awkward atmosphere taking over their voices, leaving nothing but a void. Warm hands grabbed her own and pulled her close. Arms wrapped themselves around her body, clingy and shaking. Again, not for her comfort but for his. Carefully, she returned the hug, whispering meaningless words of comfort. It was as if he was her child, the way she rocked him and cooed into his ear. "Don't worry. It will all be okay. It's not your fault that this happened. It's nobody's fault, okay?"

Miyu quickly removed herself from his grasp, not wanting to start thinking about Daichi again, as she had been every night for the past week. She refused to lose face once more in front of these people. Before she had left the compound, her wall had been impenetrable, all of the emotions kept hidden away from the world. But her time with these people seemed to weaken her defences, the hordes of anger and sadness escaping in a wild tirade. She couldn't let that happen.

A streak of hurt ran through his eyes as she moved away from him. A needy child. While Miyu could admit that she was being a little bit selfish, she could also see that Kiyoshi was too. He wanted to be comforted, to be held, and told that everything was going to be okay. But this wasn't the time. Did he really want that to be the last memory of each other? Did he not like her enough to put a few minutes aside for her?

She ignored his look and told him that he should go. The others had already started to walk away. There seemed to be a mutual understanding of Miyu's feelings at that moment, probably hurting Kiyoshi even more when she denied him a kiss. He looked down once more before turning and walking briskly away, joining with the others. The girl didn't bother to stop him, turning away from the group as they departed. What a goodbye.

A heavy feeling weighed on her chest, telling her that there was something that she had to do, something that would haunt her if not fulfilled. It took but a moment for her to realize what it was.

"Wait!" she shouted, running towards them a bit. The clothing she wore was nothing fancy because thankfully, Hojo told her she didn't have to. Everyone paused when they heard her call for them, letting her catch up with their fast pace. Something in Kiyoshi's eyes lit up a bit as she drew near. The others looked passive, besides Naruto, who continued to tear up at the thought of leaving his 'little sister' behind. "Uh... Do you have to go now or can I have a minute?"

"Sure, there's no hurry," Kakashi told her with his masked nose in a bright orange book. A giggle passed through him, causing everyone to inwardly shudder.

Miyu shook her head to get that image out of her mind and to get her back on track. Her purple eyes found their way to her target, who seemed to be the only one not paying attention. He wore his mask, just like every other day, with his hands in his pockets. "Sasuke," she beckoned, trying to catch his attention. Onyx eyes looked up at her. "Can I talk to you... alone?"

Kiyoshi's eyes flashed slightly, with everyone looking mildly bewildered, including Sasuke himself. The brunette looked in between the two quickly, as if there was something he was missing. The Uchiha nodded slightly, while the girl surreptitiously looked at the other's expression. It actually gave her some sort of sick satisfaction to see his turmoil. This time, however, it wasn't the time she spent as a ninja that created a sadistic side of her, but rather her time with her father. It made her feel as if she was not alone in a world of pain.

_Sorry Daichi. I'll try to be a better person... after this._

The boy's face showed even more turmoil when Miyu led Sasuke away **by the hand**, with a small smile on her face, that could be interpreted as 'a shy smile'. Really, she was just being sadistic. She led him out of sight of the others, most likely worrying Kiyoshi even more. They stopped somewhere just inside the mansion, a small room where they were unlikely to be found.

"What's this about?" he asked, sounding uncharacteristic. It didn't sound like he was annoyed or peeved but as if he was actually interested in what she had to say. Awkward.

"I... Thanks," Miyu said awkwardly.

"For?"

"Saving me, back when I fainted. And then when I was injured..." she trailed off, remembering the times she had helped him. He nodded slightly to acknowledge her thanks. "I also wanted to apologize, you know, for before we left."

"Don't... apologize. I shouldn't have turned you in..." he muttered. In a way, that was his apology for doing what he had done. She could tell from the obvious regret in his voice and in his eyes.

"Why did you?"

Sasuke looked down for a moment and sighed, "Never mind."

Miyu left it alone. "So... I guess this is the last time I'll see you." Her gaze shifted downwards, causing her to notice something she never did before. They both seemed to notice it now. Her slender fingers intertwined with his, connecting the two in a gentle warmth. They had been this way the entire time. Both stared for a moment before the girl pulled her hand away, blushing profusely. "S-sorry, I didn't mean it it's just-"

Her rambles were cut off by a pair of lips. They lingered for a brief moment before the warmth disappeared, leaving nothing but the sweet taste behind. Dizziness warped her mind as the words she longed to speak drifted farther and farther away, the breath that she longed to breathe not coming. He literally took her breath away.

The ends of his lips twitched upwards slightly as he looked upon her dazed expression. "It's okay," he mumbled to her, letting his voice intoxicate her mind once more. "Goodbye, Hime-chan."

Their figures were small as they walked off into the horizon and out of sight, away form Miyu in her new house and from the village of Iwa. A small frown worked itself onto her face, despite the feeling still on her pink lips. She brushed them lightly, remembering the moment as if it happened a second ago, feeling the rush all over again.

"Stupid Sasuke..." she chuckled, looking away from the window. Hojo stood behind her, with his ever-present headphones around his neck, and his darkly lined eyes. His dark eyes looked past her and into the glow of the sunset.

"You'll see them again," his low voice sounded. He took a pause to stare into her own violet eyes. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

**...**

**Want to know what happens next?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, while this chapter is short, it covers a lot. But trust me, the biggest part if the plot is probably coming in the next one.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The morning sun rose steadily in the air, illuminating the skies and warming the earth's beauty. Dew adorned the green of the grass and the petals of every flower, delicately and unmoving. Birds played their cheery melody with the elated breeze sharing their song. Footsteps walked to the beat, playing the part of a drum, bouncy and jovial. Light eyes looked on into the day, shining with implacable brilliance.

Her long black hair flowed just as freely as the wind, fluttering weightlessly as if it were part of the air itself. The bangs were barely long enough to reach the angelic eyes, being blown to the side to keep her vision clear. It matched her skin as a raven would to a dove, with much contrast, fabricating a stunning portrait of yin and yang. Violet orbs flitted towards the colourful blossoms, admiring the way that they so perfectly grew, none more beautiful than the other.

The smooth skin of her slender body was fair, the colours of her hair, eyes, and even pink lips standing out. The white fabric of her shirt blew loosely in the wind, the peach ribbon it was lined with under her chest, trailing behind. Her pants ended just below the knee, the dark brown fabric fitted to her legs. Simple sandals were her choice for footwear, her overall outfit being casual with a hint of elegance.

The worn path before her lay in waiting for another to tread on its surface and to begin its hopefully busy day. Miyu smiled to herself in hushed anticipation as familiar settings started to show. Excitement bottled up inside of her, more with every passing second, driving her to a bursting point. But she held her composure, still grinning optimistically to the woodland creatures that she passed.

'Time has been good to you.' Occasionally, when Miyu would meet an old friend or when another would compare her to one of her older pictures, they would always say that. And it was true. Her slightly curved figure had filled out more; her features matured, turning her into a beautiful young woman. Time had not only been good but was practically bowing at her feet.

Along with the physical changes, came the personality and attitude. She had developed a quick mind and a silver tongue, very often making witty remarks or insults. Hojo had also told her that she could further her studies as a ninja, though she declined to continue to study from the textbooks and with the library inside of the mansion, Miyu soaked it all up.

Her pace picked up somewhat, a clear sign that she was in rush to get where she was going. Usually, I'd say 'It's not where you're going, it's how you're going to get there', but this time, it was definitely where she was going. The eighteen year old girl broke into a sprint, making a graceful sprint down the path way. Five years...

Five years...

I had been five years until she once again laid eyes on the gates of Konoha.

* * *

The bustling villagers chattered with excitement upon her entering the village. Their daily lives continued as she passed on by with everything just as she remembered it. _It's been so long..._ As she walked, many people would take a glance at her, not being able to help themselves. Even she could not deny that the life of a noble had preserved her beauties, even enhanced them.

Did I mention why she was back in her old home? No, her home (after all, home is where the heart is.) It was because of her husband of four years, Hojo. Though their union was forced, Hojo had been very kind and caring towards her, making him her best friend. They spent many nights together, sharing secrets, experiences and feelings, late into the morning. He knew more about her than any other did; more than Daichi, Kiyoshi, and Sasuke combined. He was her friend, her husband, but not her lover. And being as much of a virgin as the moon goddess Diana, the two got their marriage annuled.

Her keen eyes scanned the surrounding people, searching for a familiar face, but came up unsuccessful. The Hokage had already been informed of her arrival as she was sure that the guards at the gate did their jobs correctly. She had also sent a letter in advance so that she would not have to go meet with her. That way, she could go find her old friends who she lost contact with five years ago. By the chance that she should meet her father, Miyu, being at the age of eighteen was a legal adult, therefore she didn't need anyone to take care of her. Of course, there was the issue of who would take over the clan when her father was gone.

Years ago, when Hojo said that he was sure that she would see her friends again, he meant that he would make it happen. Miyu had noticed that in the few days before her departure that the boy would listen more, be even nicer than before, and would hug her at every chance. Perhaps it was because she had made a bigger impact than she had thought. _Then I'll definitely have to write to him..._

"Hey cutie, you from around here?" she heard as an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her narrowed eyes darted towards the man's face, her hand preparing itself for the strike when she froze for but a moment.

"Naruto?"

Vibrant blonde hair with two pools of cerulean, marks on either side of his face. He blinked a few times in confusion before his eyes widened. "AHHH! MIYU-CHAN!" Her hands raced to her ears to protect her hearing from the vivacious Naruto. "What are you doing here?" Another person came up from behind her, seeming to be heading towards the blonde.

"Hey, did you say tha..." his voice trailed off as violet met onyx. The moment seemed to last forever as if they were frozen in time. "Miyu...?" His voice was quiet, the disbelief wavering through it. "Is that... really you?" He took a moment to look her up and down, noting the changes that time had made.

"Sasuke! Yeah, it's me. I haven't seen either of you for so long," she trilled. The mood was turning awkward fast so she had to do something to keep it light. Sasuke recovered from his dazed state and agreed along with Naruto. "But, just one thing, did you just come on to me?" Her eyes looked at the blonde as his face reddened slightly.

"No, that's not it! Sasuke dared me to use a cheesy line on the next girl I saw," he explained quickly. The other boy just snickered at his turmoil. "Anyways, what are you going here?"

"I've come back... for good." A small grin appeared on her face.

Naruto was silent for another moment. "What? How? I thought you were married to that one guy! Or did you not get married? So where have you been? You can't possibly stay here? Is the wedding here? Is that one guy moving? What are you going to-" his rants were muffled by Sasuke's hand. A peeved look was on his face as he hushed the poor blonde.

Miyu just laughed. "Yes, Naruto. I got married four years ago."

"Can you really get married so young? I thought you had to be at least eighteen!"

"No, Naruto. You have to be at least twelve so yes, you can be that young. It's not like I had a choice anyways."

"Well, yeah... I guess. Wait a minute! You don't have a kid do you?" he shouted, making people look in their direction. Sasuke choked on nothing while Miyu looked at the people awkwardly. She quickly dragged them to a more secluded place.

"No, I don't have a kid," she snapped sharply. "I'm here because Hojo and I got out marriage anulled, okay?"

"But don't you have to be a virgin or something to do that?"

Miyu's eye twitched slightly. _Naruto. You. Are. Thick._ "I **am**a virgin. Hojo and I never did anything," she explained, trying to stay calm and not bite his head off. Or say a snarky comment. She looked up into the others eyes. Nowadays, it was more common for her to actually try to see peoples' emotions rather than just doing it by accident. For some reason, something in his eyes told her that he was... relieved.

An image popped into her mind. It was one from a vision she had five years ago, on the way to Iwagakure. Her face grew warm as she looked away from his eyes and back to Naruto who seemed to be in 'deep' thought. _Calm down, Miyu. It won't happen. Never._Of course, that's not what Hojo said when she told him about it. He told her to have a happy life as an Uchiha. How annoying.

"Sorry sorry. Okay, let's go celebrate!" Naruto exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy. "You have a mission in ten minutes."

Naruto stopped mid-step. "Oh... well, then you two go! I'll be back though!" And with that, he ran off, leaving the two of them alone.

_How... awkward._

"... Come on," he sighed.

* * *

Laughter rang through the cold and empty house. Empty, besides those two. Sasuke and Miyu had been together all day, filling each other in on the happenings of their lives over the many years. He told her all about Orochimaru and the death of Itachi, even how he returned to Konoha a while later. She told him about her times with Hojo and life as a noble in Iwa. They both tended to joke a lot with the same sense of humour.

"Hey, did you know that it's been ten years since we've laughed like this?" she noticed. While they were twelve, they didn't talk a lot because she was 'Miyuki' and after that she went to meet with Hojo.

"Yeah. Damn, that's a long time..." he muttered softly. "To tell you the truth, I missed you a lot." He avoided her gaze, looking to the ground. Never had she seen him so vulnerable, not even as a child. Something within her stirred.

"I missed you too. Actually, for the first few nights, I kept thinking about how you said goodbye..." she confessed with pink on her cheeks. She still remembered quite well what had happened. For some reason, to her, it felt as though no time had passed since then. It felt as though the two of them hadn't lost any time together, that it had just happened a moment ago.

"Y-yeah..." The two made eye contact. Old feelings resurfaced. Sasuke closed the gap between them. His arms wrapped around her petite body, holding her as if something were to take her away from him at any moment. Yet he was still so gentle... It made her knees go weak.

They pulled away reluctantly, their eyes still locked. Her breathing was uneven and her heart was racing, matching his. Because they had been sitting on the couch, the two of them had fallen back, with Sasuke on the top. But it wasn't promiscuous at all. It just seemed to be another snap shot of time, where nothing moved and no one spoke.

Their closeness excited but scared her at the same time, leaving her unknowing as to what to do. Again, their lips met, this time for much longer (also known as making out). Miyu didn't know what brought this on or why she was going along with it. All she knew was that Sasuke might be getting a little too excited. She could _feel_ it.

The girl pulled away to look down, blushing as she found that she had been correct. He pulled away quickly, looking embarrassed, muttering apologetic words. She just laughed a bit as she fixed himself. That's when the doorbell rang. As he got up to answer it, Miyu thought about what had just happened.

_I can't like him. I barely know him... then why do I feel like I do? No. I was curious. Simply curious. He's too good a friend for me to be liking him. That could destory everything. Besides, if I did do anything about it, my father would lynch me. It's nothing. Nothing at all._

"Miyu..." said a velvet voice. Deep purple eyes widened as they looked up.

"Kiyoshi..."

* * *

**Like how I skipped another 5 years?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Short chapter but I didn't want to add the next passage in yet. This is important none the less.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Crap," cursed the boy. "I can't see a thing. Didn't you say there were torches or something?" Sasuke walked with his hands on her shoulders, sort of using her as a human shield as they walked forward. Getting into the compound was a lot easier than they thought it would be. They practically waltzed in!

When they got to the tunnel however, the lights that were there before were now gone. Too bad for them. Miyu grunted as she smashed into the wall. "Ow! Let go of me," she complained. Unfortunately, all the boy did was back up and change his direction, still holding her in front of him. "Sasuke, wall!" she half shouted before crashing again.

"Oops." She glared back at him before realizing that it was futile in the pitch black. "I thought you said that this was a straight tunnel."

"I said it was straight forward, not straight," she retorted, very irritated. Her hands grabbed his and ripped them off of her shoulders before she slammed him into the wall. All he did was chuckle as it obviously wasn't very hard. "Walk along the wall."

It was silent as they went along, the stone wall cold beneath their hands. It was unusual to have such a silence between the two, especially after she realized how childish the Uchiha could be. It was so different to how he used to be, cold and brooding.

It was almost too much to bear. "So..." the girl whispered, waiting for some sort of reply. There was none but she was sure that he was still there as his footsteps still sounded. "What else is new?"

The question again went unanswered. A slight suspicion began to build in her chest, knowing that Sasuke would usually answer her right away. It was silent for a minute. "Nothing, really..." came a deep voice. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips. _Okay, it's definitely him._ "Just thinking..."

"About?" Miyu pressed on.

He was silent for a moment. "About why you were bringing me here."

"Well... why not?"

"It's just..." his voice faulted for a moment. It made the girl worry. The next words were barely audible, "you could have brought Kiyoshi."

Again, silence took over the two. A frown appeared on her lips, her eyebrows furrowing. The two stopped walking where they were, standing somewhere alone in the dark under the Fukui compound. "What?" Her question was slightly cold, definitely angry. Ever since she had gotten together with the other boy, all Sasuke ever told her was 'you should go hang out with Kiyoshi' or 'I don't think that Kiyoshi would like that'.

It was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Nothing," he sighed and started walking again. She reached her hands out and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop but he shook her off. She didn't follow him. Instead, she rested her back against the wall and slid down.

"Miyu?" he questioned, his footsteps coming closer.

"What?" she replied, still irritated.

His steps stopped only a foot away. "Aren't you coming or did I come here for no reason?" Her violet eyes rolled but she didn't reply. After a few moments, the boy scoffed. "Fine, I guess I'll go home then. You can get Kiyoshi here to explore."

"What is wrong with you!" she hissed, her eyes narrowing at nothing. "Why is it always 'Kiyoshi this or Kiyoshi that?" She stood to 'face' him (she can't see).

The Uchiha growled in response. "Why the hell do you think?"

"Well, I don't know! All I know is that it's annoying and you need to stop! You're being a jerk..." The last part was said quietly but Miyu knew that he had heard her anyway.

He growled again in frustration before seizing her arms and dragging her into him. Their lips crashed together harshly. The black haired girl squeaked in surprised and tried to pull away but the other refused to let her. It was different from the last time he kissed her. Very different. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, making her try harder to pull away. Sasuke growled again, biting her tongue. She squeaked in pain.

He turned his attention away from her mouth and onto her neck, kissing down her jawline. His hands held onto her back, pressing her against him. All struggles stopped when he found that one spot that sent a whirl wind of pleasure through her. She threw her head back to give him more access, making him smirk into his kiss.

She pushed him away before drawing him back in to kiss his lips again. This time, she let him in willingly. He fell back onto the opposite wall, still holding her up as she pushed into him harder. His hand moved from her back to her stomach, slowly trailing up her shirt. She pulled away when he grabbed her chest.

"Ah! Don't do that!" she scolded, pushing his hands away.

"Why not?" His voice sounded whiny, in a way. Hands gripped her waist and brought her closer, her body up against his. "Where do you want me to touch?" he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. He flipped her around so her back was against the wall...

Which suddenly disappeared. The two fell into another room, lit by candles. They landed one on top of the other, making Sasuke smirk. "Sasuke, no! Look where we are!" she scolded lightly, trying to push him off. He made a whine of protest before kissing her neck again. "Sasuke... Sasuke, not right now!"

The boy exhaled sharply, getting up off of the poor girl. She stood, still a little shaky from their 'kiss'. It was going to take a **long** time to get used to something like that. She turned her head to see the wall had reappeared behind them as the other ran his hand along it, checking to make sure that it was a solid. While he tried to figure that out, the girl turned herself forward.

The room was small and round, dimly lit. On the ground was a stone pathway, leading up to the back of the room where there stood a shrine. The steps leading up to it were engraved with the Fukui symbol as well as above a small stool with a scroll on it. At sight of the scroll, all other details were lost and a curiosity was born within the eyes of the Angel.

Something willed her to move forward, to take the scroll, to read it. Miyu quickly gave in to the force, slowly walking up the steps to the mass of candles. It was extravagantly decorated with the word "Housenka" on it, she noticed as she got closer. Her quivering hand reached forward and touched the parchment, flinching slightly upon contact.

Finally gaining the courage, she picked it up off the pedastal. Nothing happened. The girl kneeled on the floor and layed it out on the ground without opening it. _Who knows what could be inside?_She looked up to see Sasuke still tapping at the wall, trying to find an exit.

"Hey..." she called. "Come here." He turned to her before going and standing over her. Miyu looked up at him. "Down here." His onyx eyes rolled as he sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her heart thumped hard in her chest as his hot breath touched her neck.

"Housenka?" he asked. "That's the name of one of the Uchiha techniques..."

"Maybe this shows the original..."

The scroll unrolled delicately to reveal the neat hand written message on the inside. It was long, and seemed to be... _A story?_

* * *

_Let this be known to every one of you cursed beings. Let every generation hear my story. Do not fail me or you will be lead to your doom!_

__

- Housenka

Many years ago, there was a very small and weak clan. They were known as the Fukui clan of Konoha, born from the hopes of two young farmers. Those in the clan that did farm were not very prosperous, which drove many to become ninja. Mediocre they were but still, these people strived on in the name of their clan and for their families.

One day, a mysterious woman appeared to a member of the clan, a young man. She was old and dying and asked if she could be buried within the compounds, having no other family. Even though it was not allowed, the man agreed to let her.

Seven days later, as the woman was lying on her death bed in the man's house, she beckoned him. "Good things will come to you," she told him. Then she died, the man keeping his promise.

Soon after, another woman came before him, but this time, she was young and very beautiful. She told him that her grandmother had been the old lady who had came to him, looking for peace. When he asked how she knew, the woman explained that her grandmother was a goddess who had came from the heavens above to prove that the human race still held kindness.

She then asked if she could live in the compound. The man, awed by her beauty and grace, agreed once more.

The woman, Housenka, was also a goddess that had come to the earth. However, the people of the clan were told of the consequences of this act. The deity would now be mortal, susceptable to illness, age, and even death. Sickness would have difficulty and age would come slow. Because of this, the clan decided that they would do anything they could to protect this being, even if it costs them their lives.

The gods smiled upon them. Soon, the farms began to prosper and the ninja grew more intelligent and strong. The clan soon began to grow, with Housenka watching over them. The young man, Joji, had grown to become the leader of the Fukui and the woman stayed by his side, though they did not marry.

Housenka was the treasure of the clan and became the reason they became so famous. None dared to oppose the clan with the gods on their side. Though there were a few men who tried to have their way with the virgin goddess. Joji would let no man touch her, not even himself.

He too, struggled with inner demons in order to keep her pure. Over the years, the man had grown to love the woman, having her presence almost constant, even in his travels.

One day, the leader had been invited to a great feast with their ally, the Uchiha. After the festivities, he returned to his room, intoxicated with alcohol and laughter. Housenka, who had not had any drink, continued to explore the compound.

It was then that she met Masato, a young Uchiha, who had come back from a ninja mission he had just completed. The two became friends and talked until retreating to their seperate rooms. In the morning, Joji thanked the leader of the clan and departed back to his compound.

However, the two friends continued to communicate, staying in secret for reasons unknown. It was not long before Housenka and Masato found themselves infatuated with each other. The Fukui leader noticed that the goddess had been growing distant and did many things to try to please her but none seemed to have effect so he asked her what she wanted from him.

"I want to take a short trip," was her reply. The man agreed and let her go on her own, without asking where she was heading.

Masato was the only one who knew. The two had gone not too far away from Konoha to a small inn where they could see each other in person. There, the goddess had given the man a token of her love: her virginity.

Over the next year, the couple continued to see each other, hiding their relationship from the world. Unfortunately, the leader had grown suspicious and followed the maiden one night only to find Masato making love to her.

The jealous Joji stormed back to his compound, declaring war against the Uchiha. He believed that he was being deceived by them and wanted to conquer them before they got to Fukui.

The battle waged on, disrupting all peace within the village. When Masato heard of the war, the two headed back to their clans, only to find them waiting. The man was taken captive by the enemy and held in the compound. A crowd of Fukui people watched as their leader told them of his crime against them: the rape of Housenka.

The goddess watched from afar, unable to reach her lover in time before they executed him. Outraged, her powers were unleashed, her sorrow reaching every heart in the two warring clans. She demanded attention from them all, caressing the body of her fallen Masato.

"You fiends! All that be in this wretched fight, know this shall not go unpunished. I curse you and all generations that are born from this hell! There is but one way to save your pitiful selves and that is the union of the clans! Until then, suffer! Suffer for what you did to this poor poor soul!

My angels will be watching..."

* * *

**Review. :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, I decided to cut this chapter short and leave the next part for the next chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The two stared at the scroll for some time, not saying a word. Miyu took a quick glance at Sasuke to find him looking right back at her. Confusion and shock ran through his eyes but that's not what surprised her. It was the relief. A small glint of it ran through the onyx. She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"You're relieved?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Well, yeah. I'm kind of just glad that this whole thing wasn't started because my ancestor stole your ancestor's fish..." he admitted, blushing slightly. The girl laughed a bit. "But I never expected something like this."

"I know what you mean," she replied, looking back at the scroll. "So it was our fault."

"Well, that's probably why this is hidden here. I doubt the Fukui want to be caught red handed with the truth." Miyu continued to look at the scroll, re-reading it again and again. "Hey, look at this," Sasuke called, pulling a small folder out from under the stool.

They opened it to find paintings inside. One of them was labelled 'Housenka'. The woman in the painting was pale with long, black hair that wisped around her body. Her kimono was lightly coloured yet still gloriously beautiful. The most striking of her features in the painting, however, were her eyes. Violet orbs stared back.

"She looks..." he started. "Just like you." The other just moved the painting aside, slightly disturbed at the resemblance. The next was maybe even more disturbing. The painting of a man with blood red eyes and long black hair. He bore the Uchiha crest on his shirt, holding to him, a bloody kunai. Sasuke stared incredulously.

"Doesn't he remind you of...?" she began, not daring to finish her question. Her eyes peered over at the boy who pursed his lips, his stare hardening. _So this was Uchiha Masato... _She looked over at Sasuke again. _That man looks so much like Itachi..._

"Anyway," he said, turning the painting over. "What does this mean?"

Miyu was quiet for a few moments. "Well, a union of the clans probably means marriage." The girl hurried to roll up the scroll and put the pictures back into a neat pile, not bothering to spend too long on the pictures of Joji and the old woman.

"So somebody from my clan has to marry somebody from your clan..." Sasuke muttered. "I wonder if there is the whole stereotypical 'chosen one' stuff." Purple eyes looked up at him in confusion. "I mean, that it has to be an angel who has to get married."

"Sasuke, have you been reading manga?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. "But you may have a point. Otherwise, what would be the point in the angels other than a constant reminder of the curse?"

The boy grew quiet, gazing at the pile of pictures. "I wonder if you were supposed to marry Itachi." Misery hid behind the serenity in his eyes, trying to shield itself from her stare. He bit his bottom lip slightly, avoiding her piercing eyes.

The girl sighed, before turning his head to look at her. "I doubt it," was all she said but she could tell that it had little effect on him. Miyu leaned forward and gently touched her lips to his, lingering for only a few moments before moving back. "Why are you worrying over something so silly...?"

The Uchiha reached out to grab her hands, pulling them to make her come close to him. "It's not silly..." he muttered, slightly embarrassed. "If Itachi was supposed to marry you... then it won't work if I do it, right?" He no longer tried to hide his eyes from her, making direct contact.

An emotion she couldn't identify now dominated. It startled her. It was both happy and sad and bother light and dark; good and evil. She had never seen anything like it in her life. "S-Sasuke?" Tremors ran through her voice.

"Hime-chan..." he breathed, bringing the girl into a tight hug. "I want to be the one to marry you," came the whispers in her ears. "I want to be the one who gets to love you every day." Her eyes widened.

"Sasuke... what are you saying?" She pushed back on him so she could see his face. The emotion still shone brightly. He scoffed lightly.

"How do you not get it?" He shook his head slowly, looking back up at her. "I love you."

Miyu's heart froze, her whole body paralyzed. It seemed as though the whole world was still, time stopping all together. The emotion revealed itself to her. It wasn't what she expected... not at all. A heavy feeling built up in the pit of her stomach.

The boy sighed, carefully moving away from her. He stood up, turning away, and looked around the room. "Never mind..." he said softly. For a few minutes, the only sound was the sound of their breathing and the beat of their hearts. "Anyway," Sasuke suddenly spoke, loud and lightheartedly. "How the heck are we going to get out of here?"

"Uh... Right," the girl said, standing to observe their surroundings. The room was closed off with no door and no window. The other went toward the wall they came and pressed down on it with no avail. She walked over as well, touching the wall. Or would-be wall. Her hand fell right through it as if it were air... which also made her fall through it.

"Ah!" she screamed, landing on the dirt floor. She rubbed her now throbbing arm before deciding to walk right into the wall again. Much to her pleasure, she found herself back in the room again. "I get it," she muttered.

Sasuke nodded. "It probably runs on chakra and only your chakra can pass through. Which means, I can pass through if I go with you," he explained, confirming her thoughts. It was nice not having to do all the thinking herself.

"But wait, can I borrow your shirt?" she asked, tugging at the white cloth. His outfit had changed a lot since his trip to Orochimaru. He looked at her strangely but gave it up anyway. Not wanting to waste time, Miyu ran over and put the scroll and pictures onto the shirt as well as a few other more plain scrolls she found. She then folded it up so that it would carry everything.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, grabbing her shoulders like before.

* * *

"This is amazing, ne?" Miyu asked excitedly. A few days had passed since they went to the Fukui compound and all they had done since then is pour over ancient scrolls and look at pictures. Sasuke merely nodded. The girl hadn't even gone home since then, not that he was sure where she was staying.

His gaze was fixed upon her as she read through another scroll, him pretending to read one. He didn't mind that she had been here since then. It just meant that he got to see her more often. It was kind of disappointing, however, that she had brushed off his words a few days ago but he knew that it was expected.

Besides... she already has Kiyoshi, who she hasn't seen in a few days courtesy of Sasuke.

"All these techniques... clan secrets... Sasuke, you could use these," she told him, smiling to herself.

"Isn't that betrayal to your clan or something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded her head. "Then again, since when do I really care about that?" He scoffed a bit, smiling and shaking his head. She could be so cute sometimes. _Damn... I did not just think that..._

Her vibrant eyes continued to scan the scroll, her black hair falling over her face. Her delicate hands brushed away her bangs, letting him better see her pale face. He looked down to his scroll for a moment before looking back up at her. It was so hard to even look away. _Why am I acting like this? It shouldn't be this way!_

_**You love her... it's only natural.**_

_No... I shouldn't be in love. It's not natural!_

_**So you're saying that your parents being in love isn't natural?**_

_It's not natural for me... I'm supposed to be different. I'm supposed to be..._

_**Cold and cruel? Is that what you want to be?**_

_That's not what I said..._

_**It's what you meant.**_

_No. I just think it's ridiculous._

_**You're finally experiencing what everyone else did once they hit puberty.**_

_Ugh..._

The boy inwardly growled. Ever since Orochimaru came around and bit him, there had been this voice in his head. Sometimes it helped him and sometimes it made him suffer. Either way, it wasn't good.

Sasuke looked up at Miyu again. Her tongue gently glided over her bottom lip before retreating back into her mouth. She bit her lip, her face showing full concentration, intensity burning in her eyes. It was almost too much to take.

"Um..." he said, trying to get her attention. The girl looked up at him with a slightly confused look. "Maybe, you should take a break from these scrolls. You know... go out?"

"Sure," she said, smiling her beautiful smile. It made the poor boy's heart skip a beat. "Where should we go?" She looked at him expectantly.

He looked away. "Um... I was sort of thinking that I would go find Naruto. You should probably go find Kiyoshi."

"Oh." He looked back over to see her looking down. "Right, yeah. I do need to find him. Okay, good idea. I guess I'll see you later then?"

Sasuke nodded as he watched her leave. It was actually painful to see her walk away from him knowing where she was going. He wanted to see her come back and tell him that she didn't love Kiyoshi and that she only wanted him...

He shook his head. "Idiot Sasuke... Don't be stupid..."

_I hate my life..._

* * *

"Guess who?" she asked, covering the boy's eyes.

He laughed. "Hm, I wonder about that. Could it be Sakura?" Miyu took her hands off and looked at him in shock. "I'm just kidding," Kiyoshi murmured, pulling her into a long embrace. "You know that there's only you."

"I know," she mumbled, nuzzling into him.

"Where have you been?" he asked her, dragging her down onto his bed. The girl smiled at him, brushing off the question with 'around'. He looked at her skeptically for a few moments.

"What have you been doing?" she asked, propping herself up on her right elbow so that she was facing him.

"Missing you," he replied, sticking out his tongue. Miyu laughed at him before she was pulled forward onto him. His strong hands held her waist, guiding her down to kiss him. "And that's the truth..." he whispered, taking her lips again.

The girl kissed back but with a hint of reluctance. _What's this? Why can't I do this?_The brunette boy didn't seem to notice as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. After a few seconds however, she pulled away. "Did I come on too strong?" he asked her, disappointment evident in his tone.

She shook her head, not knowing what to say. She wasn't sure why she pulled away either. It was just... different. It was a lot different than Sasuke's kisses and although it sounds bad, it didn't feel right. _Did I just compare him to Sasuke?_

"I... have to go to the washroom. I'll be back," she told him, climbing off and exiting the room. In the washroom, she paced back and forth, wondering what to do. _This doesn't make any sense... I should be able to do this no problem. Is there something wrong with me? _Miyu looked at herself in the mirror, looking into her own deep purple eyes.

She turned on the tap to splash her face with water. It seemed that a lot of things weren't making sense nowadays. Her mind travelled back to what Sasuke had told her in that room. That was the most confusing thing she had ever heard in her life. Not only had he told her that he loved her... he also told her that he wanted to marry her. And then there was that whole feud between the clans.

The girl shook her head. _Kiyoshi. We're thinking about Kiyoshi._ For whatever reason, Miyu couldn't bring herself to kiss him like she used to. It was no doubt that she liked him as he was sweet, caring, and obviously good looking. _Then why can't I do it?_

_How come I can't kiss him like I kiss Sasuke?_

The girl audibly gasped, bringing her hands up to her face to cover her mouth and nose in shock. "I did not just think that," she whispered to herself harshly. She gasped again, bringing her hands up once more. "Oh my gosh, I did!"

She grabbed the sides of her head, her pale fingers wrapping around silky black locks. The heavy feeling at the pit of her stomach returned as her breathing grew ragged.

There was a knock at the door. "Miyu?" came Kiyoshi's voice. "Are you okay?" The girl threw the door open and jumped the boy in front of her, capturing him in a long and hard kiss. It only took a few moments of shock before he pulled her off. "M-Miyu?"

She looked just about as shocked as he did. "Oh my gosh!"

"Miyu? What's going on?" he demanded, looking her straight in the eye.

"I... I have to go somewhere. I'll... see you later," she told him, walking past him and down the stairs. "Bye!" she yelled, exiting the house and running down the street.

_How did it take me this long?_

* * *

**Ta-da~~!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay people, you want to know why I didn't update in forever? Simple. I forgot that this thing even existed!**

**You guys are supposed to remind me. :P**

**So thank yumiXjaganshi for reminding me that I have an account. She is the reason that I updated again.**

**And so, this chapter is dedicated to you, my friend. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

When Miyu went back to the Uchiha compound, she found that her companion was still home, lying on his bed. His lips curved downward into a frown, his brows knitted together with closed eyes. The girl could sense his troubled mind without even looking into his dark orbs. The boy sighed deeply, his eyes opening to reveal the smouldering gaze that she knew all too well.

The listless pools of black churned with frustration, over-taking the tiny fragments of another, brighter emotion: hope. The beads of light seemed to be losing themselves in the raging storm. Sasuke's stare hardened toward the ceiling, the heat within him starting to rise.

"I can't believe I..." he spat through his gritted teeth. He sat up, putting his face in his hands, shielding his eyes from view. Tremors ran through his body as the anger threatened to spill out. The shadows surrounding his form seemed to solidify and spread, sending chills through the room. They swirled in black clouds that made the air heavy and barely breathable, beginning to coat the walls and the floor with their corrupted presence.

Miyu could hardly take it anymore. She stepped forward and into the room, announcing herself in a cheery tone, "I'm back!"

Within and instant, the foreboding aura all but disappeared, the smokiness being replaced with something more welcoming and warm. "Hey, I was just... trying to decide whether I should keep reading without you or not but now that you're here, I guess we can just continue." His voice was as monotonous as it normally was, the only difference being a hint of panic stumbling through his speech.

"There's no way you can start without me; they're my scrolls," the girl told him, sticking out her tongue. She felt the need to keep the mood light, with what she had just seen. "Did you find Naruto?" she asked as she sat cross-legged on the bed, facing the boy.

"No, I just remembered that he was on a mission so I just decided to rest a bit," he replied, carelessly scanning another scroll. "And you went to Kiyoshi's house, I'm going to assume." Venom splashed the air as that name left his lips, his eyes narrowing slightly. There was no way to hide malice like that. It made Miyu extremely uncomfortable to see the intent in his eyes.

The girl just nodded, brushing her black bangs out of her eyes. Just as he looked as he might say something about that topic, she changed it quickly. "We really need to figure this out, don't we?" He caught his words before they were heard and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, all of this feuding and everything. We have to stop it."

"And why do we **have** to?" he inquired. "Is it our job or something?"

Miyu pursed her lips, concentrating on those questions. The boy did make a good point. It wasn't as if they were being forced to do anything and the Uchiha and Fukui clans seemed to be doing fine recently, not getting into any arguments or even really saying much to each other.

However, there was also the more magical, whimsical side of the story; the side that roused something deep within the Angel's soul. "The scroll said that if we didn't do something about it, we'll be cursed forever."

Sasuke repositioned himself to look her directly in the eye, something that most were afraid to do. The unusual hue usually frightened or discouraged those who tried. "Maybe it's just a story. What if it's not real and it's just a legend that has nothing to do with anything?"

"What?" She looked at him incredulously. "It must be real. Even you believed it! Why are you suddenly changing your mind about this?"

His deep voice rose a little. "I'm just trying to be practical. I mean, sure, the story for why there's the Angel fits with what's on the scroll but what if that's just somebody who decided that they would make something that sounds nice?"

A tinge of annoyance danced in his eyes but the meaning to his words remained hidden. The girl bit her bottom lip so hard it turned a bright pink colour. Obviously, it was not that she couldn't read his emotions but rather that she could not understand the reasons behind these emotions. All she could say was, "It's real."

"It's a love story," he stated, bluntly. "It's useless."

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the room. Miyu wasn't quite sure what to say anymore. So suddenly, Sasuke didn't seem to think that this was real, even though they had written proof right in front of them.

Her eyes softened toward him. "What's wrong?"

The boy said nothing, his eyes downcast. Being mindful of the papers on the bed, she crawled across the mattress until she was sitting next to him. She lowered her head to look into his eyes. An unmistakable cry of anguish emanated from his onyx eyes. A dull ache throbbed in her chest as the Eyes peered into his somber soul, digging into every crevice of emotion and memory. And yet, she would not break the contact.

It was true that she hated having to use her power to read another person; to cut into their very being to find what she wanted to know. It was cruel for a human to possess such an ability. If it should ever fall into the hands of the wrong person, they could dominate and manipulate anybody they met. Knowing that she had this power was sickening but using it was even worse.

Humans are weak and fall easily to the sways of authority and control. Miyu was no exception. Every time she used the Eyes, she could feel a pressing fear at the back of her mind that she wouldn't be able to stop and that she would use it to do evil. That she too, would become a power-hungry demon.

This was why she hated using the Eyes.

However... in the hands of the right person, this ability had the potential to be a wonderful thing. The power of empathy. She could feel everything that person felt should she choose to: the ability to fully understand another person. The key to peace. Her violet eyes pleaded with the boy, wanting to be let into his sorrow.

He ripped himself away from her stare. "Stop. Don't..." he paused, standing up. "Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me at all." She watched him walk out of the room, head low and hands tightened into fists.

For a few moments, the emptiness of the room sunk into her skin, cold and dank. Then curiosity jerked into motion, combining itself with all the emotions she saw within him. A new confidence washed over her body as she stood up and followed the sulking boy out of the room. Rushing to the end of the hallway where he was standing, she grabbed his wrist to stop him from going down the wooden staircase.

Motionless. They stood there for what seemed like eternity, neither of the two daring to move an inch.

"Is there something you need?" The cool voice rang through the hall, reverberating off the hard walls. He pulled his arm away the second her grip on him loosened.

The words that Miyu longed to say caught in her throat, choking her. The way he spoke only furthered her suspicions that he was hiding something however, the stony undertones frightened her in a way. She swallowed hard. "What's... wrong?"

His muscles visibly tightened. "What's wrong...?" The words were barely a whisper and yet they held such intensity that they took away the very air from her lungs. A wry chuckles resonated throughout the house causing her hair to stand up on end and goosebumps to cover her body.

Sasuke whipped around and slammed her up against the wall. "I'll tell you what's wrong!" Rage flared in his eyes. "I tell you I want to marry you and I get nothing! I tell you I **love**you and I get nothing! And Kiyoshi-"

Miyu cut him off. "Kiyoshi-"

The boy shoved her against the wall roughly once more, his iron grip bruising her tender flesh. "No, you fucking listen to me! Kiyoshi shows up and gets everything that he wants. He gets **everything** that I want." A hand grabbed her face, turning it toward his, forcing eye contact. Tears began to build up in her eyes as she saw the pain in his. "He gets you."

"You hear that, Miyu? I **want** you. But I can't have you, can I?" The girl felt his hot breath on her ear as he leaned in close to her, whispering softly. "I'm sorry but I just can't stand for that. I **will** have you!"

Before she could say a word, Sasuke's lips found hers, engaging in a harsh kiss. A tongue slipped into her protesting mouth, dominating her own. She bit down. With a sharp cry, he reeled only to move onto her neck. Kissing and biting, she could feel him leave his hurtful mark on her. Tears stained her pale cheeks, defiling her beauty.

All at once, the thoughts of what he could do to her came rushing. Violent hands would ravage her body, inside and out, then he would claim her by the only way he knew how: by pain and blood. He would steal everything from her. Terror welled up inside of her as visions flashed before her eyes.

"Sasuke, no!"

...

Her scream was deafening. She drew uneven breaths, hiccuping through the tears spilling from her violet orbs. But Sasuke was silent.

Miyu watched as horror began to overcome him, loosening his grip and forcing him away from her. He looked at her, watching the rivulets of torment wash down her face. His lips parted as if he was going to speak then came together again almost immediately. A few agonizing moments passed.

The girl let out a wavering breath. "Sasuke, this was one of the worse things you could have ever done to me and you know that. And I know that-"

"Miyu, I..." began his shaky words.

She held a lone finger up to her lips. "No, you listen to me now. I know that you didn't mean to do any of this... so I forgive you." An astonished look came over his face but before he could reply, Miyu spoke again. "I don't really know what to say about the way you feel. I tried to say something back in that room when you said those things but... I was just really confused."

"You don't need to say anything," the boy said, looking away from her. "I already understand how it is. That's just a little too bad for our clans though, don't you think?" The last part was said jokingly; a pathetic attempt to lighten the mood.

The girl brushed her black bangs out of her eyes and sighed, frowning slightly. "Tell me: do you believe what the scroll said?"

At first, Sasuke looked taken aback by the question but the seriousness on her face seemed to make him think about it. Miyu started to feel anxious as the silence stretched out longer, minute after minute. The suspense made the air thick and hard to breathe.

"I do," came the long-awaited reply.

The black haired girl bit her bottom lip once more, shutting her eyes tightly while taking a nerve-racking breath. "Marry me?"

...

Sasuke's stare was blank. "What?"

"Marry me."

His stare turned doubtful. "Miyu, what the hell are you talking about?"

The girl's face contorted in irritation. "How hard is this to understand? I want you to marry me!"

"I know that but why are you saying this now!" The boy grabbed onto her again, pressing on her arms which were already stinging with pain. His eyes held both distress and hope. "Please don't mock me. Please don't make fun of me for confessing all of this to you, even though I did it like that. Even something like that doesn't deserve this kind of... torture."

Soft pink lips brushed ever so gently against his chapped ones. The contact was sincere and displays emotions that couldn't be described with words. He pushed for another kiss, taking care to show that he wouldn't repeat his actions from before. A faint fluttering sensation grew in Miyu's stomach, tickling her on the inside with glee.

"I would never do something so cruel," she murmured in his ear. "I want to be the one to marry you. I want to be the one who gets to love you everyday." The words soothed the atmosphere, as lilting as a delicate summer breeze. She could hear a sharp intake of breath as he digested what she was saying.

"This is a dream and I'll wake up soon, won't I?" he asked her, voice breaking as emotions swelled up inside of him. She merely shook her head as their gazes met. "No? Not a dream?"

The glimmers of hope in his eyes grew into swirls of mirth and delight. The darkness subsided as the young boy let himself sink into the belief that this was reality. A multitude of feelings stirred within the Angel as she watched the almost child-like joy creep into his obsidian orbs. Her lips curves into a graceful smile as he pulled her close to him.

"I love you."

* * *

**Want me to update?**

**REMIND ME BY REVIEWING!**

**Thank you!**


	24. Author's Note

Okay guys, yes, I'm still here and I haven't given up on any of my stories. I hate author notes but I feel that for your sake, I should make one so that you don't give up on me. So this is a mass one for updates on my three current stories. Keep in mind that I'm almost a month behind on my assignments (for school) because I've been really sick lately.

**Typical:** Okay, so I'm partway through this chapter. Just keep reviewing with ideas and comments so that I can write better. I will try to finish this quickly but I have exams in a couple weeks so I might not finish it until the summertime.

**The Sparrow:** I'm over halfway through this chapter and oh, it's getting good. The prospect of updating this is exciting so Suzume is my top priority out of all my characters. This will be the first updated story out of the three I have. Keep reviewing and telling me what you think or what you think should happen, etc. It's a really big help when I get reviews, which some of you have been giving me. It's encouraging. I'll try to do it before exams end but it might not happen until after.

**Room 100:** Okay, this one makes me angry. I had only a little bit of the chapter left to go and then my life got busy and guess what? It got deleted. So I'm a little put off by that which means that this will be the last of the three to be updated but I will try my best to do it, okay? Just review and bug me about it and I will make sure that it gets done. Thanks for waiting for this and not just abondoning me in my time of need. It's really hard to pick up the pieces after something so devastating happening to what I thought was an amazing chapter.

Anyway, sorry, but I've been sick for a couple weeks in bed. So now, I have so much work to do or else I won't make Honours. Which I need to do for both my future and my pride. Thankfully though, summer is coming up and I will finally get some time between work to actually do some good writing. Just wait a little bit longer for me guys and if it wouldn't be too much to ask, give me some encouragement. I feel like I'm drowning over here and it would be really nice to know that I'm not losing my audience because of my inability to catch up with assignments. Thank you all!


End file.
